Return to Me
by joshsgrl
Summary: Joey and Pacey reunion fic post Season 4. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first few parts of this, reposted from Pages of True Love, written so long ago now. The first few chapters are really short, but they do get longer.

No copyright infringement intended.

Read and Review.

**Return to Me**

**Chapter One - Pacey's P.O.V**.

The summer is drawing to an end and the boat I have been crewing on for the past three months is about to pull into the dock for the final time and I can't help but wonder, What now? Where do I go from here?

I saw these past three months as an opportunity, an opportunity for what I'm not sure. But I know that I am no closer to answers than I was when I walked from everything and everyone back home. I've had a lot of time out on these open waters to think, to contemplate exactly what went wrong between us. I thought I needed space, that I had nothing left to offer her, that ultimately she would realize the truth, that I'm no good for her, and then she would leave me. I knew I couldn't handle that, so as I continued to spiral downwards I did the only thing I could and left her before she could wreck me any further.

I'm sitting here on the deck of this boat staring at her picture, it's the only reminder I have with me of what exactly it was I left behind, what I let go. It's the only thing I could bear to bring; everything else is boxed up and in storage somewhere thousands of miles away. The pictures edges have long since been worn smooth and it's getting a little creased, but it does not diminish her beauty, or the love I see in hers eyes, love I know is for me, and not for the first time since I left I find myself questioning my decision to let her go. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I made the wrong choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Joeys P.O.V.

Someone great once said If you love someone set them free, if they return they are yours forever, if they don't it wasn't meant to be. I never thought I would feel this way, this summer I've gone through so many emotions it's hard to keep track. First it was anger, angry for the way he treated me, angry that he left without facing the unfinished business between us, but mostly I was angry with myself for not noticing the problems sooner. Once I moved past the anger I was in denial. I denied that I was part of the problem; and that he was running away from me. Then slowly I began to accept everything. I knew that things were and still are far from over, that eventually we will have to face our past together. I accepted that whatever happened last spring was not my fault or even his. I felt extreme loss, deeper than any I had ever know before. I cried for what was lost, mine as well as his.

And now for the first time in my life I feel truly alone. Even when my mom died, and I realized she was going to miss so much of my life, it was okay because he was there for me. We might not have always been sparring partners, best friends, or lovers, but I always knew that no matter what he was there for me no questions asked. I know that he can't be here for me now, or even ever again unless we work through this.

Tomorrow I leave for what was supposed to be our new life together. We had so much too look forward to, and now it's all just a memory of what could have been. I gaze at the picture Dawson took of us at his parents holiday party last Christmas, and I wonder when it started to go wrong, and how come I didn't notice things were changing. My melancholy mood deepens as I am flooded with memories some good, some bad, and some from simpler times.

I look out the window into the night and wonder where he is, what he's doing, and if he ever thinks about me. I was so sure the love we had was the forever kind, and I just can't bring myself to believe that it's over between us. I need to hang on to the hope I have for brighter days and a lifetime of tomorrows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Pacey's POV

Mr. Kubelik called to me from the Cabin below where I stood, "Pacey, do you have a minute? There's something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Sure Mr. K give me a minute to finish stowing this stuff for you, and I'll be right there." I respond from the storage area in the back of the boat.

As I make my way below deck I wonder what it is that Mr. Kubelik would have to talk to me about; before I realize it I find my self standing in the doorway of his small office, he glances up as I approach, and closes the file he is working on.

"There was something you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, Pacey please sit down." he motions to a free chair. I look around his office never really having been in the part of his yacht before. "What are your plans now that The Jester is going into dry dock for the year?"

"Well Sir, to tell you the truth I'm not really too sure. I'm giving some thought to staying here in Miami. You know see if I can pick up a job here now that school is starting up again, there's bound to be something a guy like me can do. Besides there doesn't seem to be much left for me back in Capeside." I explain to him. I haven't been able to call Capeside home since I left knowing that Joey was no longer there.

"Well, would you ever consider coming back to Boston with me?" he asks.

"Mr. Kubelik I'm not sure Boston is the best place for me right now, given the circumstances and all." I say quickly.

"Now Pacey, I understand your apprehensions about this. After all you've been through I know that I can't even begin to understand what happened between yourself and Miss. Potter last spring."

"The funny thing is I don't really understand what happened between us either, so I don't think I can explain it."

"Fair enough, but what about school? I know you're a bright, talented young man who hasn't been given nearly enough credit." Mr. Kubelik says in that somewhat fatherly tone he has.

"Unfortunately for me, all of the schools I was interested in did not reciprocate the interest." I state bitterly, not meeting his eyes as I say it.

"What if I told you that I knew of a program at Boston University that was interested in giving you a full scholarship, four years, books, full board?"

I stare open mouthed at him for a minute, and then I finally find my voice to say, "I'm sorry I thought you just said BU wants to given me a full ride, but that cant be. I don't understand."

"You see BU has this program designed especially for people like yourself, students who are smart, eager to learn, but haven't been given the right opportunities to prove themselves. Students whose grades were okay, but not high enough to get the attention of the admissions boards." He continued to explain. "It seem that a certain Mr. Kasdan believes in you, he contacted me, I contacted my friend at BU, because I happen to share Mr. Kasdan's opinion of you, and if you are interested, willing to do the work, and follow the conditions of the scholarship they are willing to have you."

I sit numbly for a moment, letting it all sink in, I Pacey J Witter have been given a choice. "Wow, I never expected any of this, half an hour ago I didn't think I had any options and now, WOW! Can I take some time to think about this?"

"Of course you can, here take this information package on the program, read through it, just don't take too long. I need an answer by Monday. Should you decide this is something you want there's a lot we have to do in a very short period of time, class begins in ten days." He hands me the package and with shaking hands I take it and stare at the BU crest on the cover in disbelief.

"Pacey, not everyone is lucky enough to be where you are right now. Go back to your hotel room, think about this, and call me when you make a decision, either way." He says as he hands me a business card, and turns back to the files on his desk.

I get up from where I was sitting, and turn to leave when I realize I need to say something. "Mr. Kubelik?" I say in a quite voice, he looks up, I extend my hand to him, he accepts it, "Thank-you, you've changed my life." I say while shaking his hand. I leave and numbly walk back to my hotel.

Later I'm sitting on the bed, in my room papers spread out all over the surface, with a huge grin on my face. I reach for the phone and dial Mr. Kubeliks number.

It rings twice before someone answers. "May I speak with Mr. Kubelik please? This is Pacey Witter." I ask the woman who answered the phone. After a minute or so Mr. Kubelik comes on the line.

"Hello, Pacey good to hear from you so soon, am I to assume that you've decided to go to school this fall?" he asks.

"You assume correct Mr. K. I can't thank you enough for this opportunity." I say, and expel the breath I hadn't realized I was holding, like saying it aloud suddenly made it real. "So where do we begin?" I ask him anxious to get on with the next part of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Joey's P.O.V.

"So," I say looking around my now nearly empty room, "it looks like I have everything I am going to need with me for the next four years. If I've forgotten anything I'll have to live without it for a while, huh?" I say to Jen who was sitting in the middle of my bed.

"Looks like, now let's grab these last two boxes before Jack starts whining about losing daylight." Jen says laughing.

Just as Jen finishes talking Jack rushes into the room. "Is that the last of the boxes?" he asks motioning to the boxes we're holding.

"Yep!" Jen and I reply in unison, we smile at each other and start laughing, it's something we're doing more often now that the three of us are inseparable. We've bonded over the summer, so much so that we had decided to rent a house together, rather than live in cramped dorm rooms with roommates we were sure to hate. So earlier in the summer we spent a week in Boston looking at houses for rent and found a beautiful six bedroom Victorian that was convenient for everyone. So each of us had our own room, as did Grams, one room was going to be a study of sorts, and the other would remain as a guest bedroom.

"I think I'll go find Bodie and ask him to give me a hand with the bed and the dresser, and then ladies we are gonna hit the road before we lose too much daylight." Jack sings as he walks out of the room, Jen and I look at each other, laughing at his last comment, he was so predictable.

After a few minutes the bumping and thumping stopped, and I began to wonder what Jack and Bodie were doing. Jen Im going to go see what the hold up is, Ill be right back. I walked into my room and froze.

"Umm." was all Jack managed to mumble, as he stood there holding the picture of myself and Pacey taken last Christmas, I had forgotten that I had tucked it under the bed last night so that the glass wouldn't get broken while I finished packing. "Jack it's all right, I knew it was there. I found it last night when I was packing up my dresser drawers. I put it under there so it wouldn't get broken and I must have forgotten to put it in the box with the others. Here Ill run it out to the truck, you guys just grab the bed." I take the picture from him, turning and walking away before either of them could notice the sad longing I knew was in my eyes.

"Jo, is everything okay?" Jen asks coming out of the kitchen.

"No Jen, it's not." I say and hold the picture out to her.

"Oh sweetie!" she says sympathetically.

"You'd think I'd be able to start moving on, but I can't. I have all of these questions and no answers. I miss him so much, and you guys have been great putting up with my moods but," I sigh dramatically.

"We know Joey. You love him. Even after everything he's put you through these last three months." Jen finishes for me. She and Jack have heard all of this before, innumerable times and they understand how much his absence has affected me.

"Ladies, Let's rock and roll!" Jack yells to us. "Next stop Lindley/Potter/McPhee Residence."

"Hey Bessie, were heading out now. We'll see you and Bodie at the Manor." I call to my sister as she finishes packing the cooler in the kitchen.

"Okay Jo, drive safe, we're right behind you." She yells back.

Hours later after unloading the truck and making some order out of my room I fall onto my bed exhausted, I turn and look at the picture on my bedside table and ask "Why Pace? Why'd you really leave me?"

"Jo? Can I come in?"

"Sure Jen, what's up?"

"He'll find you when he's ready, be patient." She smiles. "Who knows he may show up when you least expect him, but he'll be there."

"I know."

"So onto why I came in here. Pyjama Party in the living room, Grams has everything ready."

"Okay, sounds good let's go. Pull me up?" I say giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Lazy!" she exclaims.

"What can I say I learned from the best!"

"Remind me to kick his ass for having the pleasure of dragging your sorry ass around for the past three months the next time I see him, and for a couple of other things as well." Jen says, pulling me up from the bed.

"Deal." I say laughing. "Can you believe we all start College in a week?" I ask.

"I was trying to forget, but I guess this is all part of growing up. The next step, after this is marriage, babies, and a lifetime of work. No more summers off to do nothing. Let's enjoy these last few days of freedom before it all ends, and we're forced to grow up." She says walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Pacey's P.O.V.

"All right Mr. Witter, it looks like we have everything completed here. This is your semester class schedule according to the courses you chosen. Here's your freshman booklist, it has all the books for every class offered here at Boston University, anything with an asterisks beside it isn't available from the campus bookstore, but the last part is a list of local bookstores that will. If you have any other questions someone is usually here to help you. Now I'll have Lindsay give you a tour of campus, and show you to your dorm." The secretary for the admissions office says. "Lindsay, you can take over now, and good luck Mr. Witter."

"Thanks for everything, I'm still having a little trouble believing I'm actually here." I tell her.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay, but you can call me Linds, everyone else does." Says the cute blond with green eyes I had seen come into the office a while ago.

"Pacey Witter" I respond and offered her my hand.

She took it and says "I'm also one of the resident advisors in your dorm. I've been in Bentley Hall for two years now so if you have any problems I'm the person to talk to."

"I'm sure I'll make a pest of myself in no time." I tell her smiling.

"So Pacey, what do you want to do first? Tour the Campus or head over to the dorm?" She asks.

"I'd like to store my stuff, so I guess you an show me where home is."

"Okay. Come on Bentley's this way, across the quad. You're actually really lucky because you've registered so late you got one of the only single rooms in the building. Admin likes to buddy everyone up as much as possible. You're so lucky you won't have a roommate to bother you all the time. Anyway Bentley's the smallest dorm on campus, it's an old brownstone the university renovated into housing about five years ago when they had a severe shortage due to high enrollment numbers. Mostly we're all scholarship students so it's quieter than most of the other dorms. Albert Hall is where all the best parties happen, you'll have to check some out."

"Oh Linds, I don't know how much partying I'm going to be doing. I'm here on a full ride and really need to work my ass off if I plan on sticking around for four years." I explain.

"I know that feeling; I'm here on a full ride as well. I'm majoring in Architecture. Have you picked your major yet?"

"For now I'm undecided, but I think Engineering, something with designing boats maybe? I really do love to sail."

"That explains the tan, I was wondering. Well this is home." Lindsay says walking up the steps.

"Wow, Pretty Nice!"

"Yeah, we like it. Come on your up on four. We'll dump your stuff and I'll show you around campus."

We go up to my room, which is pretty bare, just a bed, desk, and a small fridge. I make a mental note to get a hold of Dougie and talk to him about sending me some of my stuff. We walk around the campus for a while. Lindsay showing me where my classes are, the gym, the cafeteria, and the bookstore, before heading back to the dorm.

When I get back I unpack my stuff, which takes all of half an hour, and I try to figure out what I will need from Doug's. I'm starting to get restless, so I decide to go and check out the bookstore, to get my books, and the other supplies I'm going to need, so I can begin classes on the right foot. I grab my keys and wallet before heading out. I'm looking at a map of Boston down in the foyer when someone taps me on the shoulder.

"You look lost." I hear from behind me, before I turn to see who was talking to me.

"You could say that." I respond.

"I'm Matt by the way. Where you trying to go?"

"Pacey, and I'm trying to find a bookstore actually."

"Pacey, my man you are in luck, I was just heading over to Finn's. It's one of the stores on that list you're holding. You're welcome to tag along." He offers.

"Thanks man, I'm still not quite sure where I'm going yet."

"So, did Linds give you the old campus tour?" he asks smiling "That girl could talk your ear off, telling you all about every building here on campus if you let her."

"Yeah, actually she did. She seems really nice, cute too!"

"Just don't go getting any ideas there Pacey, she's taken. And I'd kinda like to keep it that way."

"Wouldn't dream of it, besides I've got my own girl, well I did if shell ever talk to me again. We have issues, and I'm trying to avoid them right now. Until I get things back on track."

"So where is this girl your still in love with?" Matt asks.

"Her names Joey, well it's really Josephine but she'll kick anyones ass who calls her that. She's here in Boston actually, going to Worthington. She doesn't even know I'm here in Boston."

"Bad break-up?"

"I don't really know. I got scared and blew it. She probably hates me right now. I'm hoping to have sometime to figure out what I'm going to say to her. I'm hoping I didn't blow it completely with her by taking off without a word to anyone."

"Man, what did you do?"

"I went sailing for the summer, didn't call her, or try to contact her in anyway. Of course this was all after I broke her heart and embarrassed her at our senior prom in front of our entire class. I'm a complete asshole, stay away from me if you want to keep your woman."

"Well there's Finn's." Matt indicates to the sign up the street. "I'm gonna grab a coffee across the street, I'll find you in a few. You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay, happy hunting." he says before running across the street.

I walk into the bookstore, asking the clerk where I could find the books I was looking for, heading towards the front of the store. As I walk by the front window something across the street catches my eye. A small group sat outside the coffee shop enjoying the afternoon sun, something about them seems familiar. A girl with shoulder length brown hair the same color as chocolate sat with her back to me, a cute blond and a guy with dark hair sit talking and laughing with her. Something about her keeps drawing my eyes back to her.

Maybe it's because her hair reminds me of Joey's but as I watched them or more specifically her I am bombarded with images, and memories of Joey. I start daydreaming. As I give myself over to the images I can remember how soft her skin is, how she smells, how I felt buried deep inside of her. I feel myself starting to stir and pull away from the memories, it's too much. I go back to watching instead. After a few minutes she laughs and turns to get something out of one of the bags pilled at her feet. As she turns she looks my way, my heart stops, and I have to remember to breath. It's Joey and she looks gorgeous.

Then it hits me; she's cut her hair. She had gone and done the one thing she'd promised me she'd would never do while we were together. She knew I how much I loved it long. How I loved to play with it, run my fingers through it, but mostly feel it draped across by body. I felt myself start to harden as I remember the feel of her soft sweat hair on my body, teasing me.

Before I know what I'm doing, I drop the book I'm holding, I stalk out of the store and across the street. I walk right up to her table, and say "How could you cut your hair? You promised me you leave it long. You know how much I love it."

I freeze as I realize what I've just done and said. All she can do is stare up at me squinting a little against the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Joey's P.O.V.

"Guys, please I need to stop we've been shopping for hours. Look there's a coffee shop. Can we just sit outside and relax. Please just for half and hour." Jack begs.

"I could go for a coffee, my batteries are starting to run low." I say.

Jen mumbles something that sounded suspiciously like Amateurs!

We sit at a small table and talk about school, clothes, what it's like being away from Capeside, nothing all that serious.

"So truthfully did I just make a huge mistake cutting my hair off?" I ask a little worried.

"Joey, stop worrying you look fabulous, guys are going to drool all over you come Monday." Jack says "And trust me, if I weren't gay, or your ex-boyfriend, I'd be hitting on you."

We all laugh at his comment.

"Jen what do you think?"

"Jo you look great, once you get used to it you're going to love it. It's just that it's different, so you're feeling insecure about it. You trusted me enough to talk you into it, now trust me when I say it looks good. And let me remind you that you are starting a new phase of your life, and what better way to do that, than with a great new do, trust me." She says.

Just then the waiter came out to take our order.

"Hey Jen check out that guy!" Jack said nodding towards the athletic blond that walked out of the bookstore and across the street.

"He's cute, I guess if I were looking for someone."

"I never should have sat here, I can't see who you guys are talking about." I complain. "So what's next on our list of activities?"

"Well I want to go across to that bookstore, they have a display of feminist poetry in the window, and I want to check it out. Speaking of the bookstore, Jack that guys been standing there for a while, do you think he's watching us?" Jen asks indicating to the person standing in the store window.

"No, I think he's just reading, better light by the window. But I could be wrong it's almost like he keeps staring at Joey."

"Jo, you should turn around, I can't tell if we know him because of the reflection off the window from the sun." Jen says.

"And how do I do that with being totally obvious?"

"I know, lean down and look for something in one of your bags, and when you sit up again turn you head and look that way."

"Okay, here goes nothing." I bend down, rummaging through a random bag, and try to see who they're talking about. He looks cute but Jen's right there is too much sun to make out anything definite beyond the glass. I can't see anything other than his shape, "We'll have to sit here and wait to see who comes out."

"Sounds like a plan." Jack agrees.

The waiter arrives with our coffee and snacks and goes back inside, leaving us alone on the patio to wonder about the mystery man across the street that's still standing in the window.

"Oh My God!"

"You're not going to believe this." Jack and Jen say in unison as a figure walks up to the table.

"How could you cut your hair? You promised me you'd leave it long. You know how much I love it." He says as I squint against the sun.

About halfway through the strangers angry tirade I realize that he was not a stranger, but someone I know extremely well. Suddenly I'm overwhelmed with my own anger, and respond with the first thing that comes to mind.

"Yeah well you broke promises to Pace. So I guess were even." I say, trying to hurt him as much as possible with those words. He just stands there frozen, shocked at what has just happened. All the while looking amazing, he'd had his haircut; it was now shorter on the sides and just long enough on top to hint at the natural curl in it. It is lighter from all the time he's spent in the summer sun. His tan is a deep brown and his ocean blue eyes swimming with emotions. He's wearing one of his trademark Hawaiian shirts open over a white wife-beater, and khaki shorts with sandals. I'm starting to have trouble breathing as I look up at him.

We just stared at each other, everything and everyone else forgotten. Finally Jen interrupts saying, "Good to see you again Pace. So what brings you to Boston?"

Snapping out of our trance he says, "Well would you believe me if I said I was going to school here?"

No one says anything we all just stare at him.

"No really, I'm serious. I took Mr. Kubelik up on his offer and worked on his yacht this summer. Well he pulled some strings; I guess he knows some people, the right people it would seem, and he got me into a scholarship program at B.U. Four years, full ride." He continues his eyes never leaving mine.

"Pacey, that's so great. You deserve this, you really do." I say at the same time I jump up from my seat and hug him before I realize what exactly I'm doing.

"I know this doesn't change anything and that I was a complete jerk to you last spring, but I'd like to explain things, can I do that? I'm so sorry for everything."

I pull back out of his reach as he says this, "That's all you have to say after what you put me through, that your sorry! I don't think so Pace." I say angrily interrupting him. I'm about to continue yelling at him when the cute blond guy that Jack and Jen had been admiring earlier comes over.

"Hey Witter, stop flirting with the ladies, you said you're not interested in dating anyone except that chick from Worthington. Now let's get a move on Lindsay is waiting for me."

"Matt, I'd like you to meet some old friends of mine, this is Jack, Jen, and this beautiful lady here is Joey." He says with so much love in his voice, I start to get chocked up. I look down and see that we're holding hands, how had that happened?

I panic and say, "Um, Pace we really have to get going. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"What? Yeah sure." He says somewhat confused.

Jack and Jen obviously seeing my distress at the situation had grabbed our stuff; ready to leave when ever I was ready. I look at them and take off down the street, not waiting to see it they were following me. I just had to get away, it's all too much to absorb. Pacey was back in my life just like that, and I knew that the mask I'd had in place for three months now, had just slipped. I need time to think, to absorb what had just happened.

What I didn't see in my hurry to get away from it all, was Jen giving Pacey a piece of paper with our address and phone number on it. And Jack telling him he didn't think it was too late to fix everything between us, if that's what he really wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Pacey's P.O.V.

I'm just standing here on the street watching her leave, and I don't know why. One minute she's in my arms hugging me fiercely, and the next she couldn't get away from me fast enough. I know I should be going after her, asking her to stay and talk to me but I can't seem to move. I just keep staring down the now empty street.

"Pacey, come on man let's go!" Matt says impatiently, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah. Okay I'm coming." I reply, not really paying much attention to him. I look down at the paper in my hand. It's a phone number and address, Jen gave it to me before she and Jack took off after Joey. I wasn't prepared for what had just happened. Maybe she's in just as much shock as I am; maybe that's why she ran. I think I might have reacted the same way had I been in her place, after all I too ran that summer when I thought I could never have her, that she would always be Dawson's. If she needs time, then I'll try and give it to her.

"So that was Joey?" Matt asks. "No offense dude, but how could you leave that behind? Are you insane?"

"I think I just might have been, but now that I've come to my senses and realized how much I gave up. I'm going to do anything I have to, to get her back!"

"You really are still in love with her aren't you?"

"I am, and hopefully she'll give me another chance to prove just how much."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to start by telling her the truth. I left because I thought that I was nothing, but now I know that I am nothing without her. She means everything to me. Hopefully she'll listen, she looked pretty mad when she left."

"But didn't that guy, you said his name was Jack right? Didn't he say that it wasn't too late to fix things?"

"He did, and I know that Jack and Jen only want what it best for both of us, so I'm going to believe him."

"So, are you going to call her?"

"I don't know, what if she hates me for what I did?"

"Pacey, I know we just met, but I like you so I'm going to be honest with you. I've seen enough in this world to know that you don't hug someone, or look at someone the way Joey was with you, if you hate them. She still has feelings for you."

"You think?" I ask.

"I know. Call her, talk to her, but most importantly tell her you still love her with every fibre of your being. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a certain chatty blond to keep a date with."

"Okay, see you around man." I say as he walks off.

I'm not ready to go inside yet so I start to walk towards the pond I had seen earlier. I need to think about what I'm going to do, I always think more clearly around water. I can't get over how good she looked, almost happy but not quite. Everything this afternoon seemed so surreal, like I was watching from above as this chain of events unravelled in front of me, but I was helpless to do anything but watch. I reach into my pocket and wonder what to do. Should I call her and risk her hanging up on me, or do I go over there and risk having her slam the door in my face? I stare at the water and can almost see her face in it, after a while I decide its probably better to talk to her in person.

As I make my way back to the dorm I can't help but wonder what the next few hours will hold. I know that I had wanted to wait longer before facing her, but if I wait any longer it's like I'm hiding from my problems, besides we've lost enough time together because of my foolish pride. I reach the dorm head up to my room grab my shower stuff, a change of clothes and head for the showers.

As I walk down a residential street looking for the address on the scrap of paper Jen gave me earlier, I'm confused. I was expecting her to be living on campus in one of the dorms, but I guess that's not the case. I finally find the house that matches the numbers written on the paper, and walk up the steps to knock on the door.

From inside I here a muffled response that sounds like 'Hold on I'll be right there' but it doesn't sound like Joey's. I'm surprised when the door opens and I am face to face with Jen's grandmother.

"Hello Pacey, it's good to see you again." She says.

"Um, Mrs. Ryan, um, Hi. I ran into Jen earlier today and she gave me this address, I thought it was Joey's but I guess I was wrong. It was nice seeing you again, please tell Jen I stopped by." I say turning to go back down the steps.

"Pacey Witter, you come back here."

"What is it Mrs. Ryan?"

"First off, to all of you kids I'm Grams so please don't start with the Mrs. Ryan nonsense. And secondly you were right Josephine does live here. They're all out back having a barbeque, why don't you come in and have a seat in the living room and I'll go get her for you. I imagine you want to speak with her in private?"

"Thank-you that's very kind of you." I say polietly, entering the house.

From my place in the living room I can hear hushed voices coming from the back yard. I sit staring at the floor when I hear someone approach me. I look up to see a very tired looking Joey standing in the doorway.

"Jo!"

"What do you want Pacey? Didn't you hurt me enough last spring?" she asks spitting venom at me. Anger and pain all written clearly on her face and in her eyes.

"Joey, I came to explain why I did what I did. I was so wrong about so many things. I let all of my insecurities eat away at me until I didn't recognize myself. I thought you would realize that I was the screw up everyone says I was, that you couldn't really love me, that you would see me for who I really was and run back to Dawson, like I was some sort of adventure for you. I thought that you would grow tired of me, and if I followed you here to Boston you would start to resent me, think that I was holding you back."

"Pacey, how could you think any of those things? How could you ever believe that I didn't really love you? I gave my virginity to you, not Dawson, YOU! What does that say about how much I loved you. Was it so hard for you to believe that you were the man I loved, the one I wanted to spend my life with?"

"At the time it was. You had everything going for you, the good grades, the promise of an education, and the desire to go after what you wanted."

"Yeah, I had all of those things, but it also cost me the most important thing in my life. I lost you, Pacey. Believe me none of this matters without you, I would have given it up in a heart beat to be with you."

"I know, and that was why I left Jo, I couldn't let you sacrifice your future for me, you're meant to do great things."

"Pacey, don't you get it, loving you is possibly the greatest thing I've ever done, or ever will for that matter." She says with tears in her eyes.

I could tell that she was going to start crying any minute. She still hadn't moved from the doorway, I couldn't stand to let cry so I got up and walked over to her. I took my fingers and put them under her chin and titled her head up, forcing her to look at me.

"You know what the most important thing I learned this summer was? I learned that no matter where my life my take me and no matter what may happen along the way, you are my heart. I need you in my life, by my side, challenging me every step of the way." I say to her pouring my heart into every word.

"Do you really mean that Pace?" she asks her voice shaking.

"Potter, you have to be even more stubborn and insecure than me sometimes. I love you more than anything in the world, and would do anything for you. I thought by leaving I was setting you free, and as far as I can see all I've done is make both of us miserable. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Pacey, I don't know?" she sighs.

"Joey, please I need to know everything is going to be okay between us?"

"It's just you hurt me so badly last spring. The things you said to me, the way you looked at me, I wanted to hate you so much, but I couldn't. I still can't, but I can't forget them either."

"I admit what I did was reprehensible; it was hardest thing I've ever had to do. You've got to know that. I hated myself for what I did to you. That's why I left the way I did, it killed me to see you looking so broken hearted, knowing I was responsible for your pain. I almost went over to the B&B a couple times of to beg you to take me back."

"I would have. You know, taken you back."

"What about know?" I ask.

"I don't know I've had a lot of time to think about things."

"Joey, I need to know do you still love me? Do you still want to be with me?" I ask urgently.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - Joey's P.O.V.

"Pacey, I don't know I need some time. I need you to understand what you did to me, how much pain I was in."

"Jo, you know somehow, I always thought that I'd be to one hurting, not the one that was responsible."

"Ha! Hurting doesn't even begin to explain it Pacey; there were days I couldn't get out of bed, days where breathing was nearly impossible. I cried until I had no more tears. Bessie wanted me to go to grief counseling because I wouldn't talk about it, to anyone. If it hadn't been for Jen and Jack, I don't know. I think I might have died of broken heart." My voice is shaking, and I want so badly to cry, but I can't not in front of him, not if I want to stay in control.

"Jo," he says softly, searching my eyes for any sign that I might still care. "I talked to you all summer, you know that, everyday, every night on the boat. Doug once told me that if I left on True Love without dealing with us that all I would see would be you, all I'd hear would be your voice. He was right. I'd dream of you at night; waking up in a sweat because of how you'd look at me in those dreams. Everyone on the yacht thought I was crazy." He sees me losing the battle with my emotions as he speaks, and he reaches out to comfort me, instinctively. I brush past him and sit down on the sofa. I sit there for a few minutes trying to get back my control. I've been an emotional wreck ever since this afternoon at the coffee shop, and I only got worse when Jen and Jack told me what they had done. They said it was because they love me, and couldn't stand to see me so unhappy.

I can feel his eyes on me, he hasn't moved any closer and is still stood in the doorway. "Did you really mean what you said Pace? Do you still love me? Do you still want me?" I ask meakly, staring at the wall opposite the sofa.

He comes and sits next to me on the sofa, looking into my eyes and he says "You are the most important person in my life Jo, you always have been, without you I'm nothing. I don't think I'd be where I am without you. I know I wouldn't be nearly half the man I am without you. Even before we got together, when all we used to do was fight, and annoy each other. No matter what you said, no matter how much it hurt at the time I knew you didn't really mean it, because I knew we meant something to each other."

"Pacey, Stop." I say turning to him, tears in my eyes.

"Stop what?" he asks surprised by the sound of my voice. He moves closer and grabs my hand, looking deep into my eyes. "Josephine Lillian Potter, I love you with every fiber of my being, and I'm willing to do everything in my power to prove it to you; to win you back. I was a fool to let you go." A single tear escapes before I can stop it, I try to speak but all that comes out is a sob.

"Shh, Jo, it's going to be alright." he says moving even closer and wrapping me in his arms "I promise." He finishes and lightly kisses the top of my head. That's the final straw, I can't hold on any longer. I was finally able to do what I had wanted to do since realizing he was gone, I break down in his arms and cry while he holds me, rocking me back and forth. Whispering softly to me.

He just holds me, letting me get it all out. Slowly I begin to calm down; I look up into his blue eyes. "Thank You" I tell him laughing softly as I catch sight of his wet shirt.

"For what?" he asks smiling at me.

"For letting me cry, and for letting me soak your shirt."

"Well you're welcome, besides I think I deserved it. Are we okay?"

"I don't know, but I think were closer."

"Closer, huh? Potter I can live with closer, and I can live with a wet shirt, it's better that the beating I was expecting, because I know you happen to have a mean right hook." He says, his eyes dancing mischievously.

I laugh at his attempt at humor, smile and say "I love you too much to mess up your pretty face."

He just looks at me and stares, finally he says "Really, you still love me?"

"Yes, Pace I still love you."

"But?"

"But, I don't think I'm ready to jump back into things, too much has happened. I need, we need time to get to know each other again, without all of our past baggage."

"What do you want Jo?"

"I want to start over, a fresh start. I want to go dates; I want to spend hours talking; I want to spend time really getting to know each other again, without Capeside and all of the bullshit associated with it."

"I understand, and if you want to start over, then that exactly what we'll do. But before we start over theres something I want to give you. Something I should have given you before I left."

"What?" I ask, curious.

"Close your eyes." I do as he tells me to, and instinctively feel him move closer, his hands come up to my face. I feel his warm breath on my face, and relaxe into his touch. After all this time, and everything that has happened he still makes me feel alive with only the lightest touch.

"I love you." He says barely above a whisper as he closes the distance and softly covers my lips with his own. Immediately I am lost, I respond without thinking. I moan as I open my mouth under his, licking his lower lip seeking entrance to his mouth. He pulls me closer; his tongue meets mine as he deepens the kiss. I feel his hands move from my face into my hair, I am kissing him with everything I have kept locked up inside for so long.

"Hey Jo, where did you put... umm, Oops, sorry guys I didn't know." A very embarrassed Jen says backing out of the room as we pull apart.

I slowly open my eyes and stare into his passion filled ones. We are both breathing hard. I slowly lick my bottom lip, still tasting him there. "What was that?" I ask huskily.

"That was the good bye you never got, the one you deserved before I left." He explains.

"Oh well, then in that case, I think you should probably go before I forget that we are starting over."

He groans, giving me his best puppy dog stare. He realizes that I'm serious and sighs getting up.

He pulls me up and asks "Walk me to the door?"

"Okay, call me, you owe me a date."

"You're on." He says and leans in to kiss me on the cheek before slipping out the door. I watch him walk down the path, once he is out of sight I collapse against the door, weak kneed and smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Pacey's P.O.V.

I'm walking around grinning like an idiot. I'm sure everyone else walking around campus with me thinks that I have lost it. I think this is possibly the best I have felt in months, probably since that night at the Prom, on that boat, what an awful night that was; knowing that I didn't mean any of the things I was screaming at her, knowing I was breaking her heart, but unable to stop them.

I just left Joey's, she still loves me. After everything I put her through, that has to be some kind of miracle. She's willing to give me a second chance; she wants to take thing slow; she wants us to really get to know each other again. I can't blame her one bit, in fact I agree with her.

I'm going to call her as soon as I get back to the dorm, to see if she wants to do something tomorrow, a picnic maybe. We can relax, talk, and catch up on everything we've missed. Taking her number out of my pocket I head over to one of the pay phones in the lounge. I drop in a quarter and dial.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

"Grams house of sin, if you want it we've got it!"

"Jen, you really shouldn't answer the phone that way, I could have been someones mother for all you know." I tell her laughing.

"Never happen Witter, besides we have call display so I figured it was you. Who else would be calling from B.U.?"

"Lindley you're really too much sometimes."

"I know. So what can I do for you Pacey?" she asks "Okay stupid question I know, I'll go find Jo for you." She continues before I could answer her.

"Thanks Jen."

"Hey Joey, there's a boy on the phone for you." She calls teasingly "Hold on she's coming."

I heard her say thanks to Jen before she picks up the phone. "Hey, that was quick. I mean I know I told you to call me but you only left here what fifteen minutes ago." She says by way of a greeting.

"I missed you." I tell her in my best lovesick tone of voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah really, I can't wait to see you again, you're the one who practically threw me out of there, I didn't want to leave."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I was seriously tempted to forget my manners, and drag you up to my room and take advantage of you."

"Hey, you wouldn't have heard any complaints from me." I say grinning.

"And that's exactly why one of us had to leave Pace, and since this is my house that meant you were the one that had to go."

"So what you're saying is that you don't trust yourself to alone with me. If that's the case then I guess that a picnic would be out of the question?"

"Well I could always bring Jack or Jen along to act as a chaperone. Oh or even better yet how about I bring Grams she really should get out of the house more. Don't you think she'd enjoy a picnic in the park?"

I know she's pulling my leg, trying to get a raise out of me. She was doing a pretty good job "Potter." I say threateningly, letting her know she had gone far enough.

"Okay, so no Grams but what about..."

"Jo, I'm trying to ask YOU out here not the whole damned neighborhood."

"Well in that case, I would love to go on a picnic with you. When?"

"How's tomorrow?"

"Jen and I are supposed to be going for lunch with Grams, this whole female bonding thing before classes start on Monday."

"Oh. Okay, some other time then." I tell her sadly. I had really wanted to spend time with her again.

"No Pace, it's not okay!" she says angrily "I really want to see you, what if we had our picnic in the evening? We could eat, talk, and watch the stars. Could we do that instead?"

Smiling at the idea I tell her I think I like the idea of an evening picnic even better. I was thinking about holding her, being wrapped up in a blanket with her. "I'll pick you up at 6:00, you won't have to do anything, just be ready. I'll do everything else."

"Okay Pace, I can't wait. I have to go, Jacks making faces at me. He's going through Toby withdrawal, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Remember 6:00, and Jo." I wait for her reply.

"What Pace?"

"I love you Jo."

"Love you too Pace." She says before she hangs up.

I hang up the phone and smile. "Now where am I going to find everything I'll need for a picnic?" I say to no one in particular.

"Hi, Pacey." I hear Lindsay say from behind me "Need some help?"

"Yea, actually I do." I begin "Do you know where I can get stuff for a picnic? All of my stuffs in storage until my brother can sort what I need and bring it to me."

"Well you've come to the right person, my friends and I are big holiday picnic people, so I have everything you'll need, including the name of the best deli in town." She smiles at me as we talk "So you got a hot date or something?"

"You could say that."

"Matt told me you guys ran into you ex earlier when you went to the bookstore. He said she seemed pretty pissed with you."

"She was, but her roommates, Jack and Jen, mutual friends of ours from back in Capeside, they told me to talk to her. I went over there earlier and we talked. We're trying to make things right. Were going to start over, take it slow and get to know each other again. Neither us have been able to ignore our feelings for each other, so..." I trail off.

"Wow, you guys are so lucky, you're getting a second chance. I'm guessing you're taking her on this picnic tomorrow, hence the need for my picnic basket?"

"Yea, I can't wait. We're going to sit in the park and gaze up at the stars."

"Sounds romantic."

"Hopefully I have big plans for us, for our future. She's the love of my life."

"Pacey, what's new man?" Matt asks coming up behind Lindsay wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Ask your girlfriend man, she can fill you in. Linds I'll swing by your room in the morning for that stuff. Now I'm off to bed. Good night kiddies. Behave." I say chuckling as I walk towards the stairs.

I did it I thought to me self. I've been given a second chance at love and I'm not going to do anything to screw that up. Maybe I'm not the loser everyone always said I was, maybe there is hope for me yet. I crawl into bed and know that I'll dream of her all night long; of her soft kisses, her sweet taste, and those amazing sounds she makes when she's in my arms. I smile at the darkness and sigh. I am finally happy again.

"Pacey, where are you taking me?" she asks "And why am I blindfolded?"

"It's a surprise, and if you could see where we are going it would ruin the surprise, duh!" I say leading her along the path. That morning I had stopped by Lindsay's, gone to the deli and placed an order to be picked up later. Then I spent the rest of the day looking for the perfect spot for our picnic.

"Jo, have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Umm. Only when you picked me up, when we got in the car, and again just now." She says blushing slightly at the compliment. I've seen her blush like this for years and every time I am amazed at how she doesn't realize her own beauty.

"So how much farther Pace?"

"Patience Josephine, Patience."

"I know you think this is really romantic, and I sure it is, but you've been dragging me around blindfolded forever." She complains.

"Okay, we're here, now sit here." I say turning her so she will see the view, I guide her onto the blanket I had set up earlier, and gently pull her to the ground. I reach over to remove her blindfold and reveal my surprise.

"Oh Pace, this is," she's struggling for the right word "Beautiful. How did you do all this?"

"I had some help from a couple of new friends, and I spent most of the afternoon looking for the perfect spot."

"Well it is perfect."

"Yeah? I figured if I couldn't have this picnic on a boat, then the park over looking the bay with the light from the marina reflecting off the water would come in a close second. Now shall we eat? Lindsay assures me I have gotten the best fried chicken known to man in this basket."

"That sounds good. I'm starving, Jen was grilling me all through lunch, so I didn't get to eat a whole lot."

"What was she grilling you about?"

"You, and our relationship."

"We have a relationship?" I ask teasingly.

"If our first date goes well we might." She says deadpanned before turning and smiling at me. At first I was a little shocked at her comment, and then I realize she was teasing me.

"Potter." I growl at her.

"Pfft! You know I love you Pace."

"And I love you too Potter." I say softly. Leaning in for a quick kiss. As soon as our lips touch I am lost. She has always had this effect on me, and probably always will. There is this electricity between us that I have never felt with anyone else. She moans against my mouth, wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I catch her lower lip between my teeth and nibble gently on it, licking where my teeth have just been. I feel her open her mouth under mine and I push my tongue into her warmth. God this woman can kiss I think as we sink further into each other. I moan her name as she runs her fingers through my hair, angling her head for better access to my mouth. I lean into her and push her back onto the blanket, covering her with my weight. She pulls away feeling my weight on her and the ground beneath her back, she stares up at me, her eyes heavy with desire and she's breathing heavily. Finally she finds her voice she says "Wow! That was, we, umm, God I've missed you Pace."

"I know and I've missed you too Jo." I say staring down at her, stroking her cheek with my thumb. We just stare at each other for what seems like hours, until we hear her stomach growl and laugh.

"I guess I should feed you huh?"

"Might be a good idea, in my weakened condition theres no telling what I might do." She says flirtatiously.

"Josephine," I warn her "don't go starting something you have no intention of finishing."

"And how do you know I'm thinking of starting anything?" she asks innocently.

"It's in your eyes, I can see everything you're thinking." I tell her and I could, when I look into her soft brown eyes I can see her soul.

"What if I told you I was considering finishing it?"

"I thought we were going to take things slow, not jump back into anything?" I ask shock apparent in my voice.

"I might be persuaded otherwise!" she coos at me.

"What? You're teasing me right? This is a test?" I ask shocked at her boldness.

"Maybe, Maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see." She says taking a bite of her fired chicken and winking at me. On man, she's got me in knots, and she knows it. She's become bolder over the summer and I really like this new side of her. Well if she wants to play, we'll play. Smiling, I wonder just how far she's willing to go?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten - Joey's P.O.V.

This is amazing. I love this feeling. I'm sitting here wrapped up in a blanket with Pacey, his arms around me. He's kissing the side of my neck, driving me crazy and he knows it.

"Mmm... Pace, that feels so good." I feel him start to suck gently on the skin at the base of my neck where it meets my shoulder. "Oh God Pacey!" Unconsciously I reach my arm up around his neck and pull him closer, rolling my head to give him better access. I keep having to tell myself that we are taking things slowly, but when he touches me, instantly I want more. He's this force I'm drawn to, my magnetic north pole.

"Look Jo," he says pointing at a shooting star "make a wish." I close my eyes and wish for forever with him.

"So what did you wish for?"

I smack him softly on the arm and say "Pacey, if I tell you then it won't come true!"

"Come on, just a hint, did it involve me?" he smiles devilishly at me raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to tell you, now give it up Pace."

"Come on please?" he pouts at me.

"No!" I know he wont give this up unless I distract him, so I lean over to kiss him. I feel him respond immediately and smile against his lips. We continue to kiss for a while until I finally break away from his embrace.

"So I thought we were going to talk Pace? Not that I object to any of this."

He groans saying, "If you want to talk Jo, then we'll talk. What do you want to know?"

"Well tell me about this scholarship you're on."

"It's for students who in High School had average grades or just below. Ones whose teachers thought showed potential but were almost beyond help. Kids who really just needed someone to believe in their abilities, no matter what. In my case it was Mr. Kasdan who contacted Mr. Kubelik, and he in turn pulled some strings for me at B.U."

"Pacey, you do know that I have always believed in you, right?"

"I know Jo, but it's different with you."

"I guess, so what kind of courses are you taking?"

"Mostly it's all just general first year requirements, but I have a couple of specialized courses, design, and engineering principles."

"Have you picked a major yet?"

"Not yet I have until spring term, but I'm thinking engineering, it depends on if I like what I'm taking this fall."

"I'm so proud of you Pacey, you're really going to make it. I know you are! So what does your family think of all this?"

He looks down at the blanket and starts playing with the material, not meeting my questioning gaze he says quietly "I haven't told them."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know. I just told Doug that I was in the area and needed some of the stuff I have stored at his place. Nothing specific."

"You should tell your family Pacey, they would be so proud of you."

"Jo you know my family, why ruin a good thing by bringing them into this. I'm not doing this for them or anyone else I'm doing this for me. Besides you, Bessie, Bodie, and Alex are more my family than my own."

"Okay Pacey, I'll let this go as long as you're sure you don't want them to know."

"I'm sure Jo, I really am. What do you say we get you home, it's getting late and tomorrow is a big day for both of us."

"Is it really that late?"

"Yeah, it's almost eleven thirty, and I'm sure Jen will be in your room five minutes after you get home. Jack too for that matter."

"Pacey Witter, are implying that our friends, my room mates are nosey?" I asked him in mock surprise.

"I'm not implying anything. Jackers and Lindley ARE nosey. You know it, I know it, but most importantly they know it."

I walk through the front door in time to see both Jack and Jen dive for the living room sofa, trying to look casual. I laugh knowing they probably had their faces pressed to glass of the front window trying to get a glimpse of Pacey and I kissing good night at the door. I decide not to let them know I'm on to their voyeuristic activities. I walk past the living room heading for the stairs and my room. On my way past I pop my head in to let them know I'm home and to say good night, not stopping to let them ask any questions. I reach that stairs and quickly run to my room closing the door. I take off my coat, hang it on the back of the door and wait, silently counting in my head. One hundred and forty seven seconds later I hear them whispering on the landing out side of my door. I silently swing my door open, cross my arms over my chest and stare at the two of them obviously arguing about which one is going to grill me for information.

"But Jack, I asked her at lunch it's your turn." Jen whispers.

"No way Jen, she'll tell us all about it when she's ready." Jack whispers back.

"Come on please, I've already been too pushy today. You have to do this for me, I need details."

I could tell they'd been arguing for quite sometime about this, usually Jen uses begging as a last resort, Jack mostly gives in to her requests at the begging stage. I clear my throat, and they both froze, looking like deer caught in the headlights of a vehicle.

"You two are truly sad. Pacey gave you at least five minutes before you were up here asking questions. I clocked you at two minutes twenty-seven seconds. Sad." I say retreating back into my room leaving the door open this time, an invitation for them to come in. They stand there in shock for a while before coming in. I was sitting on my bed looking through my nail polish trying to decide what color to paint my toes.

Jen finally speaks deciding that I wasn't going to offer up any information

"So?"

"I'm thinking the silver it's classy, yet simple, but I love the blueberry, it smells yummy when you put it on. What do you guys think?" I say pretending to misinterpret her question.

"Jo, I don't care about nail polish, I want to know how your date went tonight!"

"It was fine. I really do think the silver is more the statement I looking for."

"Arg!" she screams "Jack talk to her, she's being impossible."

Jack is obviously on my side, and up for a little teasing on Jens behalf; he winks at me and says "Silver? Jo I don't know? I kinda like the metallic purple one you've got in there.

"Really? I just didn't think it was very well, Worthington."

"You could be right, and the right nail polish is important. What else have you got in here?" he says sitting next to me on the bed and dumping all my nail polish on the bed in front of him. "Let's see Passion, Lemon, Ice Pink, Aqua Dream, Midnight Blue, Denim, Royal, Silver, Clear, Flesh tone, White" he continues sorting through the small bottles.

"Grrr, fine be this way, you two have a fun pajama party painting each others toes. I'll find someone else to talk to, maybe Grams is still up." She says in a huff, turning on her heel and stomping from the room. Jack and I just looked at each other and start laughing.

Finally getting a hold of myself, I wipe the tears from my eyes and say to a still giggling Jack "That was too easy."

Jack still fighting the giggles, asks, "So are you going to spill?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm going to go change first. Why don't you go get Jen and when you come back I'll tell you both all about my date."

"Okay, be back in a minute." Jack says jumping off my bed, walking out of my room calling Jen in a singsong voice. I changed into my pajama pants and cotton tank top. Jack returns pulling Jen along by the arm as I was crawling into bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Are you two quite finished picking on me for the evening?" Jen asks still upset about the earlier teasing.

"Jen, I'm sorry about that, really I am but sometimes its just too easy to get to you."

"So really how was the date?"

I smile dreamily at them both before answering. "Guys it was amazing, he took me on a picnic near the harbor. You could see the lights from the marina on the water, and hear the music from the yacht club playing softly in the background. He had everything all set-up on a blanket. You could really tell he put a lot of effort into the evening, trying to make it perfect."

"Aww, that sounds so romantic."

"It was, Pacey held me in his arms and we pointed out all the constellations, the ones we could see in the city anyway."

"What I really want to know is did he kiss you again? The one I walked in on yesterday looked hot enough to melt the sun."

"Yes, Jen miss nosey, we kissed again. But that was all. We talked about what our summers were like, what we've done since we broke up at prom, his scholarship, our families, stuff. It was a really nice night."

"Sounds like it" Jack said.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Jo, you know you can ask us anything." Jack says sincerely.

"He hasn't told any of his family that he's going to school; he hasn't mentioned his scholarship or anything. I told him that I think he should tell them, that they'd be so proud of him, but he said this was something he was doing for himself, not them, not me, not anyone. I argued with him over his decision of not telling them, finally he told me that I was his family, along with Bessie, Bodie, and Alexander. I felt like I had to respect his choice, and told him as long as he was sure then I wouldn't say anything. But I think the Witter's have a right to know that their son is succeeding in life despite what they have put him through. Do you think that I should say anything to them? I just want them to see Pacey the same way I do. I want them to see him for the man he really is, not the one they think he is, or was, or even should be. Is that wrong of me?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven - Pacey's P.O.V.

Today I remembered exactly why it was that I hated high school so much. I walked into my first class to discover none other than Drue Valentine making as ass of himself. That in of itself I found amusing, but when he decided to try and take me down with him, that was when I started to have a problem. I am here to learn, to prove to myself that I can do this, and that I am going to make something of myself. Unlike Drue who is here because his mommy bought his way in, and could care less about actually learning anything.

After that my day got increasingly better, even though I have a ton on work already. I am definitely going to need Joey's help and encouragement to make it through these next four years. I smile and start daydreaming about her. I am the luckiest guy I know of, I completely screwed up and the love of my life forgave me.

I am brought out of my trance to discover the Spawn of Satan himself asking me something. I decide that it is probably easier to fake a conversation with him than it is to ignore him. Hoping to lose his interest and make him go away I say "What Drue? I was kinda in the middle of thinking about something, did you say something important?"

"I'm sure you were. He smirks at me So is she a hottie? Never mind, I just wanted to congratulate you. I have to say again that your dumping Harry Potter at Prom last year the way you did was masterful. You should have gotten rid of her mean, bitchy ass right after you fucked her on the class ski trip."

My blood is boiling at this point and I want to deck him for his comments, but I know that it wont do any good, and it is probably the fastest way for me to lose my scholarship. But no one talks about Joey like that to me and gets away with it, especially not Drue Valentine. "Drue, I'd thank you not to speak about Joey that way, especially not to me, you just might not live to regret it." I say angrily through clenched teeth, trying to remain in control.

"Whoa! Someones still carrying a torch! You two broke up months ago, and if memory serves you were the one doing the dumping. Its time to move on Bro." He adds glibly.

"Drue, while it's true that we did break up last spring, it might do you some good to know that we are back together now. So if I were you I'd be really careful what you say to me." I threaten him.

He looks around, trying to find somewhere to disappear to. He must have realized that he was no longer welcome and that he had pissed me off with his comments about Joey. Not really caring where Drue went or what he did, I walk off leaving him there, looking around lost in the middle of the quad.

I decide to dump my stuff and head over to Joey's to surprise her and see how her day went. As I walked across campus towards the dorms I am again lost in thoughts of her.

"Good afternoon Pacey. How are you on this lovely day?" Grams asks from her place in the flowerbed at the front of the house as I walk up the path.

"I'm good and yourself?" I ask politely.

"I'm wonderful. I thought I would cut some fresh flowers for inside. Brighten the place up."

"Is Jo back from class yet? I wanted to stop by and see how her first day went."

"That's sweet of you Pacey. I'm afraid she wont be back for about another hour or so, but Jennifer is in the kitchen making some tea. If you would like to stay you're welcome to join us."

"I'd love to join you for tea Mrs. Ry... Grams. I end quickly seeing her expression. Jen's presence in our lives had really changed her, she was no longer the stern, god-fearing woman who had lived next to the Leary's, now she was a surrogate grandmother to all of us.

"Grams, teas ready." Jen says poking her head out the screen door "Hey Witter, your here again?" She asks teasing me by stating the obvious fact that I was indeed once again at their door.

"What can I say I just can't stay away from all of you pretty ladies." I say winking at her.

Laughing she says "Alright Romeo that's enough, or I'll have to tell Jo that you were flirting with another girl. Tea?"

"Why Miss. Lindley that would be delightful."

"Come on in you can tell me all about your exciting summer on the high seas, and all about the nightmare that is known as the first day of classes."

"Well class wasn't too bad. I never thought it was possible for professors to assign this much work after only one day though. I was kinda hoping for a gradual transition." I said smiling.

"I know I already have two papers due on Friday, Ugh." she says wrinkling her nose. Pouring tea and putting a plate of cookies on the table.

"Hey the highlight of my day so far was finding out that the Spawn of Satan is my 8:00 Econ class. Now I really have a reason to hate Monday mornings." I say around a mouthful of cookie.

"You're kidding me right? Drue Valentine got into Boston University?"

"Lindley would I kid you about something like that?"

"You never know Pacey, you might just try." She says. "So your summer how was it?"

"One word, Lonely. Jo was all I could think about. I took quite a lot of abuse over it from some of the guys actually. I'm just so happy that she still loves me, and was willing to give me a second chance. I figured she would never talk to me again after the way I treated her at Prom, and then for the way I left with out saying a word."

"She was pretty messed up for a while, and then when Dawson left for L.A. so soon afterwards."

"Jennifer did you offer Pacey some cookies to go with his tea?" Grams asks.

"Yes Grams I did." Jen responds rolling her eyes.

"They were delicious. Thank you." There is something about Jens grandmother that always makes me mind my manners.

Just then Jack entered the kitchen through the back door, grumbling about something.

"Jackers! How's it going?" I ask.

"Pacey!" he says a little shocked. He was looking around the room as if trying to figure out what was different. "You do know that you don't live here right?" he asked teasingly.

"I know. I just came to see Jo. Rough first day?" I asked eyeing his overflowing backpack.

"Yeah, who know education was going to involve so much work? I just want to coach the kids, not teach them geography!"

We all laughed at Jacks comment. "Aw, poor Jackers all frustrated after only one day!" Jen mocks him.

"Jen that hurts!" he replies pretending to be hurt by her words.

"Just think of it as payback for last night."

"Pfft! You totally deserved that. You were being pushy. Besides last night you were just asking for trouble."

I had to laugh at their argument. "Guys, if I didn't know any better I think you were an old married couple."

"WHAT!" they both screech turning to look at me.

"Come on, face it, you're as bad as me and Jo."

Raising an eyebrow she looks at Jack and says, "He does have a point you know."

Jack obviously needing to unwind from a long day, and wanting to play drops to one knee in front of Jen and asks "Jennifer Elizabeth Lindley, Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Laughing Jen says "Thanks Jack, it's a really nice offer but we both know that I'm not really your type. I think that's always been our problem, we both like men. Besides I'm still mad at you." she pouts.

"Jenny, ya know I love ya!" he says ruffling her hair.

"And me you Jackers." She replies a little sadly.

"Hey Jen what's Pacey's car doing parked out front?" Joey asks as she comes into the kitchen.

"Why, I came to see you of course my love."

"Miss me again already Pace?" she teases.

"Always, now come over here and give me a kiss."

She rolls her eyes dramatically and sighs. "I suppose if I have to." She smiles, walks over to me and settles in my lap. Cupping my face between her hands she leans in to kiss me softly. I tightened my arms around her and kiss her hungrily. She melts instantly wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer.

"Oh god! Get a room!" Jen complains loudly and Jack merely laughs heading off to the front room, so as not to have to witness our public display of affection.

"Mmm..." She murmurs when I finally break our kiss and rest my forehead against hers. "Hey Pace how was your day?"

"Aside from running into Drue Valentine, it was great. And you how was your day?"

"My day was amazing! I loved every minute." She says smiling her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Didn't you miss me?" I ask pouting a little.

"Yes Pacey, of course I missed you, but today I realized that all of my dreams are going to come true."

"And when did you come to this realization?"

"About the time I walked trough the door and saw you sitting at my kitchen table."

"Wow! Then I guess it must mean that all of my dreams are going to come true as well." I say softly before catching her lips in a gentle kiss once again.

"Aw Geez! Are you two still at it? I came in here looking for food, I didn't want to have to watch you two devour each other." Jack teases "Seriously though guys, I'm happy that you found your way back to each other! But please for the sake of my appetite please go maul each other somewhere where I don't have to witness it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve - Joey's P.O.V.

*Two Months Later*

Look at him, he's so cute. We've been up here studying in my room for hours now, or at least he's been studying, I've been watching him study and daydreaming. Without out looking up from his textbook he says with a smile.

"Jo, you ARE supposed to be studying, you have exams in less than two weeks and in case you've forgotten its Thanksgiving this week-end. Now stop staring at me and get to work!"

I haven't forgotten about Thanksgiving, we are all going back home to Capeside, the five of us. Pacey didn't want to go home at first, too many reminders of what the past was like for him, I think. But I told him in no uncertain terms that he was coming home with me, at least to the B&B. He doesn't have to see his parents or family unless he wants too. Finally he agreed and we are leaving tomorrow after our last classes. I can't help but wonder if I made the right decision in not telling the Witter's about Pacey being in school. I sigh before returning to my own textbook. I think I've re-read this page ten times now and I still have no idea what it says. After a few minutes my eyes are drawn back to him again. I am so in love with this amazing man, and I'm so proud of everything he's accomplished this year.

"Josephine!" he growls.

"What I'm studying, honest." I say with a smile and laugh softly. Now I have to say that this is a switch; whoever would have thought that Pacey Witter would one day actually be telling Joey Potter to stop daydreaming and start studying; they would have been called crazy and locked me up for sure, at least they would have a year ago.

"No, Jo you're not! You're staring at me like I'm a piece of meat!"

"I'm not!" I reply indignantly, even though I know that I am, and that I'm going to continue doing it. Slamming his book closed and shoving it and his notes out of the way, he reaches across my bed grabs me by the waist, pulling me up against him. He rolls on top of me, pinning me underneath his strong body. He stares into my eyes, searching for something. Under his weight I can feel his arousal pressing into my thigh, and I shudder with wonder as I again realize that I do that to him.

"Now what is just so damned interesting?" he growls softly.

"Nothing, really Pace. You just looked so cute sitting there. Concentrating really hard, you were totally focused. I was thinking about how much I love you, and how proud of you I am. I'm so happy that you are taking school so seriously and doing so well. I love bragging to all of my friends at Worthington about my amazing, thoughtful, caring, sensitive boyfriend, who treats me like a princess. Plus it doesn't hurt to throw in the fact that he also happens to be on the Deans list at Boston University. Do you have any idea what that means Pace?"

"Yeah, it means that I spend too much time with these damned books trying to be the best damn student I can, and not nearly enough time taking you out and showing you off at all of those parties Jack, Jen, Matt, and Linds are always going to."

"No Pacey, it means that you have proven everyone who thought that you'd do nothing with your life wrong. Besides, I like spending time with you like this. This is much better than some loud, sweaty, drunken Frat Party."

"Potter, anytime you want to get loud and sweaty with me, you just let me know and I'm there alright!" he grins down at me wickedly, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

This is how things have been between us since we got back together. All of the previous tension between us regarding sex is gone, now everything is full of sexual innuendos. We tease each other constantly with heated looks and soft caresses. We hide sexy notes in each others notebooks. We haven't slept together again yet, keeping to our promise to really get to know each other again. Things have changed between us this last two months; trust is no longer an issue we are always 100% truthful with each other; and while we both know that the past is there we know it will be dealt with when the time comes. Lately the desire to be together again has been growing stronger and as a result we have had some pretty heavy make out sessions. I'm sure the cost of heating water has gone down in our house what with all of the cold showers I've been taking.

Arching against him seductively I ask "So are we officially taking a study break?" my voice heavy with desire. I feel him shudder and I know we are done studying for the night.

"Oh yeah, we are taking a study break alright!" Lowering his lips to mine he takes my breath away with his rough kisses. We both moan with pleasure at the contact. I bite his full lower lip, soothing the area with my tongue running the tip along it length; his tongue comes out to meet mine. Deepening the kiss he pushes his tongue into my mouth exploring the roof, before retreating to tangle once again with my own. I hear him growl from deep within his chest as he brands me with his lips. He rocking his hips against mine, feeling his rock hard arousal I moan loudly and move to pull him closer, cradling his hips between my thighs. I feel the dampness at my core as he presses against me, this time I rock back against him and it is his turn to moan.

"Oh god Jo! You are going to kill me if you keep that up." He says roughly, breaking our kiss and resting his head against my shoulder. He turns his head and begins to suckle on my neck just below my ear, where he knows I'm most sensitive. He licks the flesh and then blows softly soothing it after his rough kiss. My hips instinctively rise up against him, needing to be closer to him and feel his hardness against my throbbing core. He's turning me on even more, by using my bodies responses to him against me.

"Pacey, please." I pant, not knowing what it is that Im begging for, but wanting to find my release, he has me totally out my mind; and he knows it.

"Shh... Jo, let go baby, let me love you." He kisses his way down my neck, across my collarbone, his tongue dipping into the hollow at the base of my neck. I feel his hand come up to undo the buttons of my sweater. He has yet to touch me and already I'm aching to feel his lips on my body. He kisses me softly all over my face, my eyelids, the tip of my nose, and finally my lips. Finishing the task of my buttons he pushes the offending garment open, revealing my black satin bra. Backing away slightly he stares down at me with such love and desire that I simply have to touch him, bringing one hand to the side of his face I run my thumb over his lips and smile softly at him, showing him with my eyes how much I love him and what his touch does to me.

Slowly he traces the line where the fabric of my bra ends and my soft flesh begins with one finger so lightly I can't be sure he's even touching me. I feel my nipples tighten under his caress, the back of his hand finding the valley between my breasts, he moves to cup one full globe in his hand, running his thumb over the satin covering my nipple. My already tight bud contracts even further at his caress. Lowering his head he kisses his way across and down to my aching chest, I feel the front closure give way under his touch and my breasts spill free from their confines into his waiting hands. I moan again as his mouth finally finds its way to one nipple; biting down gently on the taught bud, he rolls it between his teeth as the tip of his tongue bathes it in liquid warmth. I whimper wanting him to take more of me into his mouth, growing impatient I lace my fingers into his hair and pull him closer, arching my back forcing him to open his mouth to me. I am so tightly wound right now, it wont take much more for me reach the edge and fall into the abyss of extreme pleasure.

Pacey can obviously scene my need. "Jo, relax. Just let go it's okay, I'm here to catch you." He knows I'm close and begins to repeat his ministrations on my other breast, again I run my fingers through his hair, pulling him close, guiding his movements. He begins to suck harder, taking as much of me into his mouth as he can, finally the sensations he is creating within my body are too much and I plummet over the edge into oblivion, crying out his name.

"That's it baby come for me! God you are so beautiful Jo." He whispers in my ear as body convulses slightly beneath him.

Panting, I slowly begin to recover from my release, opening my eyes slowly I look up at him and smile. "Wow! Well that was fun." I giggle before continuing, "I love you Pace."

"I love you too baby." He leans down to kiss me again, his breath is still slightly labored and I know that he is extremely turned on by what he just did to me, so I start to rock my hips again. He groans softy and pushes back. Slowly I run my hands down his muscular back, to cup his ass; pulling him to me as hard as I can, needing to feel him against me, getting as close as possible with our clothes on. I move one hand from his ass in between our bodies to cup his erection through the tight denim of his jeans. As I rub my fingers along his hardened length he gasps and pushes himself into my hand. Wanting to feel the silky smoothness of his hard shaft, I pop the straining buttons on the fly of his jeans and reach inside to grasp him through the cotton of his boxers, but its still not enough. I dip my fingers beneath the waistband of both his boxers and jeans pushing them down over his hips as he arches away slightly to aid me in my task. Soon he is free of all confining material, gently I wrap my hand around his throbbing cock and stroke the full length of him; doing it just the way he showed me so many months ago now. The way that brings him the most pleasure. We are kissing passionately our tongues fighting for dominance, mimicking the movements of our hips and my hand. He moans again breaking the kiss, he throws his head back in pleasure, his eyes are dark with need, his breathing is erratic. I can tell he is close, and I want to be the one to bring him to orgasm. Needing to taste him again I instruct him as to my wishes.

"Roll over Pace." Is all that I can manage to say through my own cloud of desire. He obeys me and I quickly move to straddle his hips. I kiss him softly on the lips; pulling away I grin wickedly and begin to kiss my way down his broad chest, stroking him firmly all the while. I kiss the tight skin at his belly button, dipping my tongue inside before continuing on towards my ultimate destination. I blow softly on his heated flesh moving my hand to cup his balls lightly. Needing more my tongue seeks out the drop of moisture collecting at the tip of his penis. Slowly I lick his pulsing length from top to bottom and back up again, before ending his torture and engulfing him in the damp warmth of my mouth. I feel him shaking with desire as he buries his hands in my hair, guiding my movements and I slowly bob up and down over him.

"Fuck! Jo that feels so good, but baby you gotta stop or I'm gonna come."

I lift my head to look up at him, once again licking at the drop of moisture collecting on the tip of his cock. I smile and say, "That's kinda what I thought I was trying to do Pace." Before taking him back into my mouth as far as I can. After a few more strokes, moaning deeply, he tightens his grip in my hair. I feel his dick twitch slightly before emptying his seed into my mouth in quick bursts. I swallow every drop he has to offer, cleaning him off completely before sliding up his chest. Looking him in the eyes I lick my lips, letting him know that I enjoyed every second of his orgasm. Kissing him softly as his body shakes from the force of his release. Wrapping his arms around me tightly, he kisses my neck and sighs happily.

"Happy Pace?" I question, resting my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head, laughs slightly and says "Happy? No Jo, after that little performance I'd have to say that I have died and gone to heaven!"

"So what you're saying is that you liked that?" I ask innocently.

"Jo what's not to like? I just had the most beautiful woman in the world give me probably the best blow job of my life, swallow me whole, and lick her lips like a cat at a bowl of cream afterwards."

"I love you, so much. I hope you know that?"

"I think I do Jo. And I love you just as much, maybe even more."

I sigh happily and close my eyes savoring the closeness we are sharing. After a few minutes reality comes back to me and I say, "It's getting late, Jack and Jen will be back from the movies with Grams anytime now. We should probably make ourselves decent before one of them comes barging in here. I move to roll off of him and he pulls me back close again. Murmuring softly in my ear and stroking my hair, "Soon baby, soon. Just let me hold you a little while longer."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen - Pacey's P.O.V.

Heading out of my room and down the stairs to run to class I see Lindsay heading the same way. "Hey Linds. Hows it going?"

"I'm good, running late but good."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." I say smiling at her.

"So Pace what are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm going home with the gang to Capeside. Hopefully if things go well I can enjoy the holiday and avoid all confrontations with the Witter clan."

"Come on your family can't be that bad, can they?"

"That's where you're wrong, they are probably even worse than I say. But it doesn't really matter that much we are all staying at the Potter B&B so if everything goes according to plan they won't even know I'm back in town."

"They sound interesting, especially if you are doing whatever you can to avoid them. And if they are as horrible as you say then I can't really blame you for not wanting anything to do with them. So when are you leaving?"

"Later this afternoon. After class I'm going over to Jo's, we're leaving from there. We should be back in sleepy little Capeside in time for dinner. So, what are your plans for the holiday?"

"Matt and I are spending it in Jersey with his folks. We're catching the train out there tonight. I guess I'll see you next week, I need to get to class Professor Barkley is going over what's on our exam next Friday so I don't want to be late." She said as we reached the quad.

"Okay, I've got to run myself. Have a good long weekend Linds."

"You too Pace. Say Hi to Joey for me."

"Will do."

With that Lindsay began jogging in the direction of her class and I took off towards mine.

Finishing my last class for the day I ran back to the dorm, dropped off my books and grabbed my stuff for the weekend, and headed over to Joey's house. When I get there I park around back on the driveway. We are all going down in Jens car; her parents gave her a brand new Chevy Tahoe as a graduation present. I think they felt guilty for shipping her off to Capeside to live with Grams back in high school and were trying to make it up to her somehow. Grabbing my stuff out of the trunk I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind.

"Hey sexy!" she whispers in my ear, pressing her soft breasts against my back, kissing my neck and dipping her tongue into my ear.

I moan at the contact, feeling myself begin to harden. "Potter." I growl turning around to pull her close and hold her tightly in my arms. She stares up at me from beneath her lashes, pressing her body flush against the length of mine. Wrapping her arms around my neck, her fingers playing softly with the hairs at the nape of my neck. She pulls my head down to meet her lips but I resist her, my eyes twinkling with mischief; my lips an inch from her own. "Something I can do for you beautiful?"

"As a matter of fact Pace there is." She leans in further and but I back away slightly, I can see she's getting annoyed at me for denying her kiss.

"And what would that be?" I ask huskily.

"This." She whispers, just before her lips touch mine. Instantly I am assaulted by images from last night, remembering again what she did to me; I pull her closer and devoured her mouth. I feel her open her mouth to me and I push my tongue into her warmth "Mmm." we both moan and continue to kiss. Her hands weave into my hair and mine slide down her back to cup her firm bottom. I pull her roughly against my rapidly hardening erection. I lean against the car for support; it feels like we are the only two people in the world. Suddenly we are brought out of our passionate embrace by a stream of cold water blasting against us.

"What the?" I'm not too aware of my surroundings after that kiss. I look up from Joey's beautiful face to discover Jen and Jack grinning and aiming a garden hose at us.

"If you two lovebirds are quite finished the truck is loaded and were ready to go." Jens says.

"Lindley that little stunt was mean, and so unnecessary you could have just called us and we would have been right over there."

"We did Pace, in fact we've been calling you both for five minutes now with no response, Jack even tapped you guys on the shoulder and got no response. So you see the hose was necessary." She says smiling.

"Five minutes? Really?" I ask still a little dazed, running a hand through my hair.

"Really!" Jack says laughing.

Pulling Jo close to me again I look down at her and smile. "What do you say sweetheart should we continue this in the back seat of Lindley's truck?"

"Oh No! No way! I'm not going to watch two make out for a hundred miles. One of you sits with Grams and the other rides up front with me.

"Fine, but don't think I'll go quietly. I just wanted to cuddle with my girlfriend." I complain.

"Come on Pace you and Jen can argue all the way home, but I would actually like to get there today so lets go." Jo says pulling me towards the truck.

"Yes Dear!" I say in my best-whipped boyfriend voice.

We all pile into Jens truck, me up front and Jack, Joey, and Grams in the back. I start thinking about how I left everything last spring and wondering if going home is a good thing or not. We've been on the road for about half an hour when I notice that all three passengers in the back are sleeping, they all look so peaceful. My eyes linger on Joey. God, she is the most beautiful woman on earth, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make her happy for the rest of our lives. Jen glances at me briefly before turning her attention back to the highway stretching out in front of us.

Smiling she says "You really do love her don't you Pace?"

"More than you'll ever know Jen. I'm trying so hard to prove that I am worthy of her."

"You already have Pacey."

"I don't think so Jen. I'm only just starting to break out of the town loser with no future mold."

"You were never a loser. Joey would never be with a loser she's too smart for that, she's very lucky to have you. I know that Jackers and I give you guys a hard time about your PDA's, but you two share a rare kind of love. You guys are going to make it."

"How do you know that?"

"Well you listen to each other, you encourage each other to be the best you can possibly be, and with everything you guys have been through to be together your love had just grown that much stronger."

"Thanks Jen."

"For what?"

"For being such a great friend to both of us. For being there, for Jo when I couldn't be. She needed people around her that cared about her."

"She never gave up this summer you know? She kept telling Jack and me that you guys would find each other again."

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky!" I say quietly before once again turning to watch her sleep. I don't think I will ever tire of watching her like this. Before I know it we are passing familiar landmarks and pulling up to the B&B. I get out, stretch, and open Joeys door to gently wake her from her slumber.

"Baby, wake up were here. You're home."

"Mmm... what Pace?"

"We're home, let's go say Hi to Bessie." I lean in and kiss her softly. She smiles up at me with her lopsided smile and my heart melts.

"Joey!" I hear Bessie's voice call from behind us.

"Bessie!" Joey says climbing from the car, and running to embrace her sister. I watch them for a few minutes before going and helping Jack with the bags. When I walk through the door loaded down with bags, and I am attacked by a three year old, Alex. He runs over to me on his sturdy little legs screaming "Unka Pathy!" and laughing.

"Hey there, how's my favorite little man?" I smile, dropping the bags by the door and pick him up. I inhale his sweet baby smell and wonder if Joey and I will ever be lucky enough to have children of our own some day.

"Hey Man!" I say to Bodie as I walk into the kitchen carrying Alex. "I was attacked by a flying Alex when I walked through the door, know anything about that?"

Bodie laughs and looks up from what he's doing. "Well since Jo told him you were coming home for Thanksgiving he's been a ball of energy. Everyday since he's asked for his Uncle Pacey."

"Is this true kiddo?" I ask tickling him. He giggles and smiles at me nodding his head.

"Pacey Witter, you stop winding my son up, he's bad enough already and doesn't need any help from you." Bessie says entering from the backdoor follow by Joey.

"Okay Bess, I'll trade you. Your son, for my girlfriend."

Joey smiles and walks over and hugs both of us, kissing Alex and them me on the cheek. Bessie takes Alex out of my arms and heads off towards the living room.

"Come on I'll show you to your rooms. We have no guests booked this weekend so it's just family."

We all stop to grab our stuff before heading towards the bedrooms.

"Joey you're in your old room, Mrs. Ryan you're in the room next to Joey. The rest of you are upstairs, come on."

I wink at Joey before disappearing up the stairs. I guess Bessie isn't taking any chances and by putting Grams next to Joey she figures I wont be sneaking in to see her in the middle of the night.

"Jen this is you, Jack you're next door, and Pacey you're next to Bodie and me, across from Alex." She smiles triumphantly knowing she has squashed any hopes of being alone with Joey this weekend. Behind closed doors at least. I smile at her, walk into my assigned room and look back at her to say "Thanks Bess. I'm a really light sleeper so I'd appreciate it if you and Bodie could keep things down at night. I don't want to miss any beauty sleep this weekend."

"Sorry Pacey, I'm just protecting my baby sisters honor, and while you're under my roof you play by my rules."

"It's alright Bessie I understand, really I do. If I had a sister like Jo I'd want to protect her from guys like me too."

"Pacey it's not that I don't trust you, but well I don't trust you. I have eyes, I see how you two look at each other, and I'm happy you found your way back to each other. I just don't want another baby Alex running around here before you're both ready."

"Bessie, I promise I'll be good. I however can make no such promises for Jo, so you'll have to make your own deal with her."

"Who's going to have to make a deal with who?" Joey asks walking into my room.

"Your sister and I have reached a deal where by I behave myself in a gentlemanly manner around you this weekend and she lets me keep all of my body part intact and attached."

"Bessie did you threaten Pacey?"

"Not really Jo. I just let him know that house rules have changed a little this weekend; they go for you too. No sneaking into each others rooms after dark, and no funny business. Got it little sister?"

"I get it Bessie, geez someones being slightly over protective! Pace I wanted to go over and see Gail. Want to come with me?"

Knowing Dawson wont be home until Christmas break I agree. I may have apologized to him for my part in the downfall of our friendship, but that doesn't mean I forgive him for his either.

"Sure, why not." I reply taking her hand and bringing it to my mouth for a light kiss.

"Well see you later Bessie." I say walking from the room.

"Don't be long, dinners in an hour." She calls after us.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen - Joey's P.O.V.

Sitting in my little rowboat with the man I love rowing over to our mutual childhood sanctuary feels a little surreal right now. Nervous about how the news that we are back together again might affect the people I have always considered part of my family.

"So, Pace when was the last time you heard from Dawson?" I ask curious as to how the fence mending between the two previous best friends is going. This is the first time that I have openly asked him such a question. By mutual decision we have not discussed the topic of Dawson or the Leary's for fear that it would once again cause problems between us.

"Actually I haven't talked to him since I called him from Florida at the beginning of the summer. You?"

"Not since he left for California. I guess he's been busy, or something." I say, the hurt apparent in my voice, while Pacey knows about the kiss we shared before he left, he also knows there is nothing between us more than friendship. I can't help but feel like he has abandoned his friends.

"Jo, you know how Dawson gets when he's really into something new, or when he's been hurt. Give him some time." He says, his voice tender with understanding.

"I guess." I sigh heavily before smiling. "I can't wait to see Lilly though, she must be getting so big now. Bessie says that she is really cute."

"Yeah, I imagine she must have her parents wrapped around her little finger."

Reaching our destination I say "Well then let's go and say Hi, and get this over with." Climbing on to the Leary's dock staring at the house. He reaches for my hand as we head up the path. He smiles at me, pulling me close and kissing my forehead. He knows I'm nervous about telling the Leary's about us. I had asked Bessie not to say anything about us being back together, at the time it seemed like the best way to leave the past in the past.

"Jo, everything's going to be fine, you'll see." He says reassuring me.

"I know, I'm just a little nervous. But they need to know that there is no hope of Dawson and I ever getting back together, that my future lies with you."

He has tears in his eyes as he strokes my cheek, at hearing my declaration of love. Knocking on the door we can hear Lilly crying softly somewhere in the house. The door suddenly opens to reveal a very frazzled looking Gail.

"Joey, Pacey!" she says surprise in her voice. "Wow, this is a pleasant surprise. Joey, Bessie told me that you and the others would be back home for the holiday, but Pacey I wasn't expecting to see you. How are you?" she asks him smiling warmly.

"I'm good. Thanks."

Lilly chose that moment to let out a squeal. Gail realizing that we are still standing in the doorway moves aside to invite us in. "Come in, have a seat in the living room. Can I get either of you anything to drink? I was just making some tea."

"That would be nice." I reply, as Pacey nods his head in agreement "Let me take this angel for you, give you a couple of minutes rest."

"Thanks sweetie." She says handing Lilly over to me.

"Pace, look at how cute she is!" I say grinning at him. He comes over to where I stand rocking her gently. He strokes her chubby cheek with one finger and makes funny faces at her, of course she giggles at him. I smile and can't help thinking that he is going to be a wonderful father someday and I can't wait to see him with our own children.

"You want to hold her?" He just grins and takes her in his strong arms. Cradling her close to his heart.

"Here we are Gail says carrying a tray with three steaming mugs on it. So, what brings you by the house?"

"Well I wanted to come by and say Hi, see this gorgeous baby, and see how things are with you. I've missed you."

"Well things are good, the restaurant is insanely busy as Bodie and Bessie have probably told you. And this one is talking. As if on queue she looks up from Pacey's lap, points at Gail and says "Mama." Gail just smiles.

"Joey, tell me how is school?"

"Good, I love it. My classes are amazing. I'm on the deans list, but it's a lot of hard work."

"And Pacey what about you? What are you doing these days?"

"Well I'm living in Boston, working, I'm even taking some classes." He says being vague; he looks at me, his eyes asking me not to say anything more. I still think he should tell everyone about his scholarship.

"And are you two?" she asks indicating between us.

I smile widely, letting all my love for Pacey shine through. "Yes, we are back together. It's been almost three months now, and we are happier than ever."

"That's wonderful news. I'm so happy for both of you."

"Really? I wasn't to sure how you'd react?"

"Aww... Honey your happiness means as much to me as Dawson's and Lilly's. I know that your being together in the past hurt Dawson a lot, but the love you two share is so special. I, like your mother, have always believed that you and Pacey belong together. You are both so different, but at the same time so similar, you challenge each other; you are better versions of yourselves because of that love. Dawson's too much of a dreamer to ever end up with you Joey. He's my son and I love him; but he could never make you as happy as Pacey does. You have to let go of the past, and the guilt you feel regarding my son. Somewhere along the line Dawson decided that you two were soul mates; I don't know why he felt that way, but he was wrong. Be together; be happy. Follow your hearts and dreams. Sweetheart Dawson will survive."

With tears in my eyes, I hug her tightly. "Thank you Gail" I sob, before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too." She says hugging me back.

We pull apart and I move to sit next to Pacey, he puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses me softly. I look up to see Gail smiling happily at us. We sit and talk for a while longer before saying our goodbyes, explaining that Bessie is expecting us for dinner.

"Promise you'll come visit again at Christmas, both of you. I'm sure Dawson would like to see you, he's been so busy this semester."

"We will Gail, we will." I assure her. With that we leave hand in hand heading back home to the B&B. Pacey rows back and we sit in silence, neither one of us is sure what to say. Pacey again moves to help me out of the boat and he ties it securely to its mooring. I just stand there watching him in silence. When he finishes he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. We stand and watch the creek flow by us for a while, simply enjoying each other and the moment. My heart feels heavy in my chest even though a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders; a single tear escapes and runs down my cheek. Of course he notices this and comments on it.

"What is it Baby?"

"Nothing really, it just seems like all of the angst we created for ourselves back then was a monumental waste of time and energy. Gail's right you know."

"About what?"

"About us belonging together, and about Dawson never being able to make me happy. You once asked me when you get to be the person who knows me best, well Pace you are that person. Honestly I think you have been since that day when Dawson sent you to me, before all of this started. I was just too scared to admit it, too scared to admit what my heart was telling me. I turn in his arms and hold his face between my hands looking deeply into his eyes, he says nothing; just listening as I continue. Earlier today when you playing were with Lilly, holding her close to your heart; I looked at you and saw our children Pace. Sweetheart I was made to love you and if I never accomplish anything else in my life, it won't matter because you are my greatest accomplishment, and my true love. Everything else is insignificant in comparison."

"Josephine, I'll never know what great thing I did in the past to deserve you, but I thank god for you everyday. I love you, and I intend to prove it to you everyday for the rest of my life." He declares with unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"Oh Pacey." I whisper before he crushes his lips against mine. I feel his warm tears fall against my cheeks and mixing with my own.

"So you two seem to be in awfully good moods tonight." Jen observes as we sit in front of a fire after a wonderful dinner.

"We had a good day Jen, let's just say that past demons have been laid to rest, finally." I say sleepily before yawning.

"Hey Pace, I think it's time you put sleeping beauty to bed." Jack teases from across the room.

"Jack, I'm not tired; just relaxed."

"Then how come you can barely keep your eyes open?"

"I'm relaxing!" I insist stifling another yawn.

"Baby, your exhausted! Go to bed, rest. You don't want to be sick next week do you?" Pacey asks, his concern for my well being resounding clearly in his strong voice. I know he's right, if I'm tired I should listen to my body and getting sick right before finals is not good. I look up at him over my shoulder and smile softly.

"Trying to get rid of me Pace?" I tease.

"Damn straight woman. I've got a hot date that I don't want you around for." He says winking at me.

Playing along I pout, and move to get up off the couch, "Well in that case, I think I will go to bed. I'm obviously not wanted here."

"Potter!" he growls at me sexily, I love it when he growls. "I always want you."

Leaning over to kiss him softly before saying good night to everyone else. Hugging him close to me I whisper "Come tuck me in, in a few." Pulling away I look into his eyes. "Goodnight sweetheart. Night guys." Standing I leave the room in search of my toothbrush and pajamas. I go to the small guest bathroom opposite my room to get ready for bed, realizing how tired I really am. A few minutes later Pacey knocks on my bedroom door softly before entering and climbing onto the bed next to me. He smiles at me in the lamplight and cups my face in his strong hands, memorizing my face.

"Pace, will you read to me?"

"Yeah, you want me to?" He asks indicating for me to pass him my book. I hand it to him and snuggle up to him, resting my head on his chest, I close my eyes and breath in his scent.

"It's marked." Is all I can mumble through my exhaustion; he finds the page and I soon drift off listening to the sound of his voice. I'm not sure how long I slept for but I wake up to discover that the house is dark and quiet except for the light shining softly beside my bed. I roll over to turn off the light and see Pacey sound asleep, book open on his chest. Gently I remove the book from his grasp, reach over and turn out the light, not having the heart to wake him and send him upstairs. Curling up against him, he stirs in his sleep, wraps his arms around me, and sighs. I quickly fall back to sleep, this time listening to his heart beat steadily in his chest.

"And what do we have here?" I hear an annoyed Bessie ask when she comes in the next morning to wake me up for breakfast. Groaning I look over to where she is standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. "Jo, I thought we agreed no sneaking into each others rooms at night?"

"Bessie I can explain." I stammer, instantly awake realizing that Pacey is still sleeping beside me.

"I'm sure you can, and will" she doesn't sound impressed. "I suggest you wake Price Charming and come get some breakfast." She says before turning and closing he door on her way back to the kitchen.

I groan again and bang my head against my pillow a couple of times.

"Jo, what are you doing in my bed?" a very sleepy voice asks from beside me.

"Actually Pace, you're in my bad; and Bessie's out there about to blow a fuse."

"Oh, okay." He grins, kissing my cheek before going back to sleep. Sighing I get up to go face my sister.

"Thanks a lot Pace." I grumble before following Bessie out to the kitchen. I look over at him one more time as I'm leaving and smile in spite of myself. He looks almost angelic, so peaceful and happy; a small smile on his lips, his hair rumpled from sleep.

"I love you!" I whisper closing the door quietly so as not to disturb him again.

"Okay Bessie, let me explain." I say walking into the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen - Pacey's P.O.V.

Waking slowly I can tell that something isn't quite right, opening my eyes against the morning light I groan and close my eyes, rolling over hugging the pillow next to me. Inhaling I can smell her soft scent on the pillow and that's when it hits me; I'm in her bed, and it's morning.

"Shit!" I say out load bolting upright, remembering something about Bessie wanting to blow up at Joey. Deciding to brave Bessie's temper in hopes of some coffee, and hopefully a chance to explain that nothing happened. Walking towards the kitchen I hear her voice.

"Bessie I'm telling you NOTHING happened. Come you saw Pacey, he still had the same clothes on from yesterday. Besides what I choose to do or not do, and with who is really no longer any of your business."

I can tell she is upset, and blowing of steam at her sister; her famous Potter temper flaring.

"That's just it Jo. You decided that you don't need my advice or guidance anymore. I don't know what's really going on between you two; we never talk anymore. You've asked me to keep quite about your relationship and I have, but mostly because I don't know anything. Joey, I worry about you, more now that you are no longer living under my roof. I don't want to see you make the same mistakes I did, and I don't want to see you get hurt again. Don't get me wrong I love Pacey like a brother Jo, but I don't particularly trust him right now either. He broke your heart last spring, what's to say he wont do it again?"

"Bess, he's changed, he knows what he wants from life now. I know he loves me and would never intentionally hurt me. I trust him completely, so you are going to have to trust me. Have a little faith in us."

I decide to stop eavesdropping on them, and walk into the kitchen pretending not to have heard any of their argument. I walk towards Joey who is standing near coffee pot, staring out the window. Bessie gives Joey a look that asks if she thinks I heard any of their conversation.

"Morning Baby." I kiss her cheek, reaching for a coffee mug off the shelf beside her. "Morning Bessie, umm look, I'm sorry about sleeping in Jo's room last night. I guess was more tired than I thought and just crashed. But nothing happened." I stammer. Out of the corner of my eye I see Joey shoot Bessie and I told you so look.

"It's okay Pacey, when I found you in there this morning I wasn't expecting it, and logic hadn't quite kicked in yet."

"I just want you to know that it wasn't anything I planned. It just kind of happened."

"Alright, apology accepted, as long as it doesn't happen again."

"It wont! I promise her."

"So Pacey, what are your plans for today?" Joey asks from her place at the kitchen table.

"I hadn't really planned on doing anything, why?"

"Well, Bessie needs me to run to the market for her so Bodie can cook dinner tonight. Want to come with me? I could use a strong man to carry the bags." She says batting her eyelashes at me.

"Okay Baby, we'll go to the store for Bessie."

"Good in that case I'm going to go shower and get ready." She says heading off towards her bedroom.

As soon as Joey's out of ear shot Bessie asks "So how much did you hear?"

"Some, not much, but enough." I say not being able to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry Pacey, really I do want to be able to trust you again, but she's my little sister."

"I'd never do anything to hurt her intentionally, she's my life. You have to know that."

"I do. She tells me you're doing really well at school."

"Yeah, would you believe that I love my courses? It would seem I have a head for engineering."

"That's wonderful Pacey. I'm so happy that you both got out of Capeside and are making something of yourselves."

"Thanks." I mumble accepting her compliment.

"Bess, can I ask you something really important while were alone?"

"Sure, you know you can ask me anything?"

"Yeah, but this is REALLY important!"

She can obviously hear the sincerity and nervousness in my voice, so she comes and sits at the table with me, covering my hand with her own. "What is it Pace?" she sounds like she expects me to say that I'm taking off again or something.

"Maybe this would be easier if I had visual aides." I say letting out the breath I'm holding.

"Huh? Pacey, I'm afraid you've lost me."

"Come on Bess, I want you to see something, then I'll explain." I lead her up to my room. Going over to where I had left my bag I rummage around, looking for the small box I carry everywhere with me.

"Is that what I think it is?" she indicates at the velvet box in my hand. Sitting on the bed I turn the box over in my hand.

"Yeah, I saw them in the Bahamas and had to buy them. It was months ago, and I didn't know if we'd ever get back together or not, I had to have them anyways. I knew it was her I wanted to be with, it's always been her. Hell it'll always be her."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." I pass the box over. She opens the stiff hinge and stares at the platinum bands inside. One with a one caret square cut blue diamond with two smaller half caret diamonds, one on either side of the larger one. The other is a matching narrow band as simple as the first.

Pacey, these must have cost you a fortune! she cries.

"It's not important. They were made for her, she deserves to have them, it's that simple."

"So you're really serious about her?"

"I love her. I was made to love her. I know that we are still young, and that we are both still in school and all that. I just want the rest of the world to know what she means to me, what my intentions are."

"Wow! I don't know what to say here Pacey."

"Say you're okay with this, and that you'll give us you're blessing."

"Of course I'm okay with this Pacey. I guess I should welcome you to the family and tell you that if you ever hurt her again I will have Bodie hunt you down and hurt you just as badly."

"Thanks Bessie, you don't know how much that means to me."

"Well you make my baby sister very happy. So when are you going to ask her?"

"Christmas? Maybe sooner if the right moment presents itself."

"Here, you hang on to these." She says handing me back the box.

"Pace you ready?" she asks poking her head through my door half an hour later.

"Yeah. So where are Jack and Jen this morning?" I haven't seen or heard them all morning.

"Bessie said they left before she woke me up, they went to go see Mr. McPhee."

"Ah."

"Hey Pace, did Bessie say anything to you earlier in the kitchen, after I went to take my shower?"

"Nothing special, why?" I tell her, not wanting her to be suspicious.

"She keeps giving me these strange looks."

"She probably just misses having you around."

"Maybe." She replies, she doesn't sound convinced though.

"Let's go Potter." I say grabbing my coat.

Pulling up in front of Molly's Market a few minutes later, we park, and cross the street to head inside.

"So what's on Bessie's list?" I ask.

"Umm let's see, she says pulling the list out of her pocket. Potatoes, Carrots, Yams, pumpkin pie filling, chicken stock, bread crumbs, bacon." she reads off the list.

"Where do you want to start?"

"Produce, the bakery, then the deli...What Pace?" she asks catching me staring at her.

"Just admiring the view, Jo you look especially beautiful today, you know that?"

"Maybe that's because I had the best nights sleep of my life last night." she smile radiantly up at me.

"Really?"

"Pacey, I'd wake up in you arms every morning if I had the opportunity."

Damn, why do we have to be standing in a grocery store full of people when she says something like that to me? She makes me want to get down on one knee right now and ask her to be mine forever, but I don't have her ring on me so it will have to wait. Instead I decide to do the next best thing.

"I love you Potter." Smiling like an idiot, I kiss her passionately, not caring who's watching us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my wayward little brother. Making a spectacle of yourself as usual." I hear Doug's voice from behind me say. I groan and stop kissing Joey; damn I was hoping to avoid my family.

"Deputy Dougie, shouldn't you be out catching speeding cars, arresting someone for littering, or something?" I ask sarcastically. "I see you've added harassing people in the grocery store to you list of duties?"

"Actually little brother, no. Mom asked me to pick up somethings for her. What are you doing here? Life in the big city too much for you? I knew you'd come crawling back here begging for couch to crash on sooner or later."

I had forgotten how annoying Doug could be. "Sorry to disappoint you Dougie, but I'm doing just fine in Boston. Actually I'm here with friends, so don't worry your pretty little head about me, I'm not planning on staying."

"Joey, I see you took my lazy, slacker, free loading brother back." He leers at Joey.

"That's right Doug, but I think you already new that." She snaps at him.

"I think I'll be continuing on my way now. Pacey, stop by the house before you leave; Mom seems to worry about your worthless ass for some reason. God only knows why, we all know you'll never amount to anything; she should give up already and accept the truth, like everyone has." Doug says walking off with out looking back.

"Well...that was fun."

"Pacey." she warns me. I know she wants me to try to be closer to Dougie and my parents but I'm beginning to realize that too many bridges have been burned, on both sides for me to ever have a normal relationship with them, as was evident by Doug's display of ever lasting faith in me.

"I was going to try Jo, but after that I don't see the point. One public humiliation per visit is all I can handle."

We wonder around the store collecting everything on Bessie's list in comfortable silence, before heading back to the B&B. After seeing Doug, as much of an asshole as he was to me, maybe he's right maybe I should go see mom, tell her about school, my scholarship, and my plans for the future with Joey.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Seventeen - Pacey's P.O.V.

Why does this have to be so hard? Why, because you're listening to Doug's voice telling you that no one cares about you, and that they have given up on you. You used to live here, just walk up to the door and knock. I keep telling myself I can do this, yet I can't seem to move. I've been sitting here on the curb across the street for half an hour now, watching the house. I'm looking for any signs that he isn't there, that I can go in, talk to mom and leave.

"Damn it Doug, why did you have to tell me that Mom's worried about me?" I say out loud. He's using my own guilt against me, and I can't stand it when he does that.

"Come on Witter!" I say forcing myself to move. I cross the street and open the gate. Ringing the bell I wait for her to open the door.

"Pacey! Oh thank god!" she cries, hugging me tightly.

"Hi mom." I say quietly.

"We've been so worried about you. We haven't heard anything from you since you left, Doug told me you contacted him for some of your things a few months ago and that you were in Boston, but other than that nothing."

"Mom, it's okay! I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"But Pacey,"

"No Mom, listen. I'm in town for the weekend but I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I just came by because I saw Doug and he said you were worried."

"Of course, I've been worried. You disappear for months and no one knows why or even where you've gone."

"I left because I needed to get away from this place, and these people. To prove everyone wrong, and I have. Now listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once, and then I'm leaving. I'm living in Boston, my life is really good there and I don't want anyone messing that up. I'm going to school and working. I've got good friends that care about me, and we look out for each other. Through some miracle I found Joey again and we're together, and plan on staying that way. I love her, so don't be surprised if you here things about us around town. I wanted you to know that I'm fine and that you don't have to worry about me. I love you, but I can't be a part of this family, it's just too hard. If something really important happens and we think you need to know about it, I'll let you know but for now I need to be alone with people who believe in me, and love me unconditionally. I hope you understand, now I have to go."

"But Pacey, I love you too and have so many questions." She says I can hear the tears in her eyes as she speaks.

I sigh and say, "I know Mom, I just can't answer them; not yet. I'm not ready. You'll hear from me when I am." With that I turn and walk out the door with out looking back.

"Hey Pace, how'd it go?" Jen asks me when I return to the B&B. I'd told her I was planning on going and seeing my Mom today. She understands how hard it is to cut your family out of your life; having been through something similar herself and she told me she'd be here for me when I got back.

"About as well as I'd expected."

"It's hard. Cutting people you love out of your life because no matter how hard either you or they try, you're just better off with out each other."

Suddenly I feel very tired, and want to be alone. Running my hand over my face I groan and look over at Jen. "Lindley, I think I need some time alone, do you mind?"

"Not at all Pacey. Just remember that when you're ready to talk about it we're all here for you; and we all love you."

"Thanks." I say as she heads out of the house, leaving me sitting in the living room staring at the wall. I look around at the familiar things in this room and smile. This is my home now and nothing is going to change that. I look around a little more and notice that Bessie has put up a few more pictures since the last time I'd looked. There's one of Alex in Joey's little row boat with Bodie, one of Jen, Jack, and Joey eating ice cream sitting on the picnic table out back obviously taken this summer, and finally one of the gang taken at graduation. Dawson has his arm around Joey and looks like he just won the lottery, Jen, Jack and Andie are crowded in and even Drue managed to squeeze into the shot. On the surface Joey looks happy but there's something in her eyes that is telling me a different story. She looks almost sad, like some part of her is missing. Looking back I should have been there. I should have graduated with my classmates, rather than sneaking out before anyone would notice I was missing. She needed me and I had let her down. Picking up the picture frame I run one finger over her image and sigh.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't be there for you." I say quietly.

I feel her hand touch my shoulder lightly and jump at the contact, amazed that she had managed to sneak up on me like that. I can usually tell when she is near, but I was so lost in thought I didn't notice her approach.

"Pacey, it's okay. I understand why you couldn't be there." She says indicating to the picture.

"But I should have been. I was too consumed with doubt and self-loathing that I didn't see what was in front of me, that you needed me to be there for you that day."

"Pacey, you had your own demons to deal with, I was upset at the time but I got over it." She says kissing me softly. "And speaking of demons how did it go today?"

"It was hard. I hated having to tell Mom that no matter how much I might love her, I can't be a part of her family right now. There are too many obstacles, for that. I told her about my life, about you, and Boston. I couldn't go in to specifics. She's better off not knowing about my scholarship, she'd just worry that much more. I told her not to worry about me, that I was doing fine and have people who love and support me. I'm not willing to sacrifice everything I've worked so hard for, to lose it all again because my father and older brother are jerks who take pride in berating my existence."

"I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now, but if it helps I love you and I'm so proud of the man you've become."

"It does. So you snuck in here really quietly, how did it go?"

"About the same as for you, only different. I hate going up there but I needed to go talk to her."

"Jo you should have let me go with you."

"No Pace, you had to deal with your mom, and I had to deal with mine. It just hurts so much because every time I go it reminds me of exactly how much I don't remember about her." Her voice his heavy with emotion and she's moments away from tears. I pull her into my arms and breath in her scent as she shudders. It amazes me that she always smells the same, she has for years, like a meadow full of flowers after it rains.

"Come here." I say pulling her to the sofa and down into my lap. I just hold her for a few minutes while she gets her emotions under control. I know how much she hates to cry, she thinks it shows weakness but in this case it's okay for her to let it out, she was robbed of her mother at a young age and the scars still haven't completely healed. Once her breathing has returned to normal I speak trying to lighten the mood a little.

"So, what were you thinking about when this picture was taken?" I ask realizing that I'm still holding the frame.

"Well, a couple of things actually. I was thinking about you and how you we're missing out on everything that day, how you should have been with your friends, your surrogate family not getting as far away from us as possible."

"And the other?"

"I was trying to figure out how to get out of going to Dawson's graduation barbecue. I wanted to be alone for a while."

"Want to hear something funny?" I asked.

"What?"

"Well, earlier when I went to see my Mom it was really hard to go to the door at first and I couldn't figure out why. But when I got back here, I was sitting here by my self and it hit me why."

"Why Pace?"

"This is my home, not that house. I may have grown up there, but this is where I belong. I look around at everything in this room and know why things are the way they are. I can feel the love in this room, in this house and I'm thankful that I'm a part of it." She's looking down at me with fresh tears in her eyes, but these are tears of happiness not pain.

"Pacey John Witter, that is possibly the best thing anyone has ever said to me." She says as the tears spill over her lashes and run down her cheeks.

Suddenly I don't remember why I'm waiting, this is the perfect time to ask her to be mine forever. I lift her off my lap and place her on the sofa beside me reaching for the jacket that I had thrown across the back of the sofa when I was talking to Jen. She seems confused by my actions, and I calm her with a kiss, I put all of the love and tenderness I feel for her into it. The kiss is passionate, but not out of control, she is distracted enough that I can locate the small box hidden in one of my coat pockets. I end the kiss and smile at her resting my forehead against her own.

"Pacey?" she asks breathless, and still a little confused.

"Shh, Jo just listen okay?"

"Um, okay." She agrees reluctantly.

Kneeling down on one knee in front of her I take her hand in mine and begin, "Josephine, I have loved you for possibly my entire life. You were my best friend when were kids, and you were the girl I loved to hate in junior high because I thought I could never have you. The day you came to me on the docks and told me that you loved me too was the best day of my life. I know that I've made some mistakes in the past where we are concerned, but if you'll give me the chance I want to prove that I'm worthy of you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" I open the small black box and I hear her gasp.

"Oh Pacey, Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" she says tears now falling down both of our faces. I pull the ring from its box and with shaking hands slip it on to her finger, its a perfect fit just like I knew it would be. Needing to kiss her and feel her lips against mine I move to sit next to her again, and lower my mouth to hers for the best kiss I've ever had in my entire life.

"I love you Josephine." I murmur against her lips.

"I love you too Pacey." She replies.

Finally we pull away and smile at each other. She suddenly starts giggling.

"What?" I ask.

"I take back my earlier comment, that proposal was the best thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Good, because I was really scared that you would say no."

"No you weren't!" she teases.

"Yeah, I had it on good authority that you would say yes." She is looking at her ring, admiring how it looks on her finger.

"You like the ring?" I ask.

"I love it, but Pacey it must have cost you a fortune."

"You are worth every penny I spent on it. I saw them, that one and it's matching wedding band in the Bahamas and had to get them."

"But we weren't even together then. Why spend all that money if you didn't know for sure if we would ever get back together?"

"They were made for you, and I just knew."

"So you've been thinking about this for a long time then?"

"Yeah, I've been carrying them around with me everywhere I go. I talked to Bessie about it the other day, and I've been waiting for the right time to ask you. I'm actually surprised that you never found them, the number of times you've worm my jacket."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Jo, I'm the lucky one."

"We're both lucky. So since you've been thinking about this for so long, when did you see us getting married?"

"I hadn't really thought about that. I know that were still young, and still in school, so I understand if you want to wait a few years. I just wanted the rest of the world to know that we are going to be together for the rest of our lives. So it's up to you, whenever you're ready."

She just smiles radiantly at me, and pulls me close kissing me. "How's June?" she whispers against my mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen - Pacey's P.O.V.

Why does this have to be so hard? Why, because you're listening to Doug's voice telling you that no one cares about you, and that they have given up on you. You used to live here, just walk up to the door and knock. I keep telling myself I can do this, yet I can't seem to move. I've been sitting here on the curb across the street for half an hour now, watching the house. I'm looking for any signs that he isn't there, that I can go in, talk to mom and leave.

"Damn it Doug, why did you have to tell me that Mom's worried about me?" I say out loud. He's using my own guilt against me, and I can't stand it when he does that.

"Come on Witter!" I say forcing myself to move. I cross the street and open the gate. Ringing the bell I wait for her to open the door.

"Pacey! Oh thank god!" she cries, hugging me tightly.

"Hi mom." I say quietly.

"We've been so worried about you. We haven't heard anything from you since you left, Doug told me you contacted him for some of your things a few months ago and that you were in Boston, but other than that nothing."

"Mom, it's okay! I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"But Pacey,"

"No Mom, listen. I'm in town for the weekend but I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I just came by because I saw Doug and he said you were worried."

"Of course, I've been worried. You disappear for months and no one knows why or even where you've gone."

"I left because I needed to get away from this place, and these people. To prove everyone wrong, and I have. Now listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once, and then I'm leaving. I'm living in Boston, my life is really good there and I don't want anyone messing that up. I'm going to school and working. I've got good friends that care about me, and we look out for each other. Through some miracle I found Joey again and we're together, and plan on staying that way. I love her, so don't be surprised if you here things about us around town. I wanted you to know that I'm fine and that you don't have to worry about me. I love you, but I can't be a part of this family, it's just too hard. If something really important happens and we think you need to know about it, I'll let you know but for now I need to be alone with people who believe in me, and love me unconditionally. I hope you understand, now I have to go."

"But Pacey, I love you too and have so many questions." She says I can hear the tears in her eyes as she speaks.

I sigh and say, "I know Mom, I just can't answer them; not yet. I'm not ready. You'll hear from me when I am." With that I turn and walk out the door with out looking back.

"Hey Pace, how'd it go?" Jen asks me when I return to the B&B. I'd told her I was planning on going and seeing my Mom today. She understands how hard it is to cut your family out of your life; having been through something similar herself and she told me she'd be here for me when I got back.

"About as well as I'd expected."

"It's hard. Cutting people you love out of your life because no matter how hard either you or they try, you're just better off with out each other."

Suddenly I feel very tired, and want to be alone. Running my hand over my face I groan and look over at Jen. "Lindley, I think I need some time alone, do you mind?"

"Not at all Pacey. Just remember that when you're ready to talk about it we're all here for you; and we all love you."

"Thanks." I say as she heads out of the house, leaving me sitting in the living room staring at the wall. I look around at the familiar things in this room and smile. This is my home now and nothing is going to change that. I look around a little more and notice that Bessie has put up a few more pictures since the last time I'd looked. There's one of Alex in Joey's little row boat with Bodie, one of Jen, Jack, and Joey eating ice cream sitting on the picnic table out back obviously taken this summer, and finally one of the gang taken at graduation. Dawson has his arm around Joey and looks like he just won the lottery, Jen, Jack and Andie are crowded in and even Drue managed to squeeze into the shot. On the surface Joey looks happy but there's something in her eyes that is telling me a different story. She looks almost sad, like some part of her is missing. Looking back I should have been there. I should have graduated with my classmates, rather than sneaking out before anyone would notice I was missing. She needed me and I had let her down. Picking up the picture frame I run one finger over her image and sigh.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't be there for you." I say quietly.

I feel her hand touch my shoulder lightly and jump at the contact, amazed that she had managed to sneak up on me like that. I can usually tell when she is near, but I was so lost in thought I didn't notice her approach.

"Pacey, it's okay. I understand why you couldn't be there." She says indicating to the picture.

"But I should have been. I was too consumed with doubt and self-loathing that I didn't see what was in front of me, that you needed me to be there for you that day."

"Pacey, you had your own demons to deal with, I was upset at the time but I got over it." She says kissing me softly. "And speaking of demons how did it go today?"

"It was hard. I hated having to tell Mom that no matter how much I might love her, I can't be a part of her family right now. There are too many obstacles, for that. I told her about my life, about you, and Boston. I couldn't go in to specifics. She's better off not knowing about my scholarship, she'd just worry that much more. I told her not to worry about me, that I was doing fine and have people who love and support me. I'm not willing to sacrifice everything I've worked so hard for, to lose it all again because my father and older brother are jerks who take pride in berating my existence."

"I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now, but if it helps I love you and I'm so proud of the man you've become."

"It does. So you snuck in here really quietly, how did it go?"

"About the same as for you, only different. I hate going up there but I needed to go talk to her."

"Jo you should have let me go with you."

"No Pace, you had to deal with your mom, and I had to deal with mine. It just hurts so much because every time I go it reminds me of exactly how much I don't remember about her." Her voice his heavy with emotion and she's moments away from tears. I pull her into my arms and breath in her scent as she shudders. It amazes me that she always smells the same, she has for years, like a meadow full of flowers after it rains.

"Come here." I say pulling her to the sofa and down into my lap. I just hold her for a few minutes while she gets her emotions under control. I know how much she hates to cry, she thinks it shows weakness but in this case it's okay for her to let it out, she was robbed of her mother at a young age and the scars still haven't completely healed. Once her breathing has returned to normal I speak trying to lighten the mood a little.

"So, what were you thinking about when this picture was taken?" I ask realizing that I'm still holding the frame.

"Well, a couple of things actually. I was thinking about you and how you we're missing out on everything that day, how you should have been with your friends, your surrogate family not getting as far away from us as possible."

"And the other?"

"I was trying to figure out how to get out of going to Dawson's graduation barbecue. I wanted to be alone for a while."

"Want to hear something funny?" I asked.

"What?"

"Well, earlier when I went to see my Mom it was really hard to go to the door at first and I couldn't figure out why. But when I got back here, I was sitting here by my self and it hit me why."

"Why Pace?"

"This is my home, not that house. I may have grown up there, but this is where I belong. I look around at everything in this room and know why things are the way they are. I can feel the love in this room, in this house and I'm thankful that I'm a part of it." She's looking down at me with fresh tears in her eyes, but these are tears of happiness not pain.

"Pacey John Witter, that is possibly the best thing anyone has ever said to me." She says as the tears spill over her lashes and run down her cheeks.

Suddenly I don't remember why I'm waiting, this is the perfect time to ask her to be mine forever. I lift her off my lap and place her on the sofa beside me reaching for the jacket that I had thrown across the back of the sofa when I was talking to Jen. She seems confused by my actions, and I calm her with a kiss, I put all of the love and tenderness I feel for her into it. The kiss is passionate, but not out of control, she is distracted enough that I can locate the small box hidden in one of my coat pockets. I end the kiss and smile at her resting my forehead against her own.

"Pacey?" she asks breathless, and still a little confused.

"Shh, Jo just listen okay?"

"Um, okay." She agrees reluctantly.

Kneeling down on one knee in front of her I take her hand in mine and begin, "Josephine, I have loved you for possibly my entire life. You were my best friend when were kids, and you were the girl I loved to hate in junior high because I thought I could never have you. The day you came to me on the docks and told me that you loved me too was the best day of my life. I know that I've made some mistakes in the past where we are concerned, but if you'll give me the chance I want to prove that I'm worthy of you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" I open the small black box and I hear her gasp.

"Oh Pacey, Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" she says tears now falling down both of our faces. I pull the ring from its box and with shaking hands slip it on to her finger, its a perfect fit just like I knew it would be. Needing to kiss her and feel her lips against mine I move to sit next to her again, and lower my mouth to hers for the best kiss I've ever had in my entire life.

"I love you Josephine." I murmur against her lips.

"I love you too Pacey." She replies.

Finally we pull away and smile at each other. She suddenly starts giggling.

"What?" I ask.

"I take back my earlier comment, that proposal was the best thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Good, because I was really scared that you would say no."

"No you weren't!" she teases.

"Yeah, I had it on good authority that you would say yes." She is looking at her ring, admiring how it looks on her finger.

"You like the ring?" I ask.

"I love it, but Pacey it must have cost you a fortune."

"You are worth every penny I spent on it. I saw them, that one and it's matching wedding band in the Bahamas and had to get them."

"But we weren't even together then. Why spend all that money if you didn't know for sure if we would ever get back together?"

"They were made for you, and I just knew."

"So you've been thinking about this for a long time then?"

"Yeah, I've been carrying them around with me everywhere I go. I talked to Bessie about it the other day, and I've been waiting for the right time to ask you. I'm actually surprised that you never found them, the number of times you've worm my jacket."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Jo, I'm the lucky one."

"We're both lucky. So since you've been thinking about this for so long, when did you see us getting married?"

"I hadn't really thought about that. I know that were still young, and still in school, so I understand if you want to wait a few years. I just wanted the rest of the world to know that we are going to be together for the rest of our lives. So it's up to you, whenever you're ready."

She just smiles radiantly at me, and pulls me close kissing me. "How's June?" she whispers against my mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen - Joey's P.O.V.

Pacey proposed to me and I can't stop from grinning like an idiot. I am so happy right now I feel like I could explode at any moment.

"So you never answered my question Pace?" I ask looking up at him from where we are snuggled up together on the sofa enjoying each others closeness.

"Which question is that baby?" he asks softly, gently kissing the top of my head.

"What do you think of a June wedding? I mean its seven months away plenty of time to plan, and well be on summer break so we don't have to worry about school."

"I think June is perfect, whatever you want is fine by me."

"Great let me go find a calendar and we can pick a day, Pace I'm so excited." I say before running to the kitchen to find the calendar I know Bessie keeps next to the fridge.

Returning to the living room I watch as Pacey starts the fire that is always left ready in the fireplace.

"Hey!" I whisper and smile at him as he turns to look at me sensing my presence in the room again.

"Hey, beautiful. Dance with me?" he asks as he stands up from in front of the fire. For the first time I hear the music playing softly in the background. I float into his arms, tossing the calendar on the coffee table, and rest my head on his strong chest.

"So, when do you think everyone will return so we can share the happy news with them?" he whispers in my ear.

"Don't know, don't really care right now." I sigh happily, as he holds me in his arms.

Laughing softly he pulls me in for another kiss. We continue to kiss softly, swaying back and forth to the music and listening to each others hearts. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but when I opened my eyes again the room was warm, and lit by the glowing fire, it had gotten dark outside so it must have been quite a while.

"Hey Pace, what do you say we go find out where everyone is?"

"Sure Baby, I just need one more kiss." he lowers his lips to mine and I again become lost in him. He wraps his arms around me, and I feel so safe and loved that I never want to leave his embrace. When we finally break apart we are both struggling for breath, and incredibly warm.

"Let's go find Bessie." I say grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen, where I can here the sounds of quite conversation.

"Well, look who it is, the love birds. Finally decide to grace us all with you presence?" Jen teases from where she is sitting on the counter watching Bessie feed Alex.

"Jealous much, Jen?" I tease right back. "Hey sis!" I say to Bessie.

"Hey Jo, you look happy. How was mom?" she asks.

"I am, and she's okay it was hard but thats nothing new. So where is everyone else?" I ask, wondering where Jack, Grams, and Bodie are hiding.

"They went for a walk before dinner, they should be back soon, why?" she responds.

"No reason." I say smiling mischievously at Pacey.

"Well, dinners almost ready so you two may want to wash up. I was about to come a get you. I saw you two in the living room when we came in and decided to let you have your time alone, you looked like you were having a moment." She says smiling at us.

"Okay, well can I do anything for you? Set the table maybe?"

"Nope, Jen kindly did that for me while I concentrated on feeding this monster." Bessie says, ruffling her nearly three-year-old sons soft curls.

"Jen how was your day?" Pacey asks.

"Good, after you kicked me out of here I went down to the docks sat and had coffee and enjoyed being home again."

"Funny isn't it, we all spent so much time and energy trying to get out of this town, and now that we come back none of us can remember why that was."

"It's like the old saying. You never miss something until it's gone, I guess Capeside is kind of like that."

Smiling Pacey cups my cheek, and brings my face up to meet his stare, "Lindley, I know exactly what you mean." He says never tearing his gaze from mine.

"Oh, get a room you two!" she teases throwing a dishtowel at us, laughing all the while.

"Hey!" we both respond in shock at the sudden interruption.

"Well, I'm going to go wash up. You children play nice while I'm gone." I say leaving the room.

I go down the hall to the bathroom to wash up, I glance down at my hand and smile. Everyone is going to flip when they find out. I dry my hands and smile again thinking how happy I am. Returning to the kitchen I see that everyone has returned and food is being placed on the table.

"Hey, sweetie!" I say sliding into my spot next to Pacey, kissing his cheek. Soon everyone is gathered around the table.

"Pace?" I whisper softly.

"Yeah?" he asks leaning closer to me.

"Um, I think now is as good a time as any." I whisper back.

He grabs my hand and pulls it up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on it before lacing our fingers together.

"Hey guys, can I have your attention for a minute before we all dig into this delicious meal, I, we have something important to tell you all." Pacey says getting everyones attention.

I smile at him, silently telling him to continue. "Um, well you see, I um..." he stammers not really sure how to break the good news.

"Oh, for heavens sake Pacey!" I sigh watching him sweat, trying to tell our friends and family, he looks so cute. Holding my left hand up so everyone can see my ring and say, "We're getting married!"

"Oh my god!"

"Really?"

"Congratulations!"

"Let me see." Everyone speaks at the same time.

They all laugh at the commotion, as Pacey and I grin at them. Bessie is the first to speak again "Joey, Pacey I'm so happy for both of you." She gets up and comes over to hug us. I can hear her whisper in Pacey's ear "Christmas my ass!" as she hugs him tight.

"Yeah, well I know I said that, but today just seemed right so I decided not to wait."

Bodie is the next to hug me, "Congratulations kiddo."

"Thanks Bodie." I smile.

"Pacey," he says offering his hand "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks, man." He pulls Bodie in for a hug.

Jack and Jen are next, more congratulations are offered and more hugs received. Finally Grams hugs us "I wish you both every happiness, I always knew you would end up together."

"You guys are our family, and we wanted to share this with you all. Thank you for loving us." I say getting a little teary looking at everyone, their love for us shining in their eyes.

After a few minutes everyone is once again settled back into their seats around the table.

"So when's the wedding?" Jen asks.

"June 15th." I respond

"But that's hardly seven months away. We can't get everything planned by then!" Jen exclaims.

"Yes we can. Jen it's plenty of time, trust me."

"But there are so many things to do." She continues.

"Jen, it's okay." Pacey interrupts.

"Um, Bess we we're wondering if maybe we could have the wedding here at the B&B?"

"Like you would have any other choice." She beams.

"Thanks Bess, we only want a small wedding with our close friends and family."

"Guys, I know that this is a happy occasion and all, but I'm starving can we talk about this later?" Jack asks.

"Okay, Jack. We'll can the wedding talk for now but after dinner it back on." Bessie says feeling sorry for him.

Everyone eats in happy silence, and soon the dishes are being cleared and everyone is relaxing in the living room, in front of the fire that has once again been built up. Pacey and I are curled up together talking softly in one the two large armchairs that are in the room.

"Pace, I think I want to ask Jen to be my maid of honor, do you mind?"

"Not at all, in fact I can't think of any one better. What about bridesmaids?"

"I don't really want any, I mean Bessie and Bodie are going to be acting as mother and father of the bride, and other than Jen I don't really have any close girl friends."

"Okay, that means I just have to decide on the best man."

"Any ideas?"

"I was thinking about asking Jack, he's probably my closest guy friend right now."

"I'm surprised that you wouldn't pick Dawson."

"Jo, I always thought I would too, but after everything that happened I don't think its right. I want someone who respects our relationship next to me, and Dawson while he may have accepted it eventually, I don't think he really respects it."

"I know, and it's your decision to make. Jack will make a wonderful best man, he'd be honored that you asked him."

"Well, with that decision made what do you say we ask them and put Jen out of her misery, look at her squirming over there, you'd think she was the one getting married." I say, we both laugh looking over at Jen who is about ready to explode with questions and ideas. I think I can actually see the wheels turning in her head.

"Jen, Jack can we ask you guys something very important?" Pacey says.

"Sure, whats up?" Jack replies.

"Well Jo and I were just talking and we would really like you two to be a part of our special day, so will you guys stand up with us?" he continues.

"Oh guys, I would be honored." Jen gushes as she rushes over to hug us again.

"Easy Jen, I actually want to see my wedding day." I squeak as she hugs me tight to her cutting off my air supply.

"Jen, let go of my fiance, only I get to squeeze her like that." Pacey teases a very emotional Jen.

"Pace, thank you for asking me I'm truly honored that you would ask me, but isn't Dawson a better candidate for the position of best man?" Jack asks a little shocked.

"No Jack, you and Jen have both been so supportive of us since day one. And thats why I want you standing next to me in June." Pacey explains.

"Well, in that case I'll do it."

"Great, now with that settled what do you say we do a little celebrating?" Bessie asks coming in to the room with a tray and seven glasses of champagne on it. She hands a glass to each of us.

"I'd like to be the first to make a toast, and as acting mother of the bride I'm entitled. So Joey, Pace I have watched you two from the time you were both old enough to walk, and even way back then we all saw the sparks that you two created. No matter what happened, or what was said you two stood by each other even during the times that you thought you hated each other. I watched you two fight the feelings that were developing between you because you didn't want to hurt someone else. It broke my heart to know that you both were suffering with out a good reason. Finally against all odds you found your way to each other, and I have never seen either of you this happy. Live for the good times, learn form the bad times, and always be as happy as you are right now. Congratulations. I love you both." We all drink to Bessie's toast.

"Thanks Bess. I'd like to go next if I could. Pacey over the past couple of years I have come to realize how deeply I love you. You have always been here for me, even when I didn't know that I needed you, sweetheart you made me realize that my dreams can come true. You have stood by me and loved me unconditionally. You are a truly amazing man and I can hardly believe that I am going to spend the rest of my life with you by my side encouraging me. I love you. I always have and always will. You are my true north. I love you." I say toasting him and kissing him softly on the lips.

We continued like this in front of the fire each of us having a turn, some toasts were sentimental, some funny like Jen's who knows how to break a melancholy mood, and gave us a humorous toast making us all laugh.

It is getting late and Bessie and Bodie have just gone to bed, and Grams went to her room nearly an hour ago, leaving just the four of us again in front of a fire all mellow and relaxed.

"So, I guess things are going to change a little over the next six months, huh?" Jack asks from him place on the sofa.

"What do you mean Jack?"

"Well, it seems like things always change when people are getting married."

"Jack, are you worried that we won't have time for our closest friends?"

"Maybe, I just realized that after June you two are going to be off in the real world and the rest of us will be left behind trying to figure out what to do next. We hardly get to see you as it is."

"Jack, we love you. You will always be important to us. I can't say what next year will bring but you guys aren't going to lose us." I explain.

"Jo, you, Jen, and Grams are more like family to me than my own family. I don't know what I'd do without my girls." Jack says.

"Well you won't have to find out, because I'm not going anywhere." I go over to him and give him a reassuring hug.

"Jackers, I'll make you a deal right now. How about the four of us agree to have a group bonding night twice a month once we're married, and that way we can all keep up with each others lives."

"Pace, first off don't call me Jackers and second I like the sound of that. You got you self a deal."

I smile, looking around the room at these people who I have come to call my family and I find it hard to believe that we have all come so far, and beaten so many stereotypes that were cast against us. We are a strong bunch of people who depend on each other and letting that go is going to be hard.

"Well, this is becoming a little too sappy for me, so I think I'm going to turn in. We have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep." Jen says before saying good night and making her way up the stairs to bed.

The three of us sit in silence a while longer, after a few minutes Jack says good night and disappears upstairs leaving Pacey and I alone again.

"Come here my love." I say crooking my finger at him, my eyes twinkling in the firelight.

"Potter, you are amazing." He says moving to sit next to me on the rug in front of the fire.

"Why's that?"

"Because." He says simply before kissing me. He kisses the tip of my nose, and each of my eyelids, before gathering me close and burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"Thank you Pace."

"For what."

"For being so understanding with Jack, he may look like some big tough jock on the outside but really he's a soft teddy bear on the inside. He really depends on his friends and I'm glad that he wont lose us."

"I know baby, that's why I suggested what I did, honestly I'd miss him too."

"I love you Pace."

"Good because I intend on keeping you."

I can feel him playing with the ends of my hair, his finger slowly making their way up my back to massage my neck. God, he knows exactly where to touch me.

"Mmm, that feels good." I moan in his ear my lips barely touching him, I feel him shudder.

"Jo." he manages to say before I turn my head and kiss him passionately on the lips. We continue like this in front of the fire each of us afraid to make the next move. He finally breaks out of our embrace and stares at me.

"Jo we can't remember, we promised Bessie. I know things changed today but we're still under her roof and need to play by her rules."

"I know, I think it's time I turned in any way. Walk me to my door?"

"Okay, come on." He pulls me to my feet and takes my hand leading from the room.

"Good night Josephine." He says standing at my door.

"Night Pace, I love you!" I kiss him softly before slipping in to my room and falling asleep with dreams of our future in my head.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen - Pacey's P.O.V.

"Come on Jo, try and keep up would ya!"

"Pace, in case you haven't noticed all these bags here." she says holding up her shopping bags for me to see "It makes running after you kind of difficult."

"Well, here give me some of those!" I have already taken my bags out to the car so helping her with hers is the least I can do. I take a few of them, heavy with Christmas Presents from her, she sighs happily as I do this.

"Thanks, thats better."

"So Potter what's in these? Anything for me?" I ask hopefully, earlier today we had gone our separate ways so we could buy each others gifts with out the other seeing.

"Nope." she says cheerfully, when did she learn to be so happy when shopping, she used to hate the mall, must be Lindley's influence on her. "Those are for Bessie, Bodie, and Alex," she indicates to the bags I'm carrying "and these are for Jen, Grams, and Jack." She continues lifting her own bags.

"So what about my gift? Huh? What does your loving Fiance get?"

Her eyes sparkle as she obviously has something planned.

"Come with me Pace, I want you to help me pick out my next gift." She grabs my arm with her free hand and pulls me towards a store.

"But I thought we were done shopping?" I whine.

"Pace just shut up and trust me okay! You're going to love this." She smiles wickedly at me, and I'm certain she's up to something. I look up and notice that she's dragging me into Victoria's Secret, all I can do is try and swallow the lump that has suddenly appeared in my throat.

"So who exactly is this present for?" I ask hopeful that she'll say me.

"Well, if you're good then it's for you, and if you're bad then it's for me."

"I'll be good!" I reply quickly, the thought of Jo dressed in next to nothing instantly starts to affect my body. I will myself not to respond to the images my mind is creating of Jo in sexy lingerie.

"So Pacey, what takes your fancy?" she asks innocently.

I look around the small store, normally I'd go running from the store at this point, but I see at least four other guys in the store, what with the Christmas season. I relax a little and look around at what's on display. I spot a black merry widow towards the back of the store and smile at the image my minds has just created. I pull her over to stand in front of the display.

"This!" I say pointing at the lacy garment.

"Okay, anything else?" she asks searching the rack for her size.

I look around again and see some satin bustier tops hanging against one wall. "I like that." Again I point, "Oh, and I saw a purple bra I liked near the front as we came in."

"Just let me find the right size, what color?" she asks standing next to the bustiers I pointed out.

"Um Red?"

"I thought so too." She grabs the top from the rack and turns to me again. "Now show me this bra." I lead her to the bras that I'd seen.

"You said purple right?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder if they have the matching panties?" she searches through the contents of the table coming up with the bra and a matching lacy thong. "Come on let's go try these on, then we can go."

"Uh, Jo. I don't think Im allowed back in the dressing room."

She raises an eyebrow at me, offering me a silent challenge. "Well then you'll have to be really quite wont you!"

My head is spinning. I'm surrounded by lacy, frilly underwear. I have the most beautiful woman in the world offering to model said lingerie for me, and I know I couldn't be quite if my life depended on it, but damn it I'm going to try.

"Come on quick before someone catches us." I say pulling her into a empty dressing room and locking the door.

"Now close you eyes, no peeking until I say, if I catch you shows over."

I clamp my eyes shut and listen to the rustle of clothes dropping to the floor, the click of a hanger against the door as she removes something to model for me. Im dying to see what, but I know she's watching I can feel her eyes on me. I can hear the teeth of a zipper catching and I feel my body responds, betraying my mind. My breathing is starting to get shallow and my heart is beating like a drum, I can hear the blood rushing in my ears.

"Okay, you can look now." She tells me.

Slowly I open my eyes almost scared to look at her. She's standing there in her tight faded out jeans and the red bustier, her hair hanging softly against her shoulders, her breast spilling out of the confining material.

"So?" she asks, smiling at me nervously.

"Wow!" I choke out. Reaching out to touch her, she slaps my hand away.

"Pacey, you have to behave!" she warns. "So you like?"

"Oh yeah." I know that there is no way I can make it through the next two outfits without touching her, kissing her, feeling her pressed against me.

"Alright what next? The black or the purple?"

"Su.. Sur.. Surprise me." I stutter. Silently I pray for the black one, it's naughtier than the bra and panties. I sink onto the small bench, close my eyes again and try to remain in control.

"Hold this for me would you Pace." She pushes something silky into my hands and instantly I'm on sensory overload. I feel my self harden even more and twitch against the soft cotton of my boxers. Unable to contain it any longer I let out a small moan. I don't know if it was the feel of the material in my hands, or the mental image of Joey standing naked in front of me, or a combination of both causing my meltdown. My mouth waters in anticipation of what is next.

"Pace, you can give me that back now, and keep you eyes closed." She instructs me, I do as I'm told, not really comprehending her words anymore.

Suddenly I feel the cushion of the seat on one side of me compress slightly, and I am surrounded by her scent. I know she's close but I have no idea what she's doing. I hear a small click, and then the seat on my other side compresses like the first. Finally not being able to take it any more I have to know whats happening "Jo?"

"Shh." She places one finger against my mouth to quite me. She straddles my legs, places her hands on my shoulders to steady herself as she lowers herself into my lap.

"Okay Pace, now what do you think about this one?"

I instinctively move my hands from the bench beside me up onto her legs, sliding my hands up to her waist. I feel the silkiness of what must be stockings, a small section of her creamy soft skin, before finally encountering the scratchiness of the lace underwear and merry widow I had chosen. I open my eyes to discover her mouth an inch from my own, and her staring intently at me. I reach up with one hand, burying it in her silky strands, and pull her mouth to mine.

We both moan at the contact, she presses against me with everything she has, and I push back wanting to show her exactly how much she has affected me with this little show. I roughly push my tongue past her teeth and into the moist recesses of her mouth. She sucks on my tongue, like she would suck on a lollipop. Her hands move to the buttons on my shirt, and mine move to cup her breasts. I can feel her nipples pressing into my palms, my touch and the rough lace teasing them until they are hard like diamonds. I pull away from her, she moans at the loss of contact obviously wanting more, instantly I push her back slightly move my hands to support her back, and lower my lips to one nipple. I gently take her hardened bud between my teeth and nibble on it making it even harder than it was before. She arches her back and pushes more of her breast into my mouth.

"Pace, please I need more." She begs as her hips begin to rock slowly back and forth over my hard-on. I lower one hand down her stomach, and dip one finger inside the top of the panties she's wearing, feeling her silky curls hidden beneath the fabric. I kiss my way up to the spot just below her ear on her neck that drives her crazy.

"Show me what you need Baby." I whisper against her neck.

She slides out of my lap and kneels before me. She kisses her way down my now fully exposed chest, nipping softly at my own hardened nipples. She runs her tongue down my stomach, reaches for the fly of my jeans and quickly undoes them. Roughly she pulls my pants and boxers down around my ankles. Before I can realize what she plans on doing she engulfs my dick in her warm, moist mouth and sucks hard on me. I move my hands to her head guiding her movements getting maximum pleasure from what she is doing to me. I know that she must be dripping wet by now all I can smell is her arousal, the air in this small room is thick with it. Not wanting to come in her mouth I pull her away from me.

"Jo, stand up a minute." She does what I ask. I move to unfasten the garter belt and remove the stockings she is wearing. Once I have finished this I slip one finger under the elastic of the panties and purposefully brush it against her swollen clit. She shudders as she stands, I'm not sure how long she can remain standing, I strip the scrap of lace off her body and move to the floor. On my knees facing her I lower my face to drop a soft kiss on her abdomen. She reaches one hand to the wall to give her support. I spread her legs, running my hands up the inside of her tights to the junction at her sex. Gently I spread her open and dip my head to run my tongue along her. I taste her completely and it only serves to turn me on even more, I push my tongue into her and her walls grip my tongue. I retreat to stroke her clit again, this time with my tongue. I scrap my teeth over her and she whimpers. I slip one finger inside her and stroke her front wall, she is so tight and sweet, the only thought in my head is that I need this woman, and that she needs me. I continue until I feel her start to quiver from the inside out.

"Jo?" I ask needing to know what she wants.

"Pace, I need to feel you inside me, now." She pulls me to my feet, pushes me against the bench, when my knees hit I feel my legs buckle out from underneath me. Once Im seated she straddles my legs and lowers herself into my lap.

"Jo. Are you sure?" I ask wanting to be sure that this is what she wants, after all it will be our first time together again since then spring.

She grabs my rigid cock in her hand and guides herself over me. Positioning me at her entrance, she looks me in the eyes and says "I'm sure Pace!" as she thrusts herself down on me, impaling me in her warmth. She is so wet and tight, I groan against her neck, and pull her closer. I thrust against her hips and begin loving her like I have wanted to for so many months.

We move against each other, finding our rhythm and letting the sensation take over. I feel her tighten around me and I thrust harder and deeper, I pump into her as her orgasm overtakes her and she bites my shoulder whimpering, feeling her spasms I lose control and plummet over the edge into oblivion and explode inside her in three bursts. She milks me dry as I continue to thrust wanting to make this last as long as possible. Finally spent I lean back against the wall and close my eyes. We are both breathing heavily. I slowly open my eyes to look at her. She smiles at me and leans into to kiss me on the lips.

"So, I take it you really like this outfit huh?"

"You could say that!" I smile back at her and she hops off my lap, and winks at me over her shoulder.

"I'll take them all then."

"Good idea, I think I might need another showing again later."

"Pace, wasn't once enough?"

"Once will never be enough with you Potter. I love you."

"I love you too Pace, now we better get dressed before someone suspects something."

After making her purchases we walk from the store and both smile at each other, thinking about what just happened and the fact that no one in the store was any the wiser.

"What do you say we take you home?" I ask, taking her hand and leading towards the exit.

"Okay, you want to stay for dinner? It's my night to cook, so it's not a problem."

I pull her hand up and kiss it needing to feel close to her right now. "I'd love to baby, and after what just happened I want to spend some time with my beautiful fiancee."

"Hey, Pacey I see you're here for dinner again!" Jen teases later as I'm helping Jo prepare spaghetti and meatballs for dinner.

"Jen, you already know the food here is infinitely better than anything the cafe could produce."

She just shudders her agreement, at the thought of cafeteria food.

"So what did you two get up to today?" Jen asks as she sits at the table.

We both look at each other and blush slightly, remembering our adventure in Victorias Secret. I'll never be able to go in that store again with out associating in with Joey.

"Not much, we just did some Christmas shopping."

"Really, and why would Christmas shopping cause you two to exchange sly glances, and blush? Did you get up to some mischief while you were out?"

"Jen Lindley, that is none of you beeswax!" Joey says from behind me.

"Oh, something did happen, spill."

"All I'm going to say is that Victorias Secret will forever hold a special place in my heart." I say truthfully winking at Jo. We both know that it's best to fess up now or Jen will hound us forever.

Jens eyes pop out of her head and the only thing she can say is "OH MY GOD! You guys did it!" We both just smile at each other again.

After a few minutes she's able to speak again and she addresses Joey.

"Jo, I didn't know you had it in you to do it in a public place."

"Jen there are a lot of things you don't know about me." She says laughing at her friend.

"I can't wait to tell Jack, he's not going to believe this. It's about time you two did it!"

"Jen can we just drop this?"

"Okay, for now but as your Maid of Honor I demand details."

"Forget it Lindley, my girl is never going to spill the details. Right Jo?"

"Sure Pace, what ever you say." I can feel her giving Jen an 'I'll tell you all about it later look.

"Josephine Lillian Potter, if you tarnish that beautiful experience by telling Jen all the sordid details I'll have to return your Christmas presents."

"Pace, don't worry, Im not going to tell Jen anything. I'm going to tell her and Jack that way I only have to explain it all once! Besides you'd never return my gifts you love me too much." She teases.

"Potter!" I threaten, backing her against the fridge and dipping my head to kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss.

"Okay you two knock it off, geeze you'd think you two hadn't enough of each other today!"

Joey breaks the kiss and says "See, I knew you loved me."

"Yeah well, you bug me!" I tease, using her words from so long ago.

"Jen why don't you go round everyone up, it's dinner time and I'm hungry." Joey says to her roommate.

"So, Jo when are we going to go dress shopping? It's almost Christmas and I know that Bessie wants to come with us, so are we going to go next week when were back home?" Jen asks.

The conversation around the dinner table has progressed to Wedding talk. Jack and I are both starring at each other wondering how soon we can escape to the living room to watch the Bruins game. It seems like every time we all sit down together lately all talk around the table turns to the wedding. Sometimes I wish that it was already June and that Joey and I were married, other times all this wedding talk freaks me out. This is one of those freaked out times.

"Jo, I'll let you handle this, if you need either Jack or I were in the other room watching the game."

"Sure, Pace, I'll be in right away."

"Thanks, baby". I say kissing her quickly before escaping.

I can here them in the kitchen clearing the table and doing the dishes while they talk, I smile thankful for all of the support we have.

"So Pace, I hear you and Jo had an interesting afternoon." Jack says while engrossed in the game.

"You could say that. All I'm going to say is that Santa came early for me this year."

"Spare me the details, man. I mean I'm glad that one of us is getting some I just don't need to know all about it."

"I know what you mean. So who's winning?"

"The Leafs. They're up by two, ten minutes left in the game."

"Maybe we can make a come back." I say hopefully.

"Hey sweetie. How's your game?" Joey asks settling in next to me on the couch.

"We're losing." I growl not very impressed that my team is losing.

"Oh!"

I wrap my arms around her and hold her close, like I've wanted to do since this afternoon. She lays her head on my chest and cuddles up closer to me. I kiss the top of her head, and rest my chin on it as I watch the rest of the game in silence.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty - Joey's P.O.V.

"Bess! Hello? Anyone home?" I call from the front entrance of the B&B. It's three days before Christmas and again we have all driven down from Boston and are staying with Bessie for the Holidays. Getting no response I walk over to the phone looking for a clue as to where they all can be. I find a note.

Dear Jo,

Sorry we're not there to meet you but Bodies parents are flying in from Florida and we are picking them up at 3:00.

Make yourselves at home. Bodie left some sandwiches in the fridge for lunch go ahead and eat, we should be home around six. I called Gail and we have a reservation at Leary's Fresh Fish for seven, everyone is invited.

See you soon.

Love Bess.

I put the note back on the counter and head back outside to see how the unloading of Jens S.U.V. is going.

"Hey guys, it looks like its just us for the afternoon. Bess and Bodie took Alex to meet his grandparents at the airport. They should be back around six, and we have dinner reservations at seven at Leary's Fresh Fish."

"So what are we doing with all of this stuff?" Jen asks pointing to the mountain of luggage and presents pilled on the front porch as she closes the back door on her truck.

"I guess we have the same rooms as before, so you can all take your stuff in the house."

"Hey Pace, hold on a second would ya?" I call before he grabs his stuff.

"Sure Jo, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanted to go for a walk, and I could use some company."

He offers me his gloved hand and smiles at me. "Lead the way."

We walk in silence towards the dock, and over to the woods, finally he stops pulls me into his arms. "What is it you want to say Jo?"

"How did you know I was going to say anything?"

"Come on Jo, I know you. I know all the little signs. You're chewing your bottom lip, the sigh. Now spill!"

"Okay, um, well. I guess I'm a little nervous about tonight."

"What about tonight? It's just dinner right?"

"Yeah I guess, but I'm worried about how he's going to react."

"Jo, it doesn't matter how Dawson feels, we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, he doesn't get to have a say in that. He may not like it, but it won't change anything."

"Pace how do you always know just what to say to make me feel better?"

"Josephine I told you, I know you. I know everything about you and I love you. That's how I know what to say." He says his voice getting husky as he leans down to kiss me softly. Tightening his hold on me, breaking the kiss and pulling me in for a hug.

"I love you Pace." I whisper against his shoulder.

"I love you too Potter." He says stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head. Now what do you say we head back before Jack eats everything Bodie left for us in the fridge.

"Okay, oh and Pace, Bessie called last night and told me that she's over booked for a couple of days, and she felt it would be okay if we shared a room seeing how, we're engaged and all."

"Jo, have I mentioned how much I love your sister?"

"No, you haven't, but hopefully you love me a little more."

"Oh, I love you a whole lot more, come on let's get inside." He says pulling me towards the house his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Hey you two, I left your stuff over there." Jack points over by the front entrance. "We weren't too sure how long you'd be gone and didn't want to leave it outside in case." He says around a mouth full of sandwich.

"I see you found the food alright Jackers." I tease.

"You know how I feel about anything Bodie has cooked, the man is a god."

"Jack, I wouldn't let Bessie hear you describe her boyfriend that way, she might get jealous." Pacey jokes as he rummages in the fridge for a sandwich of his own.

"Pace the presents can go under the tree with everyone else's. I'm taking the bags to my room." I call from the front entrance.

"OK!"

On my way to my room, struggling with both Pacey's bags, and mine I run into Jen coming back down the stairs.

"Hey Jen, thanks again for driving."

"No problem, besides it's not like any of us really need a car while were here. You want some help with those?"

"That would be great." I say handing her one of my bags. I open the door to my room and smile, thinking how nothing has changed in here.

"So where do you want this?"

"Um, over by the dresser is fine." I dump the two bags I'm carrying on the bed and collapse.

Jen climbs on the bed and lies beside me. "So, how are things with you? I haven't seen a whole lot of you or Pacey in the last week." She asks.

"I'm good I say smiling, and I'm sorry for not being around. Pace and I have been kind of busy."

"Translation, now that you've finally done it again you cant keep your hands off each other." Jen teases me, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Yeah something like that." I say dreamily.

"I'm glad you're happy, I guess I just miss my best friend."

"I miss you too Jen." I say honestly. "How about we do something tomorrow just the two of us?"

"Sounds great, as long as Pacey wont mind me stealing you for a couple of hours." She says laughing.

"I'm sure he'll get over it." I say laughing with her.

"Who's going to get over what?" Pacey asks walking into our room.

"Well Pace, your fiancee has decided to dump you tomorrow and spend a little quality time doing some serious female bonding." Jen smiles at him.

"Fine, take her I was getting a little sick of her anyway." He teases Jen, smiling at me.

"Pacey, be careful what you say or you could end up sleeping on the floor." I tease right back, climbing from the bed and slipping into his arms.

"I'm sorry Baby! I promise I'll do what ever you want to make it up to you." Pacey says giving me the eyes.

"Hm, anything I want huh?" I say seductively.

"And on that note, I think I'll be going now. You two behave, and don't do anything I wouldn't." Jen says laughing as she walks from the room closing the door behind her.

Neither of us really notices her departure, we are to busy getting lost in each others eyes. "Pace?"

"Yeah Jo?"

"Make love to me."

He looks at me with animal hunger in his eyes, he caress's my face with his fingers, strokes my back, cups my bottom in his large hands and pulls me up against him. I feel his erection instantly and moan softly. "If that's what you want." He says lowering his mouth to my neck. He grabs the bottom of my sweater and pulls it over my head tossing it across the room. His eyes spark as he looks at me. I'm wearing the purple bra I bought the week before. He growls deep in his throat, as he remembers our encounter at Victoria's Secret. His hands move to the buttons on my jeans, he pulls them apart quickly and lowers them down my legs, revealing the matching panties. I see him shudder with desire. I look into his eyes through passion clouded eyes of my own, begging him to take me. He stands up and quickly removes all of his cloths. He is magnificent, well muscled, still a little tanned from the summer and his weekend work in the boat yard, his erection standing tall. As he looks me over, his hard on twitches with anticipation. His normally clear blue eyes have darkened to a sapphire with his desire. As he watches me I reach up and unfasten my bra, I let it drop to the floor, I have kicked aside my jeans, now I stand before him in only a tiny scrap of purple lace. He licks his lips as I move my hands to my breasts and pinch my nipples. He steps towards me grabbing me by the waist. He backs me up against the dresser, I didn't realize was behind me and lifts me on to it, I wrap my legs around his waist as he lowers his mouth to my breasts. His hot breath teasing me, his tongue quickly coming out to tease me further, circling my nipple before retreating back inside his mouth. Needing more, I slid my fingers into his hair and try to pull him closer, but he resists. I choke out a sob of need as he continues to tease me, his fingers lightly brushing against my liquid core. Finally he slips one finger beneath each of the ribbons and pulls the wet material from my body. He closes his eyes and I can tell he is trying to stay in control. I whimper again with need. He slowly opens his eyes, meeting mine. He grips my hips roughly and pulls me towards him. The tip of his cock poised against my wet folds.

"Pacey!" I beg him to do something, anything to help ease the ache that is forming between my legs.

He looks deep into my eyes and shows me his soul through his own, as he loses the battle I can see he is fighting within he again pulls me further towards him and he thrusts hard into me, filling me completely with one stroke. I tighten my legs around his waist and wrap my arms around his neck. He begins to move within me after what seems like an eternity. I am so turned on from all of his teasing I need him to take me hard, and fast.

"Harder Pace." I whisper in his ear. He spreads his feet a little further fighting for leverage, not finding it he lifts me from the dresser and moves to press me against the wall. He slams into me over and over as hard as he can. I rock my hips meeting him thrust for thrust. Finally my world fades to black and I see lights behind my eyelids as I orgasm, I call out his name. He keeps pressing me against the wall and after a few more thrusts I feel him empty himself into me, his warm seed mixing with my own lubrication. I lean my head against his shoulder and sigh, completely happy with who and where I am. I feel him starting to shake, I release my legs from around his hips. I lower my feet to the ground and take his hands in mine. Raising one up to my lips I kiss it.

He releases a ragged sigh as he slips from inside my body, leaning into me. "Well, that was fun." He says. I feel his smile against my neck as he kisses me again.

"Yeah, it was." I start to giggle as I begin to wonder how loud we were, and if anyone in the house could hear us.

"Jo, what's so funny?" he asks.

"Well Pace, this is the first time we've done it when people have been around to hear us."

'No, it isn't. We've done this in my dorm room and there are people around there."

"I suppose, but you do realize you just took me up against the wall that we just happen to share with Grams right?"

I watch his face pale slightly as he thinks about that, "You don't think she was in there do you?"

"I don't have a clue, and honestly right now I don't care, because that was amazing Pace."

"Yeah, I was pretty amazing wasn't I?" He grins at me. "You were pretty amazing to Jo." He cups my cheek and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Well, while you think about how amazing we both were, I'm going to go and take a shower, and then get ready for dinner.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not if you promise to be good, it's already 5:30, and while Bessie might be cool about us sharing a room, I don't think she'd appreciate us going at it in the shower."

He holds up two fingers and smiles, "Scouts Honor!" he pledges.

I move away from him, collecting my things that lay strewn across the room. Once I have everything I grab my robe and shower bag from one of the bags on the bed. I wrap my robe around me and ask if he's coming. We sneak across the hall into the bathroom. After our shower we are both warm and clean, he slips from the room as I comb through my hair and blow-dry it. When I get back to our room, I see our stuff hanging neatly in the closet, and my makeup bag is sitting on the vanity, next to his cologne. I smile, thinking how this is how things are going to be once we are married. Pacey is nowhere around so I pull out the dress that I'm planning on wearing tonight out of the closet. It's a simple black dress, it flows to the ground, had a high box cut neckline on the front and the back fall opens with material pooling about my waist. It is one of my favorite dresses, and a birthday gift from Jen, she really does have great taste in clothing. I dress, pull my hair up into a loose bun, leaving a few tendrils hanging down, and put on a bit of make up. I grab my coat and head out into the living room to find Jack, Pacey, and Bodie all engrossed in a hockey game.

I stand at the entrance of the room and smile. Pacey is sitting there in the soft midnight blue sweater that I love so much. It hugs his body defining the muscles of his chest and arms just right. He has on black dress pants and matching black jacket. Watching him I become aware of the changes in him over the past year. Gone is the boy with the last remaining baby fat who I first fell for, the one who was fighting for acceptance, he has been replaced by this strong, confident man who I love now more than ever before.

"Hey Handsome!" I call out softly, as three heads turns to look my way.

Pacey's eyes light up when he sees me standing there, Bodie smiles at me, and Jack whistles.

"Jackers, that's my fiance you just wolf whistled at."

"What can I say Pacey, she's one foxy lady."

"That she is, and she's all mine. How lucky am I?"

He gets up from the couch and walks over to me. He kisses my cheek. "Hey beautiful!"

"So, where's everyone else?"

"Jen said she would be down in a few minutes, and Bessie is getting Alex ready."

"Good, because I'm starving."

"We'll leave as soon as Jen shows up, Grams is waiting with Bodies parents in the other room."

Pacey takes my hand and leads me into the living room. He sits on the sofa and pulls me down beside him. He puts an arm over my shoulders and pulls me in close. "You smell amazing!" he whispers in my ear.

"Thanks, so do you, and thank you for putting my stuff away for me, that was really sweet."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, guys. Sorry it took me so long to get ready. Jen says breathlessly as she rushes into the room a blur of red."

"Jen, don't worry about it, I just came in myself. I tell her."

"Great, well it's almost Seven, Bessie said go ahead and that they will meet us there. She was struggling to get Alex into his Jacket when I passed by."

"Is Grams with us or is she going with the others?" Jack asks.

"She's going with Bessie, so it's just us. Hey Pace you want to drive, seeing how I'm in heals?"

"Sure Jen, where are your keys?"

"By the front door, at least that's where I left them earlier."

We all gather up our jackets, scarves, and gloves. Jen and I grab our purses and get ready to head out into the cold. We all climb in to Jens truck. Jack and Pacey helping Jen and I, as we are both in heals and long dresses. Pacey then slides into the drivers seat, and drives carefully to the restaurant. Once inside, Gail and Lilly greet us, they are both also dressed up.

"It's so good to see all of you again." Gail says hugging each of us in turn. She looks at Pacey and I and smiles warmly. "Congratulations you two. I hope you'll be very happy together."

"Thank-you." We both respond. Pacey takes my hand and brings it to his lips for a kiss.

"Pace, I'm going to go use the ladies room, I'll see you at the table." I say excusing myself from the group.

I go to the washroom to check my hair and make-up. Also coming in from the cold I feel the need to pee. I come out of the ladies room, turning the corner I bump into someone coming the other way.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say.

"Joey? Is that you?"

"Oh my god, Dawson?" He smiles at me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Wow, Joey you look great. You're here for dinner?"

"Yeah, everyone else is already out at our table. So Dawson, how have you been?" I ask curious as to why I haven't heard from him.

"Well, first I want to say sorry for not keeping in touch but I've been going through some things. In fact, I'm really glad I ran into you alone, there's something I want to talk to you about. Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, sure I guess? What is it Dawson?"

"Um, well I'm not really to sure how to say this, but Joey the thing is...Okay when I left something happened between us. It felt like a new beginning, like we had another chance. I've thought a lot about this, and I'm transferring back to Boston next semester and I guess what I'm asking for is another chance with you. Joey, I still love you and I want to be with you what do you say?"

I stand there is shock, how is this possible? Can he not see how uncomfortable I am just talking to him? I look around needing to get away, but I'm trapped in this hallway with no way out other than to give Dawson an answer I know he wont enjoy hearing.

"Dawson, I can't be with you. It's just not possible."

"Sure it is Joey, I'm your soul mate. Remember."

"No Dawson you're not. You know nothing about me anymore. If you really cared like you said you do, then you would know what's going on in my life!" I say louder than I intended.

"Joey, I told you I needed time to work through things. To figure out what I really wanted."

"Dawson did you ever stop to think about what I wanted?"

"I shouldn't have to."

"Dawson, listen to me carefully. I don't love you, not like that."

"You're only saying that because you're upset that I haven't talked to you since I left."

I'm fighting the urge to scream as he continues, has he always been this self involved I wonder. As my anger grows I continue to notice how arrogant he really is and how large his forehead is.

"Jo? You back here baby?" Pacey calls as he walks towards where Dawson is still babbling on about something, I've stopped listening.

"Yeah, Pace. I'm here."

"Jo, what's the hold up?" he starts to ask as he comes around the corner and sees my expression of pain as he notices Dawson babbling at me.

"Hey D, what's happening?" he asks.

"Pacey, I didn't think you'd be here tonight."He sounds surprised. "Can you give Jo and I another minute this is personal?" Dawson asks still oblivious.

"Jo?" he asks, wanting to know if he should stay or go.

"No Pace, stay. I need to tell him and if you're here it might help." I say reaching out for his hand.

"Joey, what's going on? Why would you want Pacey here, after the way he hurt you last spring?"

"Dawson, I want you to listen to what I'm about to say very carefully, because I'm only going to say this once. I want Pacey here because he belongs here, with me."

"But why?" He asks, interrupting me yet again.

"Because Dawson, he's my fiance." I state simply. Pacey pulls me close and smiles down at me.

"That's funny Joey. I thought you just said that you and Pacey were engaged." he says shaking his head.

"We are." Pacey says leaning his forehead against my own and looking into my eyes.

"Okay, funny joke. Ha! Ha! You two can knock it off now."

"No Dawson, look." I show him my ring. "This ring proves how much I love Pacey, and how much he loves me. That we intend to spend the rest of our lives together."

"But Joey, why would you do something like this to me. Look at him, he's a nothing, a nobody. He couldn't even get into Capeside Community College. He's not good enough for you."

"You're so wrong Dawson! He's a better man than you could ever be, and just for the record, not only did he get into school, on a scholarship I might add; but he's on the Deans list at Boston University. Come on Pace our friends are waiting for us." I say leading him away from a very stunned looking Dawson Leary.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One - Pacey's P.O.V.

"Joey wait! Where are you going? Come back, I love you!" Dawson cries as Joey pulls me from the hallway.

As soon as we are clear of Dawson's earshot I pull Joey close and hug her tight. I can feel her shaking. I have no idea what he said to her before I got there, but whatever it was it obviously has her upset.

"Baby, come here. It's alright." I try to sooth her rubbing her back; calming her fears with my touch.

"Pacey." she sobs against my shoulder.

"Jo, I have to know what did he say to get you so upset?" I ask worried that he tried to hurt her.

"He's crazy, he wouldn't listen to anything I was saying. He just kept going on about how he was moving back here, and starting BU in January. He said he needed time to think things through; which is why none of us have heard from him, and now he's decided that he wants to be with me. He thinks that stupid kiss last summer meant something, that it was a sign that I wanted to be with him, that we belong together." She rushes out in one long breath.

"Sh, Baby, everything's going to okay. Dawson just needs to realize that, that kiss meant nothing more than good-bye, that were together and happy."

"Pacey can we talk about this later? Please? I just went to spend a pleasant evening with my friends and family. I don't want anything to ruin tonight."

"What ever you want baby." I agree but the look I give her tells her that we will finish talking about this later. Taking her hand I lead her back to our table, where we are greeted by curious and concerned looks from our friends.

"Is everything okay?" Jen asks.

"Yeah, we just ran into Dawson, it was a little overwhelming." I say still holding onto Joey's hand under the table.

"Really, Dawson is here? Where is he? It's been forever since I've heard from him. How's he doing?" Jen asks excited about catching up with an old friend. When neither Joey nor I say anything Jen becomes worried again. Its written all over her face.

"Jo, what happened? She asks quietly.

"Now Jen, lets not ruin what will hopefully be a wonderful evening." Joey whispers back.

"Hey, Bess." I greet my future sister in law, smiling at her reassuring her that her sister is fine. "So I see you got this little monster dressed finally?" I say tickling Alex who is in the booster seat beside me.

"Yeah, finally! He kept taking off his shoes, and when I finally got those on he decided he didn't want to wear his jacket."

"Alex, is this true little man? Were you being difficult for your mom?" I ask trying to lighten the mood and take attention away from Joey.

He just smiles up at me and laughs before slapping his hands together. Small talk is going on around the table, and soon Joey is smiling and laughing. The evening progresses and all too soon we are heading back to the B&B. I let Jack drive so I can sit in the back with Jo and talk to her.

"So." she says snuggling in next to me for the short drive.

"Yeah." I pull her closer and tilt her face up to look at me. She smiles and I have to kiss her, let her know that I love her. I brush my lips against hers whispering words of love as I do so. Resting my forehead against hers I stare into her eyes and listen to what her heart is telling mine, we remain like this until we get home.

"Alright, you two, we're home." Jack teases as he pulls up in front to let us all out before going to park the truck over with all of the other vehicles.

"Jo, how you doing?" Jen asks now that we are alone

"I'm better. I don't know what I would have done if Pace hadn't come to look for me."

"What did Dawson say or do that upset you so badly?"

"He cornered me back by the washrooms, and kept going on about us being soul mates. Jen he thinks that kiss back before he left meant something. He's moving back and plans on going to BU next month." She explains. I can hear her getting upset again and move to comfort her.

"Oh my God!" Jen cries, realizing that Dawson is back to where he was over a year ago when Joey and I first got together.

"Jen, I think he's losing his mind, there was something in his eyes that really scared me. He looked at me like I was his possession. I really thought he was going to hurt me. I've never seen Dawson act the way he did tonight." Joey continues.

"This could be really serious, he could hurt someone."

"Yeah I know!" I say.

"So what are you guys going to do?"

"Jen, what can we do? I tried talking to him. I told him the truth. I even showed him my ring. He thought we were joking."

"I want to talk to Gail and Mitch, see if they know about any of this. Maybe they can talk some sense into him, at least find out why he thinks that him and Joey have a chance. I know he was my best fiend for years growing up but I'm not going to let him hurt Joey in any way, he can't go on believing that she belongs to him."

Jen just sits there, her hands over her mouth as she worries, and thinks things over in her head. Jack comes in and sees all of us sitting in the living room. He walks over to Jen and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, what I miss?" he asks cautiously.

"Basically Dawson's gone crazy, he thinks Joey still loves him and wants to be with him. Oh and he's transferred back east for next semester, he's going to be at BU." I say.

Jack just stares at me for a minute collecting his thoughts, before speaking.

"But if all of this is true then why haven't any of us heard from him since he left?" he asks.

"He has issues!" Joey says bitterly from across the room.

"Well Duh! We all knew that, but I thought he'd moved on." Jack says.

"Apparently not." I say quietly moving across the room. We all sit silently in the dark for a while.

Suddenly Joey screams, "Damn you Dawson Leary!"

Grabbing a picture off the mantle and throws it across the room, the glass shatters as it hits the wall and falls to the floor. Joey slumps against the wall defeated and slides to the ground sobbing. As I rush to her side I notice that it's the picture from Graduation, the one where Dawson has his arm around her. I notice the expression on his face and really start to worry.

"Jo, there's nothing we can do right now. Let's go to bed, we'll deal with this in the morning." I tell her. Lifting her into my arms I carry her towards the bedroom. I look back at the two faces in the living room and let them see how worried I am.

"Pace, why?" she asks.

"I don't know." I sigh as I lay her on the bed and start to remove her clothes, getting her ready for bed. Once I get her into her pajamas I put her in bed. Stripping down to my boxers, I climb in beside her and hold her close.

She sleeps fitfully most of the night, and all night I watch her. Twice she wakes up screaming at Dawson, screaming she would never love him, never be with him; both times I hold her while she cries. Finally exhaustion catches up to her and she falls into a deep peaceful sleep. Around six I get up and make myself some coffee, now nearly an hour later I'm sitting at the kitchen table thinking about what I can do.

"Morning Pace, you're up early." Bessie says entering the kitchen.

"Technically I'm up late."

"How is she? I talked to Jen last night, she told me what happened."

"She's sleeping now, earlier she was having nightmares. Something he did or said really scared her. Bess can I ask you to do something for me today?"

"Sure Pace whatever you want."

"Take Joey out, get her mind off this. Go dress shopping or something. Her and Jen were supposed to have a female bonding day today but I think she needs something more."

"You got it Pace, what about you? How are you doing?"

"I've been better. He threatened my fiancee and I'm going to do all I can to fix this. I'm going over to the Leary's and talk to Mitch and Gail see what they know."

"Be careful, no matter how upset she may be right now she'll be even worse if she has to worry about you too."

"Don't worry Bess, I can take care of myself."

We continue talking for a few more minutes until a very tired looking Joey stumbles into the kitchen.

"Pace I woke up and you were gone so I thought I'd get some coffee. I was wondering who I could hear out here talking." She gets her coffee and crawls into my lap kissing me quickly.

"How you feeling?" I ask.

"Tired." she mumbles into my chest.

"Are you still going out with Jen today?" Bessie asks casually.

"I guess, why?"

"Well things are quiet around here today, and I thought I could tag along make it a true girls day out. We could go dress shopping?"

Instantly she smiles. I know that she has wanted to go shopping for her dress for a while now, and hopefully she'll take Bessie up on her offer.

"Yeah Bess, you can come with us. We'll have fun."

"Well, as fun as that sounds I've got some stuff to do today so Im going to go shower, that is if you're sure you're okay." I say.

"Yeah Pace, go do your thing. I'll see you this afternoon."

I kiss her softly before moving to get ready to go see the Leary's.

At the door of the house I once felt comfortable with walking in unannounced I raise my hand and knock for possibly the first time in my life.

"Pacey! It's good to see you again." Mitch says opening the door for me. "If you're looking for Dawson, Gail just sent him to the store for a few things." He continues.

"Actually, Mr. Leary I came over hoping to talk to you and Mrs. Leary about something."

"Oh well, in that case come on in."

"Thanks!" I say as he heads towards the kitchen where Gail is baking cookies. I follow reluctantly.

"Honey," he says getting her attention, "Pacey's here. He wants to talk to us about something."

"Hello Pacey, its good to see you again so soon. Where's Joey today?"

"The girls are all out bonding. They went for breakfast and then dress shopping."

"So Pacey, what can we do for you?" Mitch asks, offering me a cookie off one of the plates.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about Dawson. He bumped into Jo before dinner last night. He said something I don't really understand, and it upset Jo. I was hoping you would be able to explain it to me."

"What did Dawson say?" Gail asks.

Um, well he said that he's transferring back east and is going to be attending class at BU starting in January."

"WHAT?" Both say loudly, surprised by what I just said.

"Thats not all. He's under the impression that Joey is in love with him, and that with him back here they can finally be together again."

"Are you sure about that?" Mitch asks.

"Unfortunately I am. I overheard part of their conversation. He doesn't believe our engagement is real. He thinks Joey is just saying it to punish him for not being in contact with her since he left for California."

"Oh my! Mitch I'm worried. Why don't we know about any of this?" Gail asks, her voice tight.

"I don't know, but when our son returns we are going to talk about this."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but my main concern if for Joey. If anything were to happen to her I don't know what I'd do. I just wanted to know if you were aware of any of this."

"Pacey, thank you for bringing this to us." Mitch says.

"I think I'm going to go now. I'd appreciate it if you could let us know what you find out. Dawson's going through something and I think he needs some help." I say heading for the door.

"Of course we will, I just want to see all of you happy." Gail says.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later." I walk out of the house and head towards town. As I walk I wonder what is going on in Dawson's head.

Later I'm sitting on a bench over looking the frozen water lost in thought when someone sits down beside me. I look up and see that its Jack and he's holding out a cup of coffee for me.

"Hey man!" I mumble taking the warm cup.

"So what did Dawson's parents have to say about all of this?" he asks.

"They had no idea any of it was going on." I say staring straight ahead.

"That's not good."

"I know. Dawson has always been a little off ya know, but I really think he's lost it. I think he's capable of hurting her if things don't go his way. Last night he was really out of it and Jo woke up twice screaming like he was hurting her."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I have to protect her; she doesn't deserve to be hurting like this."

"Maybe Mitch and Gail will be able to talk some sense into him."

"I hope you're right Jack, I hope you're right."

"So you want to get out of here? It's getting late, the girls should be back soon." He asks.

"Yeah, I guess." I stand and notice that it is starting to snow.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two - Joey's P.O.V.

"Joey? Hello earth to Joey anyone home?" Jen asks waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I ask a little confused as to why Jen wants my attention.

"Jo, I just asked what you wanted to do now?" Jen says finishing off the last of her third cup coffee that morning.

"Oh, um, I guess we should start at the dress shop?" My mind isn't really on this mornings activities. I pushed my breakfast around my plate for nearly half an hour before I just gave up and told the waitress I was finished. I can't stop thinking about last night. When Dawson was talking to me I was scared that he might try to hurt me, and then I got angry that he thought he could just come back into my life and pretend like he never left, like everything was how he always imagined it should be. It's become clear to me that he's lost his grip on reality, thank god that I have Pacey; I don't know what I'd do without him. Dawson might not listen to me but he certainly can't ignore Pacey.

"Great, I'm going to run to the washroom and then we can walk over, its not far." Jen slides from the booth and disappears across the small restaurant.

"So Jo, how are you really this morning?" Bessie asks.

"I'm doing better than I was last night. Dawson really freaked me out, but I decided I'm not going to let him ruin my life again. I've worked too hard to get Pacey back. I;m not going to risk my happiness for someone who obviously has a few screws loose."

"Jo, do you think he wanted to harm you last night?"

"I think he was capable of it, and that's what really scared me. I used to know him, but now when I looked in his eyes everything that I used to see in them is gone replaced by something I can't even describe."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to continue with my life, plan my wedding, and hopefully have limited contact with him."

"Okay Girls lets go spend some money!" Jen says returning to the table, a little too perky for my liking.

"Jen you're starting to sound like Andie, I think you need to cut back on the caffeine." I growl.

"Jo, be nice or I'll get Bessie to move Pacey out of your room." Jen teases.

"Fine, lets go get this over with." I pout, before grabbing my purse walking out of the restaurant.

We walk in the bright morning sun towards the small bridal boutique a few doors down, as we reach the storefront I feel like someone is watching me and turn around quickly expecting to find someone there but not seeing anyone. I shrug off the strange feeling and walking inside.

"Oh my god, there are so many beautiful dresses in here." Jen gasps, as she looks around at the various mannequins.

"Jo are you going to wear white?" Bessie asks.

"I was thinking about it, after all I'm only going to get married once." I say smiling thinking about what an amazing man my fiance is.

"Good morning ladies, my name is Joanna and I'll be more than happy to help you today." The sales lady says coming over to us, as we look at dresses in a bridal catalogue on the counter. She's a little older looking, with dark hair pulled back into a loose bun and glasses hanging around her neck from a gold chain. She has a warm inviting smile.

"Morning." All three of us say at the same time.

"So which one of you is the Bride?" she asks.

"That would be me." I say.

"So what did you have in mind?" she asks.

"Well, it's going to be an outdoor wedding, and I'm not really into anything fancy. Other than that my only other thought was that I want white."

"Well, I have a few dresses in to store that are simple, and suitable for an outdoor wedding. When is the big day?"

"June." I reply.

"Let me show you what styles I have, and then you can decided from there what you like." She says. She begins pulling dresses off the racks and folding them over her arm.

"Jo?" Jen calls from somewhere in the store.

"Yeah Jen, what is it?"

"You have to see this dress, it is so you."

"Oh, really and how do you know that?"

"Just come and look at the dress."

"Fine." I say walking over to where she is standing.

"Look at how beautiful this is." Jen says holding the dress up for me to look at. It's very elegant. The dress has delicate spaghetti straps, the bodice appears that is would pool loosely revealing just a hint of cleavage, and the skirt portion falling straight to the ground, with a long slit up the side. The dress is simple enough that I wouldn't feel uncomfortable wearing it. While I may have matured over the last couple of years I'm still not that comfortable in dresses.

"Jen, that dress is gorgeous." Bessie says waking up behind me.

"Thank-you Bess, so Jo what do you think?"

"Jen, its amazing." I say, awed that she knows me so well.

"Try it on, please!" she begs.

"Okay." I smile taking the dress from her, and adding it to the others that Joanna has now hung up in one of the dressing rooms. "I'll be right out." I say closing the curtain and taking the dress from the hanger. I slip the silky material over my head, since it has no zipper. I had pulled my hair up into a twist this morning and a few stray hairs are now hanging down around my neck and framing my face. I look at my self in the mirror and smile, maybe wearing a dress wont be so bad after all. I find a pair of shoes that fit and walk out of the room to show Bessie and Jen what the dress looks like on.

They both gasp when I clear my throat to get their attention.

"Oh my god Jo, wow!" Bessie cries.

"Jen? What do you think?" I ask, wanting her opinion.

"Jo, I think Pacey is going to have a heart attack when he sees you in that dress."

"You think?" I ask, starting to feeling a little uncomfortable in the dress as everyone else is just in jeans and sweaters.

"I know. Pacey once told me he thought you have amazing legs and that dress proves it. Look at you, you're stunning."

"Excuse me?" Joanna asks walking up to us

"Yes?" I ask.

"I have to agree with your friend. I've had that dress in stock for quite some time now, and I've had quite a few brides look at the dress but none of them ever did it any justice, in-fact I forgot that I even still had it; but that dress was made for you."

"Well, it is in my price range, and while I feel a little silly standing here with all of you in jeans, but I love how it makes me feel. I feel like a Princess." I say twirling to look at the dress in the three-way mirrors seeing it from every angle.

"This was almost too easy." Jen pouts. I know she was hoping to have to spend days looking for the perfect dress.

"Cheer up Jen, we can spend days shopping for your dress." I say laughing at her.

"I'm going to need shoes to go with this, what do you have?" I ask Joanna.

"I have a lovely satin sandal, how tall is your fiance? You don't want to be taller than him in heals."

"6'2"" I tell her.

"Come with me dear." She says leading me over to where the shoes are displayed. "Try these." She says handing me a pair of simple white satin sandals with a 2 heal

"Thanks." I sit on the small bench and strap them up around my ankles.

"You make a beautiful bride Joey, mom would have been so proud of you."

"Thanks Bessie." I say hugging my sister, smiling I feel tears start to form in my eyes. I really do wish that she could have been here to share in all of this with me.

"Pacey's one lucky guy."

"Aw, Bess he's no luckier than Bodie. You guys both did a wonderful job with me, and I know I don't say it enough but thanks." By now both of us are crying while we hold onto each other.

"So Joey, you're taking the dress?" Jen asks hopefully.

"Yes, Jen. I'm taking the dress, and the shoes."

"Yeah!" Jen says clapping her hands lightly.

I change back into my street clothes; hang my dress back up ignoring the other dresses in the small room. I grab the rest of my things and carry them along with my dress and shoes up the counter.

"Will this be all then?" Joanna asks as she carefully puts the dress into a long dress bag for safekeeping.

"Yes, thank-you." I say digging into my purse for my wallet.

"Jo let me get this, Mom would have wanted to do this for you, it's the least I can do. Bodie and I want to do this for you." Bessie says placing her hand over mine, before handing her Visa over to Joanna.

"Thank-you Bessie, I love you." I say again hugging my sister.

"You're welcome."

"Well, now what?" Jen asks.

"I think I really just want to head home. It was a long night last night, and I just want to relax."

"Okay."

We walk back to Jens truck, laughing all the way. Jen was telling me about some crazy guy in one of her classes that never fails make a fool of him self all the time. I hang my dress up on the hook in the back of her truck and climb in letting Bessie sit up front. As she pulls out of the small parking lot I catch a glimpse of someone ducking into a store quickly before I could see who it was. Odd thats twice today I've felt like someones been watching me, oh well.

"I wonder if the guys will be home?" I ask to no one in particular, thinking that I just want to be in Pacey's arms for a little while.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three - Pacey's P.O.V.

Jack and I returned to the B&B to find it empty as Bodie is at the restaurant, Joey, Jen, and Bessie took Alex to daycare before going shopping, and Grams is out visiting friends.

"Jack, man if you don't mind I think I'm going to jump in the shower and try to grab a few hours of sleep. Last night took a lot out of me, and right now I just want to rest."

"No problem Pace." Jack agrees happily, heading for the living room.

"Thanks! Oh and could you keep an eye on Joey for me when she gets back?"

"You know I will, we all love her." Jack says smiling at me.

"Thanks again, I'll see you at dinner."

With that I head for the shower, tiredly I drop my clothes to the floor and numbly climb under the hot spray. I let the water pound down on me, thinking about Joey and what I would do if anything were ever to happen to her. I almost lost her once and I'm not willing to let that happen ever again. When the water starts to run cold and when all the tension has been worked out of my shoulders by the heat I turn off the taps and wrap a towel around my waist, not bothering to dry the drops of water beading on my skin. I cross the hall to our room and collapse onto the bed. Immediately I fall into a deep slumber, hours later I wake to discover that the sun has gone down, and the room is cast in shadows. Feeling her weight draped across my chest I look down to watch her as she sleeps curled up in my embrace. Her left hand is lying against my heart and it skips a beat when I realize that the diamond and platinum ring means that she is choosing to spend forever with me. I smile into the darkness and inhale her scent, when we are like this I am truly happy,it's only when the outside world intrudes to we problems.

Out in the living room I can here quite conversations going on as the others sit and talk about the days events. As if sensing that I am awake she sighs and shifts slowly waking up. She opens her eyes, looks up at me, and smiles.

"Hey." I whisper softly cupping her face with my free hand, the other is holding her close.

"Hey." She whispers back, pulling her self up to kiss me softly.

"When did you get home?" I ask since I have slept the afternoon away.

"Um, a while ago, I think. The sun was still up."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Jack said that you were tired, so I came in here to change but I saw you lying here and had to be near you, I guess I fell asleep watching you."

"See anything you liked, before you fell asleep that is?" I ask teasing her, raising my eyebrow suggestively at her and grinning.

"Mmm, as a matter of fact, I did." She leans up again to kiss me, this time she lingers with her lips against mine, and I can feel her smile.

"Well in that case, come here." I pull her closer to me, stopping when she is lying on my chest completely. Tangling my hands into her soft tresses, I bring her in for yet another kiss. I use just enough force so that she opens her mouth to me and I plunge my tongue inside. We both moan at the sensations the contact creates. I feel myself begin to harden as she shifts over me, moving her legs to straddle my hips. We continue to explore each others mouths, and soon our hands are joining in. Her delicate fingers slip down my chest to my waist where the towel that I had fastened earlier has now slipped loose, pushing the soft cotton from my body she grips my rigid length in her hand and strokes me. Unable to control my reaction to this I growl deep within my throat, as she continues her attack on my body. My hands have slid down her back to grip her hips, my thumbs sliding under the fabric of her top to stroke the smooth skin at the base of her spine. I slip my hands completely underneath and push her shirt up, breaking our kiss only long enough to remove the garment and toss it across the room.

"God Jo, do you know how sexy you are?" I ask as I kiss my way down her neck, and gently nibble on her collarbone, as I unfasten her bra and slide it from her shoulders.

"Um, no but I get the feeling you're going to show me." She giggles innocently.

I love watching her like this now, so free and aware of her own sexuality. There used to be a time when most people would never have described Joey Potter as sexy, but now as she sits astride my lap, her short skirt riding up her thighs, her full breasts framed by her chocolate locks I know that she is the embodiment of sex. She rocks her hips and I can feel her damp warmth through the lace of her underwear.

I smile as I recall her telling me a story about how, after I left she never thought she would feel desired again, and she and Jen had gone shopping. Jen had suggested that she try wearing sexy underwear; that just because no one would see it, didn't mean that she wouldn't feel sexy. She told me that from that day on she has worn nothing but Victoria's Secret, and she always feels sexy.

Needing more, needing to connect with her again after last night, I become impatient pushing her skirt up as far as I can I rip her underwear from her body, she gasps a little surprised by my action, but her eyes are twinkling of mischief, reminding me that she likes it a little rough.

"Pace, those cost me ten bucks!" she says as she lifts her hips to position herself over me.

"I'll buy you new ones." I gasp between kisses, right now the only thing I want is to feeling myself buried to the hilt inside her warmth. I want to be in control, so I quickly switch our positions so that I am on top, her wrists held in one of my hands above her head, her breast pushing against my chest. With the tip of my rigid cock straining at her entrance she arches her back in hopes of pulling me deeper inside.

"Pacey." she whimpers, begging for me to take her.

Looking into her eyes, I lean in and kiss her hungrily and I rock my hips against her and slide into her, her liquid core bathing me in honeyed warmth. I pull out again almost all the way before slamming back into her. She meets me thrust for thrust as sweat forms on our bodies, and the headboard pounds against the wall. She legs are locked around my hips and it seems like with each thrust she takes me deeper within her yielding body. I feel her walls tighten and grip me as her orgasm hits, and she cries out my name. Reaching my breaking point, I pump into her a couple of more times as my own release follows hers. I collapse onto her and kiss her.

"I love you." She says as I roll off her and pull her into my arms.

"I love you too Potter, even if you are going to be the death of me."

"Aw, now Pacey there is no way you can tell me that you didn't just enjoy yourself." she smiles.

"I think I enjoyed more than just myself Jo. I'd say you were a very important part of what just happened."

She shivers slightly in my arms and I notice that it is a little cool in the room.

"Cold?" I ask.

"A little." She says sleepily.

I sit up and reach for the blanket on the end of the bed, as I lean forward I notice a movement out of the corner of my eye. I look towards the window to see what it was, but only see the bush outside of Joey's room rustle a little. Odd I think to myself as I settle back against the pillow.

We lay in each others arms for a while listening to each others hearts beat in time. The moment is broken when Jen softly knocks on the bedroom door and tells us dinner will be ready shortly. Not wanting to move from where I am I just look at Joey and trace her features softly.

"Baby, we have to get up and get dressed." I murmur as I run my finger along her lips.

"I know." She responds reluctantly.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four - Joey's P.O.V.

"Hey you two." Jen says smiling at us when we finally emerge from my room.

"Hey." We both say back, Pacey has his arms wrapped around me and he is looking over my shoulder at Jen and smiling back.

"You guys look happy." Jen says innocently, although we all know otherwise.

"So where is everyone?" I ask cautiously.

"Kitchen." Jen says simply.

"Well, I guess we better get in there if everyone else is waiting."

As we all take our places around the table. I notice all of the people I love are sitting here, and I realize what a wonderful holiday this is going to be. As the food gets passed around and conversations begin the noise increases and I smile truly grateful for all that I have. I look over a Pacey, reaching for the hand he has resting on my knee I squeeze it to get his attention. When he looks at me with those piercing blue eyes of his my heart melts a little more, I lean over and place a kiss on his cheek and whisper, "I love you Pace." Before turning my attention back to my meal, he just smiles at me and rubs his hand over my knee.

"So Joey, Bessie tells me you found your dress?" Bodie says from across the table.

"I did, but I can't tell you about it, so you'll just have to wait to see it." I say to him.

"Jo, do you really believe in that silly superstition?" Pacey asks.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. So you're going to have to wait till June to see it." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"Jo, don't stick you're tongue out unless you plan on using it?" He warns, a sexy gleam coming into his eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you Pace?" I say back under my breath.

"Geeze, don't you two ever stop? Wasn't this afternoon enough for you?" Jack teases from across the room. I immediately blush a deep red, and hang my head hoping that my hair will cover my face, while Pacey just grins proudly at him.

"Jack, leave them alone. They're young and in love so you know the answer is no. Besides its not like you and Tobey aren't all over each other every time you see each other." Jen says coming to my defense, and it's Jacks turn to blush furiously.

"So can you believe that tomorrow is Christmas Eve already?" I say, changing the subject.

"Where did the time go? It only seems like yesterday we were all gathered around this table giving thanks, and now it's Christmas." Bessie says.

"Um, after last night I was kind of wondering who was planning on going to the Leary's holiday party tomorrow?" Bodie asks quietly.

"I still plan on going." I say, "I have no intention of letting Dawson's arrogance ruin a wonderful holiday tradition." Everyone is looking at me a little shocked that after what he said and how upset I was about it, I was still planning on attending the party.

Jen is the first to recover and quickly adds, "Well, I bought a new dress for the party and I am going to wear it. So yes, I'm going too."

Soon everyone has said that they are still going I know that had I said no then none of them would have gone. Bessie begins to clear the dirty dishes from the table and asks, "So would anyone like some coffee?"

"Bess, have you ever know Lindley to turn down coffee?" Pacey says, while making a face at Jen.

"No, as a matter of fact, I haven't. Jen coffee?"

"Please, let me help you with the dishes." Jen says getting up to help her.

Soon we are again all gathered in the living room. The fire burning in the fireplace and the small multicolored lights on the tree are the only sources of light. Pacey and I are curled up together in one of the over sized arm chairs, Bodie, Bessie, and Alex are wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa, Jen and Grams on the love seat, and Jack is next to the tree in the other arm chair. We are all enjoying the silence and the scene, while we sip our coffee.

"Jo, look baby its snowing." Pacey says nudging me softly.

"Mm, it's always so much prettier here." I say watching the snow drift against the window and swirl in the darkness.

"Oh, snow, look guys." Jen says excitedly.

"Pretty isn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go play in it!" Jen says she's always loved to play in the falling snow.

"Why not." Jack agrees.

"Come on Jo, it'll be fun we can make snow angles, and stuff." Pacey says, the child inside of him screaming to come out and play.

"Fine." I sigh.

"Yay!" Jen says clapping her hands.

We slowly all get up from our places around the room and make our way to the front closet where we pull on all of our winter cloths. Stepping on to the porch I notice how quite it is.

"Hey, guys ever notice how when it snows the world gets really quite?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's weird. Like everyone is afraid if they make noise then the snow will go away." Jack says.

"Pfft! Let's go make some noise, and have some fun." Jen says running off the porch and into the dark.

I wrap my arms around Pacey and snuggle into him to fight off the chill in the night air. As we stand there in each others arms we watch Jack and Jen chase each other around the yard throwing snowballs at each other.

*Thwack* is the sound a snow ball makes as it hits me square in the back of the head, a few of the fluffy flakes falling inside my jacket making me shiver. I whirl around and see a sheepish looking Jack hiding behind one of the posts on the front of the porch.

"McPhee, you are so dead!" I scream tearing myself from Pacey's arms and taking off after him. As I run I reach down and grab a handful of snow to fashion my own weapon. Once I have it packed and shaped just right I hunt down my attacker only to find him cowering behind my fiance.

"Jack McPhee stop using my man as your personal shield, come out here and fight like a man!"

Pacey just laughs at me, while Jack peaks out from behind and throws another snowball at me, he misses by a couple of feet. Jen takes aim at Pacey, as he is the only one without a snowball in hand.

*Splat!* Right in the face. With a shocked expression on his face spits the snow out of his mouth and wipes the rest off his face, while we all laugh at him.

"Lindley!" he growls and bounding off after her, leaving Jack without a human shield. I take my shot and hit him in the shoulder. In the background I can her Jen begging for mercy as Pacey holds her down and it threatening to give her a face wash. Quickly I form another snowball and throw it at him, after all I have to save Jen, my aim is good and I get him on the back. He look up from Jen's writhing body and sees me smiling innocently at him.

"Oops!" I say with a giggle and take off the continue my war with Jack, Jen mean while has managed to break free enough so that she can roll over and get a mitten full of snow, she takes advantage of Pacey's weakened position and rubs snow all over his face.

"Arg!" he screams against the cold.

Jen gets up quickly and starts running. "Thanks Jo!" she screams in my direction.

"No problem, us girls have to stick together if we hope to win this." I say over my shoulder as I dive out of the way of an incoming snowball.

I reach the woods and decide to fortify my position; quickly I start making snowballs and stacking them at my feet. Pacey is looking for his next target, I crouch down behind the tree but he sees me. I grab a couple of snowballs and toss them his way, hoping to slow his advance but they both go wide.

"Potter, I thought I taught you better than that!" he calls as I grab more snowballs and move further into the woods.

"You did, I missed on purpose." I call, as I toss another snowball his way, this one hits his chest, he doesn't slow down any though he just keeps coming my direction. I grab my last remaining two snowballs and make a break for it, heading back towards the house down another path in the woods. Once I'm free of the trees I run as fast as I can through the six or eight inches of snow that cover the yard. His height however makes it easier for him to catch me, as he tackles me to the ground he turns me in his arms so I land on my back. As we hit the ground a cloud of fluffy snow goes up in the air. He stares down at me with passion burning in his eyes, as the snow settle back to earth I see the moon reflecting off the ones in his hair and feel them melting against my face.

"Jo, that wasn't very nice you know." He says.

"What wasn't?" I ask innocently. I love the way he has me pinned underneath him, my back is cold from the snow and my front is warm from the pressure of his hard body pressing against mine, we are both breathing hard from the effort of running through the snow.

"Helping Jen to escape back there, now you must be punished."

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" I ask fully expecting him to wash my face with snow.

"Um, nope!" He smiles mischievously at me and reaches for a hand full of snow. I close my eyes and scrunch up my face waiting for the inevitable, and I am shocked when instead of cold snow I feel his warm breath on my face. I relax a little but still don't open my eyes. He lowers his cold lips to mine and kisses me breathless. I wrap my arms around his neck and open my mouth under his, immediately his tongue pushes into my mouth. I tighten my grip around his neck and pull him closer forcing him to shift his weight, as he does I feel his erection pressing hotly against my thigh, I move my leg bending it slightly so I can feel him against my core. He growls deep in his throat as I rock against him needing to feel him even closer. He pushes back against me rolling his hips a little creating wonderful sensation within my body, I moan his name against his lips as one gloved and reaches to cup my breast through my coat and sweater. I no longer feel the cold against my back, as Pacey slowly loves me with his lips. Suddenly I remember that we are not alone. I pull away from his kiss and lift my heavy eyelids to look into his eyes, I am met with so much love and passion there that I am tempted to forget where we are and take him right here, right now.

"Pace?" I speak his name as I run a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, Jo?" He asks softly.

"Um, where are Jack and Jen?"

Suddenly he remembers where we are, and what were doing and rolls from on top of me. Lying beside me he groans softly. "Jo, what do you say we turn in for the night?" He asks rolling his head sideways so he can look at me.

"But, I'm not tired." I say smiling wickedly at him.

"My point exactly." He raises an eyebrow suggestively at me.

"In that case bedtime it is." I pull my self up from the ground and offer him a hand up. Jen and Jack are making snow angles over the other side of the yard.

"Hey, guys were heading in." I call across to them.

"Okay!" They call back.

Back inside the house Bessie has hot chocolate waiting, I strip off my damp Jacket, hat, and scarf hanging them up to dry in the closet.

"I'm going to jump in the shower quickly to warm up, then I'm going to turn in early." I say winking at Pacey.

"Jo, I'll leave your hot chocolate in the bedroom." He says walking off.

"Subtle Sis." Bessie says from where she is sitting at the kitchen table going over the books.

"What, my ass is frozen. Excuse me if I want a warm shower." I say as she gives me her whatever you say look.

"Night Bess!" I say walking from the room.

After my shower, I step into our room with one towel wrapped around my head and another around by body to discover the room a glow with candles, music playing softly, and a steaming cup of hot chocolate on the nightstand. Changing into my pajamas and grabbing my brush I slide into bed and relax back against he headboard inhaling the sweet smell of chocolate. The door opens and Pacey slips inside locking the door behind him. His hair is damp, and his flannel pajama pants are low on his hips.

"Hey you!" he says softly climbing on to the bed facing me.

"Hey." I say back softly.

He just watches me as I drink the rest of my hot chocolate, his hand rubbing my thigh lightly. As I place the empty mug on the nightstand I reach for my brush and hold it out to him. "Would you?" I ask, feeling too lazy to brush the tangles out of my own hair. He takes the brush from me and I turn so he has access to my hair, carefully he brushes the tangles out, when he is finished he lays the brush aside and starts to rub my shoulders.

"Oh my god, Pace that feels so good." I moan as his strong fingers press into the tight muscles of my shoulders, releasing the tension I hadn't realized was there.

"Better?" he asks a few minutes later, stroking my arms.

I lean back against his chest and tilt my head back to place a kiss on his lips and say "Much, thank you."

"So you ready to turn in?" he asks softly kissing my shoulder.

"Surprisingly yeah I am."

"I'm not surprised you had a rough night last night, so how about we just relax and get a good nights sleep? Tomorrow will be crazy."

"Okay." I murmur sleepily as we lay down and he pulls the covers over us. He spoons against me, and kisses my head.

"Night Jo."

"Night Pace."

"Jen, help!" I call out late the next afternoon from my position in front of the vanity mirror in my room.

"What is it Joey?" She asks poking her head through my doorway.

"I need help with my hair."

"Okay, what are we doing with it?"

"I want to wear it up, all curly you know like how we did it for that Worthington dinner I went to at the beginning of the year."

"Sure, no problem." Jen smiles at me in the mirror. "Jo you really need to learn how to do this yourself."

"I know, but it's so much easier when you do it. Besides it'll look better if you do it."

"I suppose that you're right. Now where are you're hot rollers?"she asks. I point over to the dresser where they are plugged in and warmed up ready to use.

"So, how you holding up?" Jen asks returning with the roller to set my hair.

"I can't say I'm thrilled about having to deal with Dawson again tonight. I almost feel sorry for him; he hasn't grown up at all this last year. I just want him to accept that I am doing what makes me happy, finally."

"Don't worry Jo, we'll keep an eye out and if he starts to get to pushy we'll leave."

"Pacey promised me that he wouldn't leave my side tonight. He's so sweet."

"He loves you."

"I know, I forget sometimes how much."

Jen finishes setting my hair and wraps a towel around my head to keep the curlers in place while they cool. "Jo I need to go do my make-up, I'll be back in fifteen minutes to put your hair up."

"Okay. I need a snack so I'll meet you back here."

I walk towards the kitchen where Bodie is putting the finishing touches on the cake he is bringing with us to the Leary's.

"Hey Bodie!"

"Hi Jo, interesting look." He says indicating the towel wrapped around my head.

"Yeah Jen's doing my hair."

"Ah." he says as if that explains everything.

"Have you seen Pace?"

"He's out back building a snowman with Alex. Honestly I don't know who's having more fun."

"Thats easy, Pacey. He's just a really big kid at heart and playing with one makes him enjoy it even more. Are they're any of your oatmeal raisin cookies around?" I ask hopefully.

"Cookie Jar, fresh this morning."

"Cool, I need a snack". I say as I pour myself a glass of milk to go with the cookies. I grab a handful and head back to my room to start on my makeup.

Jen returns fifteen minutes later as promised hair spay in hand.

"So how are the rollers?"

"Cold, I checked a couple of minutes ago."

"Well then lets get started." She carefully pulls the rollers from my hair spraying each as she goes so the ringlets won't drop out too quickly. She pulls sections of my hair back securing them with bobby pins and more hair spray. A few minutes later she has created a cascade of curls that fall just to my shoulders, and she has left a few tendrils hanging down.

"Thanks Jen." I say as she applies a final coat of spray.

"No problem, you look great. I'll see you later." With that she slips out of the room, and I get up to find my dress.

Tonight I am again wearing a new dress I got this one in hopes of knocking Pacey's socks off. It's white and made of some kind of stretchy material so it hugs my body just right. It is sleeveless and has high collar that fastens around my neck, the back comes up just below my shoulder blades, the skirt falls to the ground and there is a slit up one side that comes up to mid-thigh. It is very classy, but also very sexy. I slip on my new garter belt and stockings, I have to forgo a bra because of the cut and fabric but I don't mind. Stepping into the dress I fasten the two buttons at the back of my neck and smile at my reflection in the mirror. A year ago I never would have dared to wear something this provocative, but now it just feels right. I have become more confidant and self aware, being with Pacey I no longer feel the need to slouch, as he is taller than me.

Stepping into my shoes, I gather my Jacket and purse ready to have what I hope will be an enjoyable evening.

I head for the living room where the others have started to gather; Jen and Jack are waiting both look stunning.

"Hi Guys."

"Hey Jo." They say in unison.

"So Jack how's Andie?" I ask. Jack picked her up from the airport earlier in the day and took her to Mr. McPhee's, but they are both going to be at the party later, and at the house tomorrow for Christmas dinner.

"She's good, Italy agrees with her." She looks so happy.

"That's good."

Just then the doorbell rings and Jack hops up to get it. A minute later he returns hand in hand with Tobey.

"Hey." I say waving to him as Jen rushes over to give him a hug.

"Hey." He says back, never one for big words or long conversations Tobey sometimes finds it hard to be around too many of us at one time. Finally freeing himself from Jens grip, he walks over to hug me.

"Merry Christmas." We both say and laugh at each other.

"Jo?" Pacey calls as he walks into the room dressed in his suit with his tie undone around his neck, one end in each hand and a confused look on his face.

"Yes Pace?"

"Wow!" he says looking at me, stopping dead in his tracks.

"You like?" I ask teasingly, executing a turn so he gets the full effect of the dress.

"Wow!" he stammers again.

"Pace, you already said that." I giggle.

"Yeah I know, but Wow!"

I laugh at him, knowing that I just knocked his socks off. "Tie trouble sweetie?"

"Yeah, how anyone does this successfully I'll never know."

"Come here." I say patiently.

He walks over to me, kisses me softly and smiles. I take the tie from him and tie it for him.

"You guys are so domestic." Tobey teases.

"Hi Tobey, Merry Christmas." Pacey says as I finish adjusting the collar on his shirt. Running my hands down his chest.

"Merry Christmas Pace."

Bessie walks into the room with her camera in hand and we all groan knowing that she is going to want to take a few pictures of all of us.

"Come on guys, just a couple I promise. I hardly ever see all of you looking so dressed up indulge me."

"Come on guys, the sooner we do this the sooner we can get going." I say already giving into the demands of my sister.

We all crowd around the fireplace and smile for the camera, she takes some of all of us, some of me and Pacey, some of me and Jen, some of the guys together; and before we know it she has used and entire roll of film.

Bodie, Grams, and Alex come into the room wearing their coats. Pacey helps me into mine and slips his own on.

"Shall we?" He asks offering me his arm.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five Pacey's P.O.V.

"Ready?" I ask as the five of us stand on the Leary's front porch.

"As I'll ever be, I guess!" Joey says gripping my hand tighter.

Jack knocks on the door and a few moments later Mitch opens the door and smiles warmly at all of us.

"Merry Christmas! Come on in." He says.

"Hi Mitch." I say warmly shaking his out stretched hand. He then hugs Joey and Jen before shaking Jack and Tobey's hands.

"It's good to see you all again. Let me take your coats. Gail has everyone gathered in the living room."

"Thanks." We all reply.

I help Joey out of her coat, admiring her again as I do so. Placing a reassuring hand against the small of her back guiding her towards the party.

"Hi kids, Merry Christmas!" Gail says hugging each of us, making small talk as she goes.

"Jo, do you want something to drink?" Jen asks.

"No thanks I'm good."

"Pace, you want?"

"Nope, I'm fine for now."

"Okay, you two mingle. Jack, Tobey you're with me."

Jo and I walk around the room talking to a few people. As we talk I can feel her starting to relax a little and her once forced laugh and smile become genuine. I spot Doug across the room and wave, not making any effort to head in that direction but I figure I should acknowledge him. I become lost in conversation after a few minutes someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Pacey." Doug greets me extending his free hand, the other holding his drink.

"Hey Doug." I say really making an effort to be civil; we are at a party after all.

"Merry Christmas little brother."

"Merry Christmas Dougie." I say stepping away from Joey a little so as not to disturb her conversation.

"Um, so how are things?" he asks tentatively.

"Good, great in fact."

"Yeah so I've heard. I understand congratulations are in order."

"Thanks, I've never been happier."

"Well you're a very lucky man."

"I tell myself that everyday, man."

"Listen I'm sorry about before. I was such an ass last time I saw you. Mom was really upset and worried, I guess I over reacted. I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys like that."

"No problem Doug. I did kind of deserve it."

"How's school? And before you say fine, I know about the scholarship."

"You do?" I ask a little shocked.

"Yeah, Mr. Kasden asked how you were doing. He was surprised when I told him I had no idea what he was talking about, so he told me all about it. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks. I didn't feel much like sharing when I got back; I was kind of still in a dark place. But I'm doing great now, I finally decided on a major. Marine Engineering. I even made the Deans List last semester."

"You're kidding right?"

"Hey Doug, and no he's not kidding. He's third in his class." Joey says proudly entering our conversation.

"Wow, that's great. Hi Joey. Merry Christmas. He says embracing her. So congratulations on your engagement. Don't let my little brother treat you badly; if he does let me know and I'll kick his ass for you."

"Thanks Doug. But, you don't have to worry he's a Prince." I can see her love for me shining in her eyes as she talks to my brother.

"Hey, I'm still here you know!" I say pouting a little.

"Aw, poor baby." She says wrapping her arms around my neck and lifting her face to kiss me.

"God, you two really are in love aren't you?" Doug asks rhetorically.

We just smile at him, at that moment we hear a scream from across the room and turn to watch Andie run into the arms of her brother. They hug each other tightly. It's easy to forget how close they are when they're not around each other.

"Baby, lets go say Hi!" I say excitedly.

"Okay. Doug it was great seeing you. Merry Christmas." She says.

We walk hand in hand up to Jack, Andie, Tobey and Jen.

"Hey, McPhee, Merry Christmas."

"Oh my God!" She screams, hugging us. "Pacey, Joey, wow you guys look great. Jack told me the news. Congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Andie says excitedly.

"Thanks!" Joey says smiling at her.

"Oh, let me see your ring." She grabs Joeys left hand and examines the diamonds that lay sparkling against her finger. "Pacey it's gorgeous. Jo your lucky most girls would kill for a ring like that. Heck, most girls would kill for a guy like Pacey."

"I know. In-fact at first I was a little scared to wear it, but now I feel naked without it. And you're right he is quite the guy." She smiles up at me, and at that moment I fall a little more in love with her.

"Aw, Jo." I say blushing a little.

"I love you Pace." She says bringing our entwined fingers up so she can kiss the back of my hand.

"I love you too Potter." I say looking into her eyes, and repeating her actions.

Suddenly I feel Joey tense up beside me. I follow her gaze and see Dawson entering the room. Andie sees him as well and rushes over to hug him. As they embrace Dawson's hungry eyes never leave Joey. I don't like the look I see in his cold grey eyes. Instinctively I wrap a protective arm and Joey's waist, and Dawson's expression falters slightly as she leans into me.

"Come on Jo, dance with me." I say pulling her towards the small area Mitch and Gail have cleared, where a few other couples are swaying gently to the music. I pull into my arms and we begin to dance. As we stare into each others eyes the rest of the world disappears and then its just us. The song ends and another slow song begins. I pull her closer and she wraps her arms around me and rests her head on my chest. I close my eyes and savor the feeling of holding her close to my heart.

"Mind if I cut in?" Someone asks from beside us. I open my eyes to see who wants to take my angel away from me, and I am met with the expressionless face of Dawson.

"Actually, I was about to go powder my nose; so if you'll excuse me." Joey says pulling out of my arms and practically runs from the room.

"Dawson." I say dismissing him as I head back over to our friends. He reaches a hand out and grabs my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"She's never going to marry you, you know." He says smugly, and evil smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?" I say, startled by his comment.

"Joey, she's just using you to punish me. But very soon she'll forgive me for leaving and she'll come back to me."

I laugh, at how delusional he is, "I don't think so."

"We're soul mates she and I. We belong together. You'll see." He says sounding desperate.

"You're crazy if you believe that. She made her choice on that dock two and a half years ago. Don't you think it's time to move on?" I ask pulling my arm free and walking away from him.

"You'll see!" he calls after me; I ignore him.

"What was that about?" Jen asks, concern written all over her face.

"Nothing really. Just Dawson being Dawson. He actually still believes that Joey is going to go back to him. He thinks that she's just using me to get to him, that she'll realize she's making a mistake of some kind by not being with him. That they're soul mates."

"He really is insane isn't he?" she asks.

"I'm starting to think so. I'm going to go find Joey; I'm not incredibly comfortable leaving her alone right now."

"Okay, I saw her heading towards the downstairs bathroom."

I make my way through the crowd of people to the washroom. The door is closed and Joey is nowhere in sight so I knock softly.

"Just a minute!" I hear her call through the door.

"Jo, baby it's me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I say.

She opens the door and smiles up at me. "I'm fine, just hiding. Care to join me?" she asks seductively, pulling me into the small room and then re-locking the door. She wraps her arms around my neck and presses her lush body against mine. I groan at the contact, and as my body responds I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in that dress?" I ask my hand slipping lower to cup her ass. She makes her really cute thoughtful face.

"Um, nope! But, why don't you show me."

"Well someone's playful this evening!" I observe, pulling her closer, and pressing my rapidly hardening erection against her stomach.

"What can I say, my fiance has corrupted me." She rubs against me as she speaks, and again I groan.

"Well, I like corruptible women." I say grinning, do you think this fiance of yours would mind if I had my wicked way with you right here in the bathroom." I say raising my eyebrow suggestively.

"I don't know, I mean he is big, handsome, and strong but you look like you could hold your own. If you want to take your chances with him then I'm all yours." Her eyes are dancing with mischief and she giggles softy.

"I love you Joey Potter!" I growl before roughly swallowing her response with a passionate kiss. I grip her waist tightly in my hands and she wraps her legs around my waist as I lift her onto the counter. I leave a trail of hot kiss along her neck; her head falls back granting me better access. I feel her hands move to my belt, skillfully she unfastens it; lowering the zipper on my pants she pushes them and my boxers over my hips. Both garments fall to the floor, pooling around my ankles.

"Pace, now. I need to feel you inside me now." I can feel her trembling as she speaks. My hand slips inside the slit of her dress, and up her thigh. Reacting my destination I tear the silk panties from her body and plunge into her hard and fast.

"Pacey!" she cries out my name, her hips lifting to meet mine, her head thrown back, she looks amazing, desire for me burning in her eyes. I don't think I can last much longer as I watch us move rhythmically in the mirror. She is so tight and wet, I feel her inner walls clamp down around me, gripping me like a vice and I am lost. My own orgasm coming directly on the heals of hers.

"Joey!" I call out her name as I empty myself into her and see stars behind my closed eyelids. Expelling one final breath I collapse against her.

"Thank-you." She says as our heart rates slow back to normal and our breathing becomes less ragged and labored.

"I was about to say the same thing." I say smiling at her.

"Damn it Pace, that's two pairs you owe me now!" she says spotting the silk I tore from her body minutes ago lying on the floor ruined.

"Sorry," I say smiling sheepishly at her, "forgive me?"

"Of course, we should get back out there though." She says hopping off the counter straightening her dress, and bending down to retrieve her underwear, slipping it into her purse.

"Okay. I pull my pants back up and refasten them. Come on Cinderella."

We make our way back to the gang, after stopping for drinks.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is." Jen teases knowingly. "You two look a little flushed. Being adventurous again?"

We both look guiltily at her, before smiling at each other.

"Next time you might try being a little quieter though."

"Oh my god, you heard us." Joey hisses at her.

"Yeah, I needed to pee. But don't worry it wasn't anything I haven't heard before." She winks at me.

"Oh." we both say, blushing slightly at the thought of Jen knowing so much about our sex life.

"What did they do now?" Jack asks walking up to Jen, handing her a bottle of water.

"Nothing!" I say a little too quickly.

"It's only nothing if you consider having sex in Mitch and Gail's bathroom, with Dawson not ten feet away, nothing." Jen whispers to him.

"Ah, too much information." He laughs. "Hey have any of you seen Andie?"

"Last I saw she was on the dance floor." Jen tells him.

"Right, thanks. I'll be right back." With that he goes off in search of his sister, leaving us alone again with Jen.

"So, you guys about ready to get out of here?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's getting late and Alex will have us all out of bed at the crack of dawn, wanting to see what Santa brought him." Joey says.

"I'm getting tired my self, so anytime your ready so am I." I say stifling a yawn.

"Well, I'm ready, let's go round everyone up." She suggests. We follow Jen as she heads across the room to the rest of our friends.

"Guys, we're leaving now. Andie if you want to come with us you can." Joey offers "We're having hot chocolate in front of the fire and tree when we get back to the B&B."

"Um, sure just let me go tell Dad, I've got my car so I'll meet you there." She says looking around for her father.

"Okay see you there." We call after her. As we collect our coats and say our goodbyes to Mitch and Gail I notice Dawson watching us from the top of the stairs, and he doesn't look happy.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six - Joey's P.O.V.

After returning to the house and changing into our pajamas Jack and Tobey start the fire, while Pacey and I make the hot chocolate. We are in kitchen when there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I say expecting it to be Andie. Opening the door I am face to face with Dawson instead.

"Dawson!" I say surprised by his appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. To wish you a merry Christmas, I never got the chance at the party. Do you have a minute? I'd like to talk."

"Uh, sure. I guess." I quickly look towards the kitchen, and see Jen helping Pacey. Wrapping my sweater tightly around me I step out on to the porch. "So?"

"Jo, why are you punishing me like this?" he asks.

"What?" I'm shocked by his question. "How am I punishing you?"

"Your so called engagement to Pacey Witter!" he spits out angrily.

"Dawson when are you going to understand that I'm with Pacey because I want to be. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone. That I plan on spending the rest of my life with him."

"That's just it, you're not going to. Don't you remember that we are soul mates? That we belong together."

"No Dawson we're not soul mates, we're not anything. You and I we had our time and I discovered that we don't belong together. We, "I say indicating the space between us, "We we're never meant to be. Now I'm trying to have a pleasant evening and this isn't helping so since I have nothing left to say to you would you please leave, as long as you continue to believe what you do we can't be friends, you are no longer welcome here. Goodnight." I say turning to go back inside the house.

"You've changed you know!" He says bitterly as I turn the door handle.

"I'm glad you've finally noticed that." I say with my back still to him.

"I don't like it. I don't like who've you become. You're not the same Joey Potter anymore, the Joey I know would never dress the way you do, or say the things you just said to me, and most importantly the you I know would never act the way you do. Tell me Josephine when exactly did you become Pacey's whore? Was it when he fucked you at that ski lodge, was it after he came back from Miami, or maybe you've just been a whore your whole life." He is angry, I can hear it in his voice, I know he's trying to hurt me but he can't because I know the truth. However his words to irritate me and I can't let him get away with it.

"Excuse me?" I ask, spinning around to look at him.

"I saw you, you know. Yesterday, and I heard you again earlier tonight. Do you like it when he fucks you?"

"That's none of your business. Why would you watch us?"

"I wanted to talk to you earlier when you were out shopping but you were never alone; so I came over to talk to you, too make you see what a mistake you're making by tying yourself to that loser for the rest of your life."

"I'm not making a mistake, and he's not a loser. You're just too wrapped up in your own little world to see that."

"Anyway, I heard a scream, the door was locked and I was worried you'd hurt yourself so I went to look in your window to see if you were okay and instead I saw you fucking him. I was always curious what was so great about him, so I watched you two fuck each other."

"That's disgusting. Get off my property now, before I call the police and have you arrested."

"I'll leave, but I will be back. After all I'm the one that really loves you, and when you're ready I'll be waiting."

"You're delusional." I say to him before slamming the door closed and locking it for good measure. "Arg!" I scream, pulling my hands through my hair in frustration.

"What's wrong Jo?" Jack asks from the sofa.

"Baby, who was that?" Pacey asks at the same time as Jack. He has just walked into the living room and is carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Three guesses!" I mutter.

"Dawson?" They all say in unison.

"Yeah! Pace can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Yeah sure." He says setting the mugs on the coffee table. "We'll be right back." He tells the others as I head for my room.

"What was he doing here?"

"Why else would he be here, he wants what he's always wanted. He wants to play this out like it's one of his lame scripts, only he wants to rewrite the ending."

"Well, if it helps he had a go at me back at the party. So you want to talk about it? He didn't try and hurt you did he, you're shaking."

"No, he didn't touch me. I'm just so angry right now that's all."

"Why? What did he say?"

"He said that he watched us having sex."

"What? When?"

"Yesterday. Yeah that was pretty much my reaction. It's disgusting. I honestly think he got off on it too, like it made him feel all powerful or something."

"You know I thought I saw something move outside the window yesterday, but I just figured it was the wind in the bushes."

"He called me a whore." I say very quietly.

"Excuse me? He called you a what?"

"A whore, he said I was just your whore." I say louder this time.

"That bastard, I'll kill him."

"No Pacey, I don't want you getting into any kind of trouble. I told him to leave, that he's no longer welcome here, and that if his behavior continues I will call the police and have him arrested.

"Jo, do you really think he's going to listen? He's obsessed. He needs professional help, medication, something."

"I know, can we please deal with this later? I just want to have a nice quite Christmas at home with the people I love."

"Me too baby. But don't think this is over; Mitch is looking into what he said about his transferring to BU for me. If he finds anything out I want to know that you're going to be safe. Now lets get back out there."

Returning to the living room I hear Andie's perky voice, and Jack saying he'll explain it all later.

"Hi Andie, you made it." I say.

"Yeah, I saw Dawson leaving in a hurry as I got here. Is something wrong? Is everything alright?" she asks picking up on the vibe between the rest of us.

"Not really, it's a long story and right now it's Christmas so I'm not really up for talking about it. Let's just say that Dawson Leery is no longer a friend of mine." I say quickly hoping to avoid further conversation.

"Okay, sorry I'm late. I ran back home to get these." She says holding up about six photo albums.

"Wow, that is a lot of pictures." Pacey says from behind me.

"Yeah, I went on this tour of all of the wine regions and these are some of the pictures I took."

"Again, that's a lot of pictures."

"Shut up Witter, you know how much I like taking pictures."

"Don't remind me, I spent two years avoiding having my picture taken by you." I say teasing her.

"Jack!" she whines to her brother "They're picking on me."

"They do that." He observes not really coming to her defense, Jen just laughs softly.

"Arg, I hate you sometimes." She says throwing a small pillow at him. The room erupts in laughter seeing Jack's stunned face. Soon we are having a full-blown pillow fight. Of course the moment that one of the feather pillows explodes is the exact moment Bessie, Bodie, Grams, and Alex choose to walk through the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Bessie yells at all of us. We all stop mid-swing and turn to look at her.

Pacey who was being attacked by all three of us girls crawls from beneath the pile of bodies and grins at Bessie and says, "What can I say, I'm irresistible." We all start laughing again this time Bessie, Bodie, and Grams join in.

"Well, we're going to bed. Joey, Pacey make sure this place is feather free by morning." Bessie says and walks through the room and up the stairs, Bodie and Grams follow suit.

"K guys, I think play time is over. Lets clean up this mess." I turn around to see the five of them trying to sneak from the room. "Oh no, you helped make the mess, now you get to help clean it up."

"But Jo, look at this place." Pacey whines.

"Pacey John Witter, if you plan on sleeping anywhere near me tonight; you will get your fine ass in here and help me." I'm using the same tone of voice I use when Alex won't take his bath, he knows I mean business and slinks back into the room looking defeated.

The next morning we are all gathered around the tree, wrapping paper has been thrown everywhere, all the presents have been opened and we are all stuffed from the amazing breakfast that Bodie prepared for us.

"Hey guys before we all get up I have one more present to give." I say. Reaching between the cushions of the couch I pull an envelope out and hand it to Pacey.

"But Jo, you already gave me my gift remember. The painting of the True Love."

"Actually Pace, that was only half of your gift, this is the other half."

He opens the envelope and reads the papers in his hands, looks at the picture, and looks up at me questioningly.

"Jo, what is this?"

"Well Pace, if you can't figure it out then maybe you don't deserve it." I tease him.

"Well obviously it's a boat, and according to this, he holds up the paper, it's my boat, our boat."

"That's right Pacey. She's a little old and in desperate need of some TLC but I saw her and knew she was meant to be ours."

He pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly, whispering "thank-you" in my ear.

"You're welcome, but I had a little help, so you should really thank Jack, Jen, Grams, and Bessie too. If you want to see her, she's in your old slip at the marina."

"Wow, guys this has been the best Christmas ever, thank you so much." He says grinning from ear to ear.

"Pace, all we ask is that you invite all of us when you christen her." Jack says smiling.

"Will do." He says still grinning.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven - Pacey's P.O.V.

*2 Months Later*

"Hey Pacey." Lindsay says as we are both checking our mail for the day.

"Hey Linds, how are things? I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"That's not my fault, I still live here." She says giving me a wink.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, it's just easier most nights to stay with Jo. What can I say I'm a sucker for my girl."

"Totally understandable, besides we've all been a little busy what with mid-terms coming up. So how are your classes this semester?"

"They are harder than last semester, but I'm managing. In-fact I was just about to head over the Engineering building, I've got a couple more classes this afternoon and then I'm done for the week.

"How about I walk over with you? I've got some lab time I really should put to use."

"That'd be nice, so hows Matt?"

"He's good, he started working at this cyber cafe place just off campus, they need someone to work on their computers after hours, fix any problems that come up, that type of thing; and since he's good at that stuff he decided that a little extra cash would be handy."

"Sounds interesting, and you anything new with you?"

"Nope, same old, same old. It's really kind of sad. I talked to an old friend from back home for the first time in months and neither of us had anything interesting to say, it was kind of funny actually. What about you, between school, work, Joey, the wedding, and your boat there has to be something interesting happening with you."

"Not really, Joey, Jen and Bessie are the ones in full wedding mode. As long as I show up on time, wear what I'm told, and remember to say the right words that's all I really care about, the rest is just for Joey. I really just want to start spending the rest of our lives together."

"Pace, I think you're well on your way to that. When was the last time you spent a night at the dorm?"

"Um, sometime before Valentines day, I think. I went up there one day last week to do some studying between classes and I looked around and realized exactly how much of my stuff is already over at the house."

"Yeah, since my room mate flaked and dropped out, Matt's stuff keeps moving it's way into my room, not that I mind. I like having him close."

As she is talking I notice a tall greasy haired blonde walking across the quad. Dawson has not tried to contact any of us since Christmas, but I can't help but have an uneasy feeling where he is concerned. I've seen him around campus a couple of times now and whenever I see him he is always alone. I wonder if he has even made any friends in the two months that he has been back. He's heading over the arts building, as I watch him disappear inside and hear Lindsay asks me something.

"Huh, what?" I ask sheepishly.

"I asked what you're plans are for the weekend? You seem distracted what is it?"

"Dawson, I just saw him again, and I don't really know what our plans are, why?"

"Well there's a party at one of the frat houses tomorrow and I was wondering if you and Joey and the rest of your motley crew wanted to come out and blow off a little steam before mid-terms?"

"Sounds great, I'll ask everyone at home tonight."

"So how are things with Dawson? Jo told me all about him showing up at her sisters on Christmas Eve and all."

"I don't really know, I talked to his parents when we we're home but they don't really know anything more than the rest of us. He hasn't tried to talk to anyone since he transferred here, but I think he's planning something and it makes me nervous, which honestly is why I spend so many nights at the house. I don't trust him. Joey made it clear to him that she doesn't want to see him but he has a way of not listening when things don't go his way. So I like being close to her, I feel better knowing that she is safe."

"It sounds like this guy is a little crazy. Well, I have to get to the lab, call me I've got my phone on me."

"Okay, see you later." I say continuing on towards the engineering building.

Three hours later after two particularly boring lectures I make my way over to the house.

"Hey Honey, I'm home!" I call in my best Fred Flintstone voice as I walk through the door Joey has only one class on Fridays and it in the morning so I know she's at home.

"In here Pace!" I hear Joey call from the kitchen.

"So ladies what are we up to this afternoon?" I ask looking at the table that is covered in magazines and books, before I lean down and kiss Joey hello.

"Flowers, what do you think of this?" Joey asks handing me a magazine and pointing to an archway covered with flowers.

"It's nice, what is it?" I ask.

"That is an arbor, and we are going to stand beneath it when we say our vows."

"Okay." I say grabbing a muffin out of the box on the counter; I can always count on grams to have home made cookies, or muffins around to snack on.

I watch as Joey rolls her eyes at me.

"Baby you know I don't care about this stuff, all I care about is that you and I are there, that we are surrounded by our friends and family, and that we live happily ever after and of course getting some." I tease winking at her.

"Pace is that all you ever think about?" Jen asks.

"Jealous Lindley?"

"Hell yes! Don't get me wrong I love the independence of being single, but I want a man. I look at you two and see how much in love you are with each other and I want it." She sighs forlornly.

"Jen, you'll find the right guy, he's out there just wait and see." Joey says comforting her friend,

"I know. I just miss it that's all."

"Well how about we cheer you up by taking you to a party tomorrow night?" I ask.

"There's a party, will there be cute guys there?" she asks smiling at the idea.

"Well it's a frat party so I would assume so, but I don't really notice if guys are cute or not. Baby you want to go?" I ask Joey who is again pouring over the clutter on the table.

"Yeah, I guess I could do with a night out." She is cutting out the picture she showed me earlier and is adding it to the wedding scrapbook so she can show the florist what she wants when she meets with him.

"Great, I'll call Linds and let her know the good news."

I walk over to the phone hanging on the wall and dial Lindsay's number, after three rings I get her machine.

"Hey, it's Pace. I talked to the girls and we're on for the party tomorrow night. We'll meet you at the dorm around ten."

"How is Linds?" Joey asks after I leave my message, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"She's good, I talked to her for while today. Matt's got a new job, she said he's busy but that he'll be there tomorrow."

"Good I haven't seen either of them since before Christmas." Jen says.

"Yeah, we've all been busy." I say. "Jo are you guys done here?" I ask.

"I guess, why?"

"I just want to spend some quality time with you." I say wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Do you two ever stop?" Jen asks.

"No." We both say together.

"Come on Jo, I've had a long day how about we take a nap before dinner."

"Sure you go up, I need to clean up this mess before Grams comes home."

"K, don't be long; I'll be waiting. I kiss her cheek and head up the stairs."

I close the door to Joey's room, which is really now our room I realize as I look around and see so much of both of us in here. Stripping down to my boxers I collapse onto the bed and groan tiredly. A few minutes later I hear her come into the room, I can feel her eyes on me.

"Potter are you going to stand there all afternoon, or are you going to join me in this bed?"

"I was just admiring the view." She says. I can tell she's smiling, even though I haven't looked at her.

I push myself up on my elbows and look over my shoulder at her. "I knew you couldn't resist my butt."

"Pace, your butt really isn't that amazing ya know."

"Whatever Woman, now get over here."

She walks over and sits on the bed looking at me, as she smiles my heart melts and I know that there is nothing I wouldn't do for this woman.

"So how was class today?" She asks.

"Long and boring, but that's nothing new. How was your class?"

"It was good, I worked on my painting a little before I came home. So are we really napping or was that something you made up to get me alone for a while?"

"I really want to take a nap, but if you want we can do something else."

She shifts her weight and moves to lie down next to me; she leans into me and kisses me softly. I roll over onto my back and wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer to me.

"Mmm," she murmurs ending the kiss "a nap sounds good, I love the feeling of being in you arms."

I pull one of the pillows more securely under my head, as she rests her head against my chest.

"I talked to Bessie earlier today, she wants to know when we were planning on coming back down to talk to everyone for the wedding. We only have a little over three months and we still have so much to do."

"You'll get everything done in time baby, it will be beautiful."

"Yeah I know, so Bess said she talked to Doug and that he said your mom misses you."

"Jo, please let's not get into this now okay. Things are getting better with me and them, but I'm not exactly ready to welcome them all back into my life."

"I know. I just wish that things were different sometimes. Doesn't it bother you that we are getting married and neither one of us has invited our parents."

"Actually, I was thinking about that, and I'd really like to send Mom and Doug invitations."

"Oh Pacey! That's so great. I'll add them to the list later." she says hugging me.

"So can we sleep now please?"

"Sure."

We snuggle closer together and drift off to sleep; I wake up about an hour later and can hear Grams, Jack and Jen moving around the house downstairs. I should probably get up and help them with dinner but as I look over a Joey who is curled up on her side facing me with her hands tucked under her head as a pillow, and that soft smile on her lips I know that I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up. Reaching out one hand slowly I trace the lines of her face softly and wonder what she is dreaming about. As I remove my hand, she sighs and shifts closer to me as if sensing the loss of contact in her sleep.

"I love you Josephine." I whisper moving to get more comfortable. I love watching her sleep; it always reminds me of just how much she trusts me, and how comfortable she is in my presence. Her eyelids flutter open and she looks up at me, her eyes soft with sleep, she smiles when she sees me watching her.

"Hey Baby."

"Mm, time is it?"

"A little after six, dinner will be ready soon."

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes maybe, I don't really know I was watching you."

"I know. I always know when you're watching me."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I just get this warm feeling all over and I know that someone loves me very much."

"Good, you're supposed to feel that way. What do you say we go help out down stairs?" I get up from the bed and start to pull my clothes on before looking over at her and smiling. She is still lying on the bed, her hair is fanned out around her, and she is watching me. I am amazed at how sexy she can be without even trying.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, just thinking about how sexy you are."

"I was just thinking the same thing Potter, now lets get a move on."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight Joeys P.O.V.

"Jen, help!" I call from somewhere inside my closet.

"What's the problem Jo?" she asks sticking her head into my room.

"I don't have anything to wear to this party."

"I'm having the same problem, I've gone through my closet three times and my room looks ten times worse than this." She says indicating the current state of my room.

There are cloths strewn everywhere, drawers are open with even more clothes spilling out onto the floor. I look around and wonder exactly when I got so many clothes, granted some of the mess is Pacey's but the majority of the mess is mine.

"What do you think of this?" I ask pulling out a blue tank top and black pants.

"Hmm I don't know, it doesn't seem quite right. She wades further into the room and digs through a pile on the far side of the bed.

"Jo, why don't you wear these? She asks pulling out the low cut black leather pants that her and Jack convinced me to buy. I love them but don't really have the right top to go with them so I've never had the chance to wear them.

I smile at Jen "You know I don't have the right to top to complete that outfit, and as much as Pacey would love for me to go out in my new bra, I don't think I'd be all that comfortable."

"Pfft, you put these on and I'll be right back. Oh and dig out you're new healed boots to go with them." She says hurrying from the room.

"Ok, now I know saw my boots not too long ago, where were they?" I say out loud to no one in particular.

"Jo, you are so going to love me when I'm done with you." Jen says when she comes back into my room with one of her tops, a studded belt, her make-up kit, and curling iron.

"Jen what do you have in mind?" I ask suspiciously.

"Let's just say that you and I are going to look fabulous!" she says grinning at me in the mirror. "Here try these." She hands me the top, and the belt. The top is white, short and has no sleeves; the American Flag is emblazoned on the front, in crystals. I pull it over my head and study my reflection in the mirror.

"Jen I don't know." I say.

"Trust me, now sit!" She instructs pushing me onto the bed. I'm not convinced but as I watch her transform my image in the mirror I cant help but smile at what I see. She's pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail on top of my head and has teased the end causing it to spike out a little, she had added a few curls into the mix, and highlighted some sections with hair mascara. Currently she is working on my make-up creating a dramatic almost punk look.

"So?" She asks nervously when she is finished.

I stand up and look at myself turning to get the affect from all angles; I look at her and smile widely.

"Jen, I love it! I cant believe how great this looks. So now what are we going to do about you?"

"Well first off, I'm going to borrow this, she says pulling out one of Pacey's white dress shirts, and then you are going to come with me.

"Sure, Jen borrow Pacey's clothes I'm sure he won't mind." I tease my best friend as we head down the hall towards her room. "Oh My God!" I exclaim as I enter her room and see that the mess is in-fact far worse than the one in mine.

"I told you." She laughs as I climb onto her bed pushing the clothes onto the floor making room for me to sit.

"So, what else are you planning on wearing?"

"This," she says holding up a red skin tight mini skirt, "and this." Reaching for a red silk tie out of her closet.

"Wow, aren't we just so retro tonight." I observe.

"I thought so." We both collapse into giggles as we make faces at each other. She gives her hair one final scrunch and touches up her lipstick before dropping it into her purse. "Well, I believe that we are ready, what do you say we go shock the pants off you're fiancé?"

"Okay. Jen thanks for the help and you look great."

"You're welcome, and I know." She smiles at me and I'm glad to have a good friend like her in my life. As we head down the stairs, we can hear Jack and Pacey in the kitchen.

"Pace, it's your turn to go hurry those two up. I'd like to get there before the party is over."

"Jeez, Jack calm down. We still have lot's of time, give them five more minutes." Pacey says, laughing at Jack. Since Jack and Tobey broke up just after New Years Jack has been out every chance he gets, checking out the hotties.

"Yeah Jack, calm down. Jeez!" Jen mocks as we enter the kitchen.

"Finally, we've been waiting forever." Jack complains.

"Well Jackers, you look mighty fine for having had to wait forever." I say.

"Joey? Is that really you?" he asks.

"Well Duh! Of course it's her, who else were you expecting?" Jen says, hitting him lightly.

"You like? I ask turning around so they get the full effect of the outfit and hair." Jen helped me out a little.

"Wow!" Jack says staring at me.

"Pace, you're awful quite over there, what do you think?" I ask, winking at him as he stares at me with his mouth open.

"Jo?" he stammers.

"Yeah baby?" I ask in my bedroom voice, and I see him shudder shaking himself from his obvious daydream. "What do you think?"

"I think I have the hottest, sexiest fiancee on the face of the planet. Why have I never seen those pants before?"

"Um, I was saving them for a special occasion?" I laugh at him softly, as I hop up onto the counter. He comes around the island to stand in front of me. Putting his hands on my hips he leans in and gently nibbles on my neck, I immediately tilt my head to one side as he steps between my thighs.

"Potter, I am so going to enjoy peeling these off you later." He growls low in my ear, as his hands slip from my hips on to my ass.

"Promise?" I ask, the thought of him taking me hard and fast already getting me wet. I don't know how I'm going to last all night at the party.

"If you two are finished mauling each other, I'd like to go and meet Matt and Linds." Jack whines from the door.

"Fine." I sigh deeply, immediately missing the closeness as Pacey steps back and pulls me off the counter.

"Jack you can drive." Jen says tossing her keys at him as we all head out the back door.

"Good, now at least I know we'll get there in one piece." I say being a smart ass.

"Funny!" we all say at the same time as we climb into Jen's truck.

The drive over to Pacey's dorm is short and we are all laughing as Jack pulls into Pacey's stall.

"Ok, we're here let's get this party started." Jen says climbing out and retrieving her keys from Jack after he sets the alarm.

"Hey guys, we we're beginning to wander if you were coming." Matt says as we walk into the dorm.

"Sorry we're late, Jen and I had fashion emergencies." I explain as I hug Lindsay hello.

"Well, you guys look great. So I'd say the emergency is over." She says laughing.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." I say to her as I take in her out fit. She's wearing a black/brown sleeveless top with scoop neck and tan suede pants that sit low on her hips.

"Okay, you guys look great, we look great. Can we please just go to the party now?" Jack says.

"Someones in a hurry." Lindsay says quietly to Jen and I as we head out into the night.

"Someones worried all the cute boys will be taken if we get there too late." Jen says loud enough for Jack to hear, and we all laugh as she teases him.

"Jen, if you weren't my best friend and I didn't love you so much Id have to kill you."

"I know." She says back, a smile on her face. It feels good to be going out with everyone tonight, its been a long time since we've all gone to a party together. We catch up with each others lives as we walk across campus to the frat houses. Soon loud music and laughter can be heard coming from one of the houses. We are greeted at the door by a very drunk frat boy, who tells us where the keg is and invites us in to have a good time.

"So sexy what will it be?" a cute guys asks from behind a make shift bar.

"Um, I'll just have a vodka cooler." I say figuring that something in a bottle is safer that something in a cup. These parties are famous for drinks being spiked and things getting out of hand.

"Here you go doll." He says handing me my drink. As the others get drinks and as we look for a place to hang out I feel the beat of the music and lean up talk into Pacey's ear, as the opening beats of Closer by Nine Inch Nails reverberate through the house.

"Dance with me?" I ask my eyes twinkling at the thought of torturing him as we dance.

"I thought you'd never ask." He says pulling my drink from my hand, and giving it to Jen and Jack to watch over along with his own beer.

I pull him into the crowd that has formed and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me against him as we move to the music, our bodies in perfect sync with each other. He grinds his hips against mine as the hypnotic beat continues to pound, and I feel his arousal against my stomach. He stares into my eyes and I can see an animal hunger with in the pools of blue. I run my hands down his back and grab his ass as I slide a leg against his muscled thigh. He growls in my ear as he takes my lobe between his teeth and sucks on it. His hot mouth slides down my neck as he guides my hips with his hands.

"Oh Pacey!" I moan as his teeth graze against my hot skin, I close my eyes and enjoy the sensations washing upon me in waves. Burying my head in his shoulder I hang onto him for fear that I can't stand on my own. Looking up slowly my eyes clouded with desire it see him smile wolfishly at me and I know what he is thinking instantly, the song is coming to and end and I look over to where our friends are sitting watching us and laughing. Slowly I pull away from Pacey as some bad Brittany Spears song starts to play.

"Come on, I need to sit." I say gripping his arm tightly as we walk back to everyone else.

"That was quite some show you two were putting on." Matt says, raising an eyebrow at Pacey.

"Can you really blame me?" he asks his friend as I settle into his lap making sure to press against him not so innocently. "Potter!" he threatens quietly.

"What?" I ask playing innocent.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Lindsay asks from her place on the arm of the sofa.

"Never." Pacey says wickedly as he again starts to nibble on my neck.

"Jack, Jen I don't know how you put up with this everyday. I feel nauseous and we've only been here half an hour."

"You get used to it, and you learn to knock!" Jen says.

"Trust her, knocking is a good thing. Although sometimes they manage to catch you off guard. I walked in on them in the kitchen one day and I got more than and eyeful, another couple of minutes and they would have christened the table. Thank god Grams was out." Jack says shuddering at the memory.

"Jackers, how do you know we already haven't?" I ask grinning at my friend.

"Oh God! I eat off that table! Too much information!" Jack says before getting up and heading for another beer.

"You two like torturing the poor guy don't you?" Lindsay asks as she steals the spot Jack vacated.

"Everyone has to have a hobby." Pacey says wrapping his arms around me.

"Seriously, I'm so happy for both of you guys. I cant wait until June."

"Me either, I've waited so long for this." I say smiling over my shoulder at Pacey as I lean it to give him a kiss.

"Um, Jo I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I just saw Dawson and he's pretty wasted." Jack says as he returns with his drink.

"He's here?" I ask unsure of how to react.

"Apparently, just keep an eye out."

"Thanks Jack."

"Baby, if you want to leave we can." Pacey whispers in my ear.

"No Pace, we're staying. I'm not going to let Dawson and his greasy forehead ruin our first night out with all of our friends in three months. He's going to have to deal with us sooner or later." I say firmly.

"Okay, I was just checking. You know how I feel about this."

"I do, but he hasn't contacted me since Christmas so I don't think it will be a big deal, besides there are alot of people here, he wouldn't dare try anything."

"I hope you're right. I need another drink, you want?" He asks lifting me from his lap.

"Uh sure." I say as I look around the room, checking for any sign of Dawson.

"I'll be right back." He says leaning down to kiss me quickly. "Love you."

After a couple of minutes he's not back and I look to see that there are quite a few people waiting for drinks so I relax back against the sofa.

"Shit!" I hear someone swear drunkenly from behind us as they drop their drink. I turn around to look and I am met with the cold grey of Dawson's eyes. I just stare at him as I take in the changes in his appearance. His hair is even longer than it was at Christmas, it looks like it hasn't been washed in weeks, in-fact Dawson looks like he hasn't washed in weeks. He has stubble growing in patches on his face; giving him the appearance of being moldy. His clothes are rumpled and stained. His eyes are bloodshot and his breath reeks of alcohol. As he focuses on me I can see the recognition dawn in his eyes and he leers at me. "Well if it isn't my soul mate!" he looks around at the rest of the group.

"Dawson." I say coolly, not trusting what he might do in his current state.

"So Joey, nice outfit." I can feel his eyes traveling over my body and I have to resist the urge to slap him. "Does Pacey know you go out in public looking like that?"

"As a matter of fact he does, and what's more he likes it." I spit out angrily at him.

"I always knew he would turn you into trailer trash."

"Dawson, that's enough." Pacey says from beside me. I look up and smile at him thankful that he has returned.

"What is about him that's so special?" Dawson asks ignoring Pacey's presence.

"Dawson, I'm not getting into this with you again. Do I need to remind you that you are no longer welcome in my life?"

"What if I don't care about that? What if I want to be in your life regardless of what you think?"

"You're drunk." I say.

"You're his whore." He says, raising his voice.

"Dawson, I think it's time you left." I say feeling Pacey tense up beside me.

"I don't think so Jo. You see you are mine and I plan on proving it."

"Whatever, fine you can stay but if you do we are leaving. Come on guys this party suddenly got really boring." I say standing up and looking to my friends to follow my lead. Until now they had all been sitting quietly watching things unfold. "Good night Dawson." I say dismissing him and walking away.

"Jo do you think that was a good idea?" Jen asks.

"Probably not, but I didn't want to start a fight inside the house."

"You think he'll follow us?" Matt asks quietly.

"I'm sure he will, you see things aren't going according to his script so he's in there desperately trying to rewrite it."

"Well I think he's creepy." Lindsay says moving closer to Matt.

Just as I predicted Dawson comes rushing out of the house. "Joey wait! I love you. Please give me a chance." He calls pathetically into the night.

"Ignore him." I say taking Pacey's hand leading everyone away from the party. "Guys, I'm sorry this ruined our night out."

"Don't worry about it Jo. What matters is that you're okay." Jack says.

"I'm fine, Jack don't worry about me. I can handle Dawson Leery."

"Pace, don't you want to kick his ass for saying that about Joey?" Matt asks after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, but I promised Joey that I would stay out of this unless she can't handle it.

"JOEY!" I hear Dawson scream from behind us.

"Damn it!" I swear under my breath. "You guys go ahead. We'll catch up with you." I turn around to face Dawson as he runs up the street towards us.

"Joey please let me handle this." Pacey says looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"No Pace, this is more my problem than yours."

"Jo, you are going to be my wife. If he hurts you he hurts me. Please let me talk to Doug."

"Pace." I say letting him know now is not the time to talk about this.

"Fine." He crosses his arms over his chest and stares at Dawson as he approaches us.

"Listen up Dawson because I'm only going to say this once and then I'm leaving. You are not welcome in my life, in our life." I indicate between Pacey and myself "If you insist on continuing to make a fool of yourself this way I am going to have to contact the police. I do not love you. We are not soul mates." As I say soul mates I make finger quotes in the air. "You are in serious need of therapy. You need to learn let go of what is not yours, what has never been yours, and what will never be yours, and get on with your life. I make my own decisions, I always have and I choose to be with Pacey, he is what makes me happy. I want for you to be happy, and live your life but I am not a part of that life. Your parents are really quite concerned about you I think you should talk to them let them help you get better because you are obviously unstable. Please don't make me take this any further and get the police involved. Good night and good-bye Dawson Leery." With that I turn my back and walk away leaving Dawson and Pacey staring at one another.

"But I love you Joey." He says meekly.

I spin around, anger blazing in my eyes. "No you don't Dawson, you're just too scared to grow up and let go of the past, now please leave me alone." He stares at me in shock as if he's finally hearing the words coming from my mouth.

"Pacey? You coming?" And again I turn and begin to walk off. Pacey rushes to catch up to me and as we cross the street and as we turn the corner I look back to see Dawson collapse onto his knees and begin to wail into the night. We walk in silence back to the dorm where we find the others waiting for us.

"How'd it go?" Jen asks.

"I think we, well Jo finally got through to him, right before she made him cry." Pacey says, I can tell he's trying to keep the mood light.

"What did you say to him?" she asks.

"Nothing I haven't said before."

"He really cried?"

"I'm afraid so, I didn't do it on purpose I was just so angry at him." I say a sob catching in my throat.

"Jo, baby everything will be okay, just wait and see." Pacey says reassuring me, as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. I cry softly into his shoulder for a couple of minutes, I hate being the bad guy but really Dawson left me no choice. Wiping my eyes I look up into to warm depths of Pacey's concerned gaze and ask him to take me home. We return to the house in silence and get ready for bed. Once again I am emotionally drained from confronting Dawson and just want to sleep in Pacey's arms. I crawl into bad and snuggle into his side, resting my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, this evening didn't end the way I had planned."

He chuckles softly and I can tell he is smiling as he strokes my hair. "I know, babe, it didn't end the way I wanted it to either." He places a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"Just out of curiosity how did you want tonight to end?"

"Hm, well lets just say it involved you, me and a-lot of moaning."

"I was hoping for the wall to be in there somewhere too."

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" He laughs at my comment. "I love you Jo."

"I love you too Pace."

"Good night love."

"Night." We soon fall asleep in each others arms.

I am awoken early the next morning by the shrill ringing of my phone. I groggily open my eyes looking for where the annoying sound could be coming from. As I take in the disastrous sight before me I give up looking and listen as the machine picks it up.

"Hi you've reached Joey. I'm not able to take your call right now so please leave a message at the beep."

*Beep*

"Joey, please are you there?" Gail Leery's relieved voice can be heard coming over the speaker. "Uh okay I guess not. Well, anyway honey this is Gail, I just wanted to thank you for whatever it was that you said to Dawson yesterday. He showed up here at the house early this morning asking us to forgive him and to get him the help he needs. We're taking him in to see a psychiatrist later; he's going to try to work through his problems. He asked me to tell both you and Pacey congratulations and he hopes that you both are happy, and that he'll stay out of your lives. Anyway thanks, I'll be in touch again when I know more."

*Beep*

As I lay back into Pacey's arms I look up and see him smiling down at me. "See honey, I told you things would be okay." He says as he brings my lips up to his in a sweet kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine ~ Pacey's P.O.V.

"Jo? Jack? Jen? Grams?" I call out as I stand in the front entry of the house wondering where everyone is.

"Huh, I guess no ones home." I say out loud to myself.

"Oh, Hello Pacey. How are you today?" Grams asks as she walks into the living room with a basket of clean laundry.

"Hi Grams. I'm fine. Where is everyone?"

"Well let's see Jennifer and Josephine have gone shopping again; some wedding related emergency I would imagine; and Jack I believe is at the library."

"Oh! So since I'm here and it's just the two of us is there anything I can do for you while I'm here?"

"Nothing I can think of. Thank you for offering though. Why don't you sit down and chat with me? It's been a while since we've talked."

"Umm sure. So how do you like Boston?"

"It's not as lovely as Capeside, but I've adjusted and made some new friends. What I really wanted to talk to you about is Dawson." she says getting right to the point.

I figured that it would have to come up eventually I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon. "What about Dawson?"

"I spoke with Gail the other day. She told me that Dawson returned home a couple of days ago asking for help. I understand that he confronted Joey at that party you kids went to on Friday night?"

"Yeah, he did. It wasn't pretty he'd had a lot to drink, but Joey handled it as best she could."

"How's she doing? I know she was rather upset when this mess started back at Christmas."

"I'm not sure, she doesn't really want to talk about it. I know she's happy that he's finally seeking the help he needs, but honestly I think she just wants to forget about it and focus on school and the wedding."

"I worry about all of you kids and if there is ever anything I can do to help, just come to me and ask."

Getting up off the sofa I move across the room to where Grams is standing folding the laundry and hug her tightly. "We love you too Grams." I say softly. "Tell Jo I was here. I'm going to go to the library. I've got a killer test next week that I really want to do well on." With that I grab my books and keys off the table by the front door and head back to school.

*Later that night*

After spending a few hours at the library I decide that since it's late I may as well just head back to the dorms. Walking into my room I kick off my shoes by the door and turn around to see Joey sitting on my bed reading.

"Hey Babe." I say collapsing next to her on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." She says smiling down at me.

"Aw, that's so sweet. I am the luckiest guy I know."

"I guess you are, after all you get to spend forever with me. Grams said you came by the house earlier looking for me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see you. It's been a long day. Did you and Jen have fun?"

"We went shopping. I bought sexy lingerie for the honeymoon." She grins wickedly at me.

"Woman, now why would you tell me something like that? You know all I'm going to do for the next three months is think about peeling satin and lace you're your luscious body."

"I know!" she says still grinning. "But, I also bought something for now too."

"Oh yeah?" I ask raising an interested eyebrow at her. "Do I get to see?"

"I don't know Pace, you look pretty tired. You sure you can handle it?" she teases me giving me the eyes, playing with the buttons on her blouse.

"What to you think Jo?" I say flirting with her, grabbing her hand and dragging it over the front of my jeans.

"I think that you Mr. Witter need to unwrap you present." She says offering herself to me.

"Come here." I growl pulling her down beside me and roll over on top of her. Burying my hands in her hair I guide her lips to mine. She moans as I roughly plunder her mouth and press my erection into her abdomen.

"I missed you Pace." She says with her lips still against mine, her hands move to the buttons on my shirt.

"Honey, it's only been a couple of days." I say laughing at her eagerness.

"Exactly!"

She pushes my shirt off running her hands over my shoulders and down my back. Rolling us back over so she is straddling my hips I feel the heat of her arousal and I know she wants me inside her. I cup her breasts through the fabric of her shirt, as I rub my thumbs over her erect nipples she throws her head back gasping with pleasure; she presses harder against me. Moving to the hem of her shirt I pull it up over her head and take in the emerald green satin bra that is barely containing her perfect breasts. I take a moment to appreciate her latest purchase, before stripping it from her body. Her hands are working at the closure of my jeans, her fingers grazing my erection as she goes. Her lips kiss a path down my chest and she looks up at me with hungry eyes. Moving to stand at the foot of the bed, she looks amazing standing there staring at me in nothing me than a short back skirt and a smile. Pulling the denim and cotton from my body she strips me in one fluid motion. Before I know it she is on her knees before me taking my throbbing cock into her mouth. I watch as her head bobs up and down and feel her tongue circle me.

"God Jo that feels so good." I cry as she increases the pressure and speed of her strokes. Too soon I feel the familiar tightening of my balls and I come into her mouth. I watch as she swallows everything that I offer her, and once more I am amazed at how much she loves me. Smiling she releases the zipper on her skirt and she pushes the fabric down her mile long legs as I recover from my release. She straddles my waist and rubs her wetness against me, instantly I feel myself harden.

"Pace do you want me?" she asks rocking against my hardening shaft.

"You know I do." I stammer incoherently.

"Show me." She instructs before kissing me roughly.

Using all my strength I flip her onto her back and begin my tour of her body. I kiss a trail from below her ear down across her shoulder, into the valley of her breasts before capturing on nipple between my teeth. My hands explore lower, I marvel at the silkiness of her skin. Her toned legs wrap around me and she arches off the bed towards me. I can feel her nails biting into my shoulder as her body strains towards what I am denying her.

"Pacey" she wails at me impatiently.

I relent my torture a little and position the head of my cock against her opening. I use one hand to hold her hips down against the mattress and the other brushes against her damp curls at the apex of her thighs. I dip my thumb into her dripping folds finding her clit and gently massaging it. Her head thrashes from side to side in frustration, as I push into her a fraction her eyes open and she glares at passionately. It is taking all of my self-control to not pound into her, burying myself to the hilt in her honeyed warmth. As her body starts to shake with need I can't hold back anymore. Pushing into her, I feel her walls grip my shaft, pulling out she moans at the loss of my length filling her. Slowly I begin to make love to her with my hands, my lips, and my body. I increase the tempo and take her to the edge over, and over again, pulling her back just before she tumbles over into oblivion. Finally her body can take no more and she plummets over the edge, she screams my name as she clamps around me, her walls convulsing madly, milking me. I follow her over and empty myself deep inside her. I collapse drenched in sweat onto my side so I don't crush her under my weight and pull her into my arms, never wanting to let go of her. A few minutes later she rolls over and looks at me.

"Hey." I say smiling at her and tucking a strand of her chocolate brown hair behind one ear.

"Hey." She says smiling back at me languidly.

"You look satisfied." I observe.

"I am. Thank-you." She kisses me lightly.

"For what? That? That was nothing." I say being modest

"Not for that. Well, for that too, but for loving me like you do."

"Like I have a choice." I smile at her. "You own me, mind, body and soul; and in three months, the rest of the world is going to know it too."

Resting her head against my chest, she places a kiss over my still racing heart and sighs.

"Pace, when are you going to give up dorm life and come and live at the house so I can be with you like this every night?"

"I think if we did this every night, I'd end up dead."

"I thought you said it was nothing." She says laughing. "Seriously when?"

"Jo I promised Bess not until after the wedding. Besides what if Grams doesn't want me there?"

"You're kidding right? Grams loves having you at the house, and besides it's not like you aren't there all the time anyway, and Bessie knows that so I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Everyone knows I'm a much happier person when I get to sleep in your arms, so what do you say?"

"You'd really want me there every night?"

"Yes, jailbait!" she grins, using her nickname for me. "I want you at the house. I want to kiss you each night before I go to sleep, and wake up in your arms every morning. I want to eat most of my meals everyday with you."

She's already convinced me, but I want her to suffer a little longer. "Really? I don't know what to think of the Ice Princess shaking up with some guy before she get's married.

"Arg!" she screams, grabbing her pillow and thumping me over the head with it. "Pace, just think about it okay?"

"K, I've thought about it. I'll move the rest of my stuff in after midterms, as long as Bessie and Grams are okay with it."

"Yes!" she kisses me again this time with a little more purpose. "I love you Pacey Witter."

"I love you too Jo."

"Good, now you better hold me tight all night, I don't want to fall off your tiny bed."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty ~ Joey's P.O.V.

"Hey there sexy!" I say leaning against the doorframe of Pacey's dorm room. We've been carrying boxes down to Jen's truck and Pacey is just picking up the last box as I speak. As he bends over I check out the denim that hugs his ass. Silently I thank whoever is responsible for bringing fitted jeans back in for men.

"Hey you, I think this is it". He says looking around the now empty room.

"Looks like. You still need to turn in your keys right?"

"Yeah then I'm officially out of here."

"Good, I've missed having you around this last couple weeks."

"I've missed you too baby, but if it's any consolation I think I aced all my midterms."

"Good, you deserve to do well after all the hard work you put in."

"Do I get another present?" he asks hopefully.

"You get something way better than a present Pace, you get me." I say sweetly.

"Oh goody, morning breath and your cold feet in my back!" he says winking at me, "Can I exchange you for something else?"

"How did I ever fall for you?" I ask rolling my eyes at him.

"You pissed someone off in a past life?" he suggests smiling.

"Funny! Now lets get a move on; I know you don't have a-lot of stuff but I'd like to get it all moved into the house before dinner."

"Okay, we just need to run by the Admin office to turn in my keys." He says locking the door as we leave.

We walk down the stairs and out into the warm spring afternoon. I lock Jen's truck and take Pacey's hand as we walk across campus towards the Administration Building. We walk in and discover Lindsay sitting behind the counter looking bored.

"Hey Linds, I didn't know you were working today." Pacey says leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, Jamie called in sick so I took her shift for her. What brings you by?" she asks.

"Well, I'm moving out and I needed to return my keys."

"I thought that was just a vicious rumor."

"Nope, Jo and I have decided to live in sin until the wedding." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively at me, and smiles.

"Pacey, I already know way to much about your guys' sex life please don't go putting images in my head."

"We're not that bad." He says.

"Trust me, you are. I mean you both sound like you're having a good time but I could live without hearing it."

"Well then it's your lucky day because as of right now you no longer have to hear us." He says handing her his keys.

"Just fill this out." She hands him a form and a pen.

"Hey Jo, how are ya?" she asks.

"I'm good, tired but good. How about you? You finished your exams?"

"I'm okay, I understand the tired part. I finished my midterms yesterday thank god, I'm just glad I've only got one more year of this."

"How's Matt?"

"Busy, I never see him anymore. If he wasn't crashed in my bed every night like usual I'd suspect something." She says smiling.

"He's still working both jobs and going to class full time?"

"Yeah, he says he needs the money, I don't know why. At this rate he's going to kill himself."

"All done." Pacey says proudly handing Lindsay back the clipboard.

"Great, since you're on a full scholarship you have a housing allowance if you don't live on campus, so here take this and submit what you need when you have it all filled out."

"Great, thanks." He takes the package from her. "Jo you ready?"

"Yep. Linds don't be a stranger k? You and Matt are welcome at the house anytime. Oh are we still on for lunch next week?"

"Sure, tell Jack and Jen Hi for me, I'll call soon."

"Ok, bye." With that we leave the office and head for home.

"So roomy what do you feel like doing for our first official night of living together?" Pacey asks later that night when I walk into our room dressed for bed, he's already in bed with the covers pulled up around his waist, but even through the blankets I can tell he's hard.

"Oh I don't know. You got any ideas?" I ask as I climb over him into bed purposely rubbing against him as I go. He growls deep within his chest and lightly smacks my ass.

"Hey!" I say startled by his action. He grins at me before gripping my waist in his hands and pulling against him.

"Potter, don't dish it out if you cant handle it." He whispers against the flesh of my neck.

"Oh, I can handle it." I say turning my head and pressing my lips against his. His mouth opens to me and he welcomes my tongue into his warmth. His fingers intertwine into my hair and he cups the back of my head holding me against him. The warmth from his body seeps into mine and I moan as I inhale his scent, he always smells intoxicating; part soap, part man, all Pacey. Just as he moves his hands to the hem of the tank top I'm wearing, as part of my pajamas there is a knock at the door. We both groan audibly at the interruption, breaking away from the kiss, he rests his head against the headboard.

"Yes?" he calls to whoever is outside the door, while rearranging the covers to disguise his erection.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt." Jen says coming into the room. I just wanted to let you know that you're on your own tomorrow for breakfast. Grams asked that Jack and I take her to some market first thing, she wants to make a special dinner tomorrow and apparently if you don't go early all the good stuff sells out."

"Okay, thanks Jen. We'll see you after lunch then?" I ask trying to hurry her out of our room as soon as possible.

"Yeah, we should be home around noon. Night." She says before slipping back out of the room.

"Now where were we?" I ask turning back into Pacey's embrace.

"Umm I think, right about here." he says before slipping his hands under my top and pulling it from my body. Slowly he explores my body, pulling my flannel pants off and making love to me with his tongue. Once my breathing returns to normal after my first orgasm, he slips inside me and makes torturously delicious love to me, he looks deep into my eyes as he slowly thrusts into me over and over, as we crash over the edge he whispers "I love you," and captures my lips in a sweet kiss. Later after laying in each others arms, listening to our hearts beat as one we both drift off to sleep still wrapped up in each other.

"Jo, phone." Pacey says poking his head into the shower the next morning.

"Who is Pace?" I ask. His eyes sparkle as he just watches the water run off my body.

"It's Bessie, she said it was important."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." I say as I hold my head under the warm spray and rinse the conditioner form my hair. After wrapping myself in my terry towel robe and a towel around my hair I walk into the bedroom and pick up the phone.

"Hey Bess." I say.

"Hey Jo, listen I know you're busy but I promise I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

"I know; it's okay. I was just finishing up in the shower. What's so important?"

"Well I talked to Victor, you know the florist."

"Yes Bess, I know who he is, what did he want?"

"Well, he's doing a wedding next weekend and wondered if you wanted to come down here and take a peek at the arrangements he's preparing. He said the colors are similar to yours and I know you're still not sure on exactly which flowers to go with, so I said I'd give you a call."

"Yeah, I guess it would be okay. I mean the guys still need to go and get fitted for their tuxes, we may as well make a day of it."

"Great, I'll assume you're all coming so I'll have Bodie make dinner and you guys can spend the night."

"Sure, we'll see you Saturday."

"Okay, you can go finish your shower, again sorry to interrupt." She says before hanging up.

I walk back towards the bathroom where I hear the water running and slip back inside, knowing that Jack, Jen, and Grams won't be home for a couple of hours.

"Pace don't make any plans for next weekend." I tell him, as I admire his body through the shower door.

"What did Bessie want?"

"Oh, Victor's doing a wedding and he wants me to look at the arrangements he's preparing. So I told Bess we'd all go down that way you, Jack and Bodie can get fitted for your tuxes."

"Jo I don't know why we have to wear tuxes."

"Pacey, you're wearing tuxes because it's the most important day of our lives and you want to look your best and make your bride happy."

He mumbles something unintelligible and I laugh knowing how much he isn't looking forward to next weekend already.

"Oh, Bess invited us for dinner and to spend the night, she doesn't want us all driving back in the dark."

"Bodie's cooking?"

"Yeah, so it'll be something good." I say running my brush through my hair and pulling the wet strands back into a ponytail. Pacey shuts off the water and steps from the shower rubbing his hair with his towel before wrapping it around his waist. I watch the water droplets run down his chest before being absorbed by the towel, unconsciously I lick my lips and he smiles at me.

"Are you coming with me to the marina?" he asks.

"Nah, I've got a paper to work on but you have fun. I've got to get to the library to do some research." I kiss his cheek before turning and walking from the small steamy room.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One ~ Pacey's P.O.V.

"How did I get talked into this?" I ask looking over at Bodie and Jack, as the tailor takes measurements and adjusts the hem of the tux pants I'm wearing.

"Joey." They both say in unison, and I smile thinking about her. This past week has been amazing, waking up with her in my arms and knowing that it's exactly where I'm supposed to be.

"I believe the exact moment was when you promised that you would do anything to make her happy." Jack says smiling at my discomfort.

"Watch it Jackers, you're next on this stand."

"Come on Pace, it isn't that bad, I mean you wear a suit to Jo's Worthington dinners all the time."

"That's different."

"How?" Jack asks.

"A suit isn't as confining. It's the damn bow ties, that make these so unbearable." I say pulling at the tie around my neck.

"We can fix that." Bodie begins.

"Actually, we cant, Jo insisted on bow ties." I say cutting him off. "I think she enjoys the thought of me having to suffer."

Jack coughs and I'm sure I can here him say Whipped! as he covers his mouth and leans closer to Bodie.

"All done, now please try on your jacket." The tailor says.

"Harry, I don't know about this." I say to the man placing a few pins in the back of the jacket, making sure it fits just right.

"Trust me sir, your bride will find you most handsome in this. She has wonderful taste."

"I'll be sure to tell her." I grumble, vowing some kind of revenge on her for this torturous act.

Finally after another hour, Jack and Bodie are finished with their fittings as well. We have to pick the suits up the day before the wedding and endure another fitting just to make sure that the alterations Harry is doing are correct. I pull the list that Joey gave me out of the back pocket of my jeans as we walk out of the store.

"So what do they have planned for us now?" Bodie asks squinting against the bright afternoon sun.

"We have to go to the printers and pick up the invitations, and response cards. Then we need to go to the post office and pick up stamps."

"Then were done right?" Bodie asks.

"Yep, then we can go home and watch the game." I say pulling my car keys from my pocket.

"Hi guys, how'd it go?" Joey asks as she, Jen, Bessie, Grams, and Alex come into the house.

"Not bad, the invitations and stuff are in the kitchen. But I'm afraid that I have some bad news. The tuxes you picked out Harry didn't have any left for that week-end so we had to go with the baby blue ones." I say winking at Jack and Bodie. "They look really nice too, Harry said no one will even notice that they're a little worn."

"WHAT?" she screams from the kitchen. "I talked to him a week ago, gave him all you're measurements." He assured me he had the suits I wanted and would put them on hold for me.

Joeys eyes bore into mine, trying to figure out if I'm kidding or not. Bodie just smiles and walks quietly from the room, not wanting to be in the way when Joey explodes. Jack no longer able to contain his laughter cracks and almost falls off the sofa.

"Pacey Witter." she says threateningly.

"Jo, relax everything is fine, we got the suits you wanted." I say grinning up at her as she stomps over to me. Picking up a throw pillow I can tell she's going to hit me with it so I duck, reaching out to pull the pillow from her grasp.

"Arg, Pacey why would you do that to me?" she asks pouting a little, trying to make me feel bad for teasing her.

"Babe, come on you're on wedding overload lately. I just wanted to see what would happen if you thought something were to go wrong."

"I just want everything to be perfect." She says sinking on to the sofa beside me.

"And it will be, but please relax a little."

"It's my wedding I can't relax."

I pull her into my lap and cup her face between my hands. "Jo, please try. If you're this stressed about the wedding now; I don't want to see how crazy you're going to be in two months." I say to her quietly before lowering my lips to hers and set about kissing her breathless.

"Jo, what do you want me to do with the invitations?" Jen asks carrying the box in from the kitchen.

Breaking away from our kiss she smiles at me and says, "I'll try Pace." Before turning towards Jen. "Bring them over here, I want to see them."

Jen sets them on the coffee table and pulls one from the box handing it to Joey, she inspects it for any inaccuracies. The front has a picture of a boat sailing on the ocean and you can see two people on the boat standing in each others arms watching the sun set over the water; inside has our names, and the date, time and location for the wedding and the reception afterwards. The response cards have the same picture on the front.

"What do you think Pace?" she asks leaning back against my chest.

"I think I love you." I say kissing her temple softy.

"Good, because I think I love you too." She smiles at me again. "The painting came out really well. I wasn't too sure when I was doing it but look." She holds the invitation for me to see. I smile remembering the picture she used to create the painting from. It was taken in Florida just before we left to come home; we were on the True Love and asked someone to take a picture for us so we could remember what the sunset looked like. It turned out so much better than we had hoped, and now it will always hold a place in my heart, because Joey thought it was special enough to share with our friends and family on our wedding invitations.

"Guys, I'm going to start dinner soon so if you want anything out of here come and get it now." Bodie says, when he gets cooking he doesn't like anyone to be under his feet in the kitchen.

"I could use a drink, Jo you want anything?" I ask as I make my way towards the kitchen.

"Nope I'm good. Thanks." She says her focus still on the invitations.

I return with a can of soda and a couple of cookies. I sit back down beside her and move to hold her in my arms again. We stay on the sofa cuddling for the rest of the afternoon, just watching the end of a movie. I couldn't even tell you which one because I was more focused on her and how good I fell when she's in my arms.

"Pace?" she asks quietly.

"Mmm?" I respond groggily.

"You know the next time we're home is going to be the wedding."

"I know. I can't wait, you're finally going to be Mrs. Josephine Witter."

"Can you believe we've made this far?"

"I can actually. You've always been here for me, and as much as I don't want to put any stock in the soul mate mumbo jumbo Dawson always believed in, I do believe in true love. You are my true love, and nothing can stand in the way of that."

"Oh Pacey. You're such a romantic."

"Only when it comes to you Love." I kiss her softly, not having the energy to put any passion behind my actions. "To the rest of the world I'm as much of a cynic as the rest of you."

"Sure, Pace what ever you say."

"Hey lovebirds, dinner time." Bessie says coming in to the room and lighting the fire. It's much warmer this time of year but still cold enough at night that you need a fire to keep things warm.

The next morning we all pile into our cars and make the drive home to Boston.

"It looks like all we need to do now is send out the invitations and wrap up a few loose ends and the wedding will be planned." I say to Joey as we drive.

"Yeah, Jen's going to help me address the envelopes this week."

"I can help you with that." I say.

"No offense Pace I know your handwriting, I want the invitations to reach their destinations, but you can read address out to us, if you really want to help."

"Hey, my hand writings not that bad."

"For a six year old maybe." She teases sticking her tongue out at me. I know my writing is messy that's why I got my laptop computer and type out all of my assignments.

"Joey, I've warned you about sticking out your tongue.

"I know, I know, unless I plan on using it I better put it away."

"That's right." I say as she slides over next to me and proceeds to lick my ear. I just about drive off the road, when she dips the tip into my ear and begins nibbling on my ear lobe. "Potter, I'm trying to drive here."

"I know." She smiles her sexy I want you now smile at me and continues to blow in my ear. I concentrate harder on the road and getting home in one piece so I can do something about all of the naughty thoughts running around in my head.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two ~ Joeys P.O.V.

*One Month Later*

Sitting at the desk in the second spare room that we use as a den, my fingers fly over the keys as I frantically try to finish up the paper on Monet for my art history class before morning.

"Hey?" he says softly from the doorway.

"Hi, sweetie what's up?" I ask rubbing the sore muscles in my neck as I turn my attention back to the glowing screen.

"It's late, when are you coming to bed?"

"I don't know? This paper is giving me a little trouble, okay a-lot of trouble and it's due first thing."

"I thought you were almost finished with this one last week?" He asks.

"I was, but then I decided to change a few things, and then with all of the wedding plans I guess this one got away from me. But after this I only have two exams left and then I'm finished for the year and we can get back down to Capeside and I can focus all my energy on the wedding." As I'm talking he walks over and takes over rubbing my neck for me, his fingers finding their way into the knots, I moan as I feel the tension slipping out of the sore muscles.

"Mmm that feels so good."

He places a soft kiss on the top of my head, and I can feel him smile as he inhales the scent of my hair.

"It's supposed too, you've been working really hard these last couple of months. Better?" he asks.

"Much, thanks. Hopefully this won't take too much longer, and I'll be in soon."

"Okay, don't work all night." He leans over and kisses me on the lips, standing up straight he walks from the room, closing the door softly behind him.

I focus my attention back on the screen and begin typing again, a couple of hours later as I finish off with the footnotes I sigh thankful that it's done. Printing it out I turn off the monitor and lights and head for our room. Slipping inside I grab my pajamas and change, silently I crawl under the covers and into his arms. Pacey sighs in his sleep as his arms tighten around me.

"Night Love." I whisper before closing my eyes.

"G'night." He mumbles groggily.

"Hey Jo, how'd it go today?" Jen asks from in front of the television as I walk into the house two weeks later.

Flopping down next to her I just groan, thankful that my year is now officially over. She just laughs. I roll my head to the side and look at her.

"How about you? How was your last exam?" I ask.

"Good. I think I did pretty well. I'm just glad it over."

"Me too, now we can become consumed by wedding preparations. I talked to Bessie last night, she said that the tent will be delivered tomorrow so we should be able to start decorating it when we get there on Thursday."

"Jo, is two days going to be enough time?"

"I don't know, Pacey's last exam is Wednesday so I don't want to go down any earlier, although an extra couple of days would be nice."

"Jo, I could always head down there tomorrow, and start helping Bessie out. Theres no one at the B&B this week so she won't mind."

"Jen, it's my wedding you don't have to kill yourself over it." I say although I know that Jen would do anything she could to help out.

"Nonsense, my best-friend is getting married on Saturday I want her day to be perfect." She smiles at me.

"Jen, you're the best." I say hugging her quickly.

"I know." She says matter-of-factly. "So we're settled? I'm heading down tomorrow and the rest of you will follow on Thursday?"

"Yeah, I'm so glad I have you around to help out with everything."

We both lapse into silence, getting absorbed in the soap opera Jen was watching when I came in. Jack and Pacey come in about an hour later.

"Hey guys whats up?" Jack asks.

"We're just kicking back, relaxing after finishing up our exams." Jen says smiling sweetly at Jack who still has two more exams to write, he just glares at her. Pacey and I both laugh at them. Pulling myself up off the couch I walk over to him, wrap my arms around his neck and go up on my toes to kiss him hello.

"Hey Babe, how's the boat?"

"She's getting there, but she won't be ready for a while yet."

"That's ok Pace, we'll go sailing when you finish her."

"Yeah I know. I was hoping to be done by now so we could have gone sailing for the honeymoon."

"I don't know two weeks in the Caribbean sounds good to me too." I say my eyes sparkling.

Pacey wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck, softly nibbling on the skin.

"I'd say it was defiantly one of my better ideas." He looks at me, and smiles wickedly. "So how was your exam?"

"Tougher than I thought, but I'm pretty confident."

"Good, you studied hard, and now for your reward." He lifts me into his arms and carries me upstairs to our room, I'm laughing all the way.

"Pace, you know I can walk?"

"Hush woman, I'm practicing." He places a kiss on my lips as he closes the door to our room with his foot. Placing me gently on the bed he settles down beside me and strokes my face, staring deep into my eyes.

"What?" I ask, even though I can see what he's thinking.

"I'm just savoring this, once we get to Capeside Bessie is sure to whisk you away from me with a million and one wedding related emergencies."

"Yeah, but come Saturday I'm all yours." I say winking at him. "Now when do I get my reward?" I wrap my arms around his neck, and bury my fingers in his thick hair pulling his lips to mine.

He moves over me easily as his strong hands explore my body. Cradling his hips between my thighs, I slip my hands under his sweatshirt and push the fabric over his head, only breaking our kiss for a moment. His mouth leaves a warm trail down my neck, and between my breasts, he pushes my shirt up to place a kiss on my belly button, his tongue dipping in to explore as he goes. His fingers work the opening of my jeans and he quickly pulls them from my body. As he kisses his way back up my body he takes my shirt with him, his lips burn the skin as he caresses every new inch he reveals. Finally my top is pulled over my head and he pulls away, quickly stripping out of his remaining cloths, I do the same as I watch the muscles in his arms ripple with his movements. Rising up onto my knees I kiss him passionately. Just looking at his gloriously toned and tanned naked body makes me want to take him hard, and fast. Gripping his erection in my hand I stroke him, up and down, using the moisture leaking from his tip as lubrication, when I know he's close to coming I push him onto the bed and straddle him. Positioning him at my entrance I slowly lower myself onto him, an inch at a time. Once I've taken all of his length into me I start to rock my hips, his head is thrown back on one of the pillows and he is biting on his lower lip. I smile knowing that he is fighting to let me stay in control. Taking mercy on him, I speed up my hips and he starts to thrust back, meeting my body half way. We fall into the rhythm we have perfected and spiral towards bliss, I feel myself slipping over the edge and push harder against him as I grip him tighter and come hard as he slams into me. He comes soon after me crying out with pleasure, before whispering my name and pulling me into his arms. We lay covered in sweat, limbs entwined, completely spent. I smile knowing that after Saturday we will finally be husband, and wife.

"Love?" he asks softly a while later.

"Mmm hmm" I murmur not wanting to open my eyes or move out of his embrace, I feel so relaxed.

"Just checking if you're awake." He is absently stroking my hair, the strands trailing between his fingers.

"Barely."

"Why don't you sleep for a while? I'm going to jump in the shower and then do some studying before dinner." He slowly slides from his side of the bed searching for his boxers. I snuggle deeper into his pillow inhaling his scent as he gathers his clothes. Bending over his places a kiss on my forehead.

"Love you." He whispers as he quietly slips from the room, leaving me to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three ~ Pacey's P.O.V.

"So Pace last night of freedom, any regrets?" Matt asks from across the table a beer in one hand, cards in the other.

"Yeah, being here with you fools." I say smiling at my friends gathered around the poker table.

"Got some place better to be?" Bodie asks.

"I can think of a couple." I say grinning, thinking about Joey.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Any that don't involve Joey? And possibly breaking a few town decency laws?" Matt asks.

"Probably not." I say leering at them over the neck of my beer bottle.

"Too bad, because you know that Jen and Bessie aren't going to let you get with in fifty yards of your fiancee tonight." Bodie teases.

"Don't remind me." I groan. "Over the past few months I've gotten so used to having Joey sleeping beside me, I'm not sure how much sleep I'll get tonight not having her there."

"Nervous?" Jack asks.

"Why should I be? Tomorrow all of my dreams come true. I get to marry the love of my life. We are going to stand in front of our friends and family and pledge our lives to each other."

"I'd be nervous as hell." Matt says.

"Well, yeah, look at Linds I'd be nervous about marrying that girl too."

"She's pretty amazing actually, I almost asked her a while ago. That's why I took the second job. So I could afford to buy her a ring.

"I knew it. I knew you were going to ask her."

"How?"

"The way you look at her when you think no ones watching. It's the same way I look a Jo."

"And the same way I look at Bess." Bodie says, even though he's only met Matt and Lindsay a couple of times; the love they have for each other is hard to miss.

"Guys are we going to gossip all night or are we going to drink and play cards?" Jack asks, feeling a little uncomfortable being the only one in the room with out someone to love.

"Fine, you deal." I say tossing my cards towards him.

"Five card draw, Jacks are wild." He says shuffling the cards in his hands.

"Hey." she whispers quietly, as she stands next to me on the dock later that night.

"Hey, I thought you'd never escape Bessie."

"I saw you out here, and since its only..." she looks at her watch, "11:47; I begged for ten minutes. Bessie's standing on the porch timing us so anything you want to say better be quick." She says smiling at me.

"The only thing I really wanted to say is this." I cup her face between my palms and softly kiss her lips. We continue kissing until Bessie softly clears her throat behind us.

"Okay you two break it up. Joey you have exactly one minute to get your butt inside, and Pacey I better not see you out here after midnight." She says turning and walking back towards the house.

Resting my forehead against hers I look deep into her eyes "I love you Josephine."

"I love you too Pace. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Count on it." I say, giving her one final kiss before turning and walking away with my hands in my pockets so I won't be tempted to pull her into my arms again.

Then next morning as the sun shines into the room I wake up and roll over reaching for her, only to discover that I am alone and in the guest bedroom at Jack's dads place. Smiling I think about what today is.

"Knock, Knock." Jack says poking his head into the room.

"Come on in Jack." I say climbing from the bed. "What time is it?"

"A little after eight. Andie just left for the B&B, but she left breakfast."

"That was nice of her."

"That's Andie, always taking care of someone, even if it is only by feeding them." Jack says describing his sister perfectly. Pulling on a shirt and sweats I make my way down to the kitchen, where I can smell fresh brewed coffee and warm cinnamon buns.

"So we have about three hours until we need to get ready, what do you feel like doing?" I ask around a mouthful of food.

"Dunno. What do guys usually do before something like this?"

"I have no idea. I think I really just want to take a walk or something, you know to remember what got me to today."

"She's a lucky girl Pace. You make her very happy. Thats why you're here today."

"No Jackers, I'm the lucky one. And after today I get to spend forever with the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet."

"Dude, you're such a closet romantic. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Yeah, Joey." I say smiling, finishing off my breakfast. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Wandering about town I end up at the marina. Memories flooding my mind:

I think I love you.

You think or you know?

I know.

Permission to come aboard?

Permission Granted.

Don't you ever get tired to talking?

I'm going to kiss you in about ten seconds. And if you don't want me to kiss you then, well if you don't want me to, I guess you're just gonna to have to stop me, 10

I'm going count to 10 and then I'm going to start kissing you. If you don't want me to you're just going to have to stop me. 10, my love.

I remember everything!

Looking at my watch I notice the time, and start to head back to the McPhee's to get ready, smiling and whistling the whole way. When I get there Jack has the tuxes we picked up the day before laid out on the sofa.

"Hello?" I call stepping into the room.

"Pacey, in here." Bodie calls from the kitchen.

"What's all this?" I ask, taking note of the food covering the counters.

"This is lunch, Bessie sent me with specific instructions that we are all to eat before we put our tuxes on, something about how messy we all are, and her not trusting us to keep clean."

"Oh...probably a good idea. After all dinner is what about eight hours away and that's a long time to go without food." I say, picking up a sandwich and biting into it some of the fillings spill out and drop into my lap, I just look and Bodie and laugh.

"Hey guys. Whoa did Bessie send enough food over? She does know that there's only four of us here right?" Jack asks as he and Matt walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah, well I'd much rather be here than at the B&B right now, so I didn't say anything. People have been running around since six this morning. The guys from the restaurant we're starting to set up when I left." Bodie explains.

After eating we all head into the living room, grabbing my tux from the sofa I trudge towards the spare room to get changed, looking at the clock I see that its twelve forty-five, and we have a little over half an hour before we are all due at the B&B. Pulling on my tux jacket I look at myself in the mirror and smile knowing that Joey will be impressed. I wonder what she's doing right now, probably yelling at Jen that her hair isn't absolutely perfect. Adjusting my tie one last time I head out to find the others.

"So are we all ready?" Jack asks, once we are all assembled back in the living room.

"Yeah, you have the rings?" I ask, nervously.

"Right here." He says patting his coat pocket, reassuring me.

"Good, then let's go." I say grabbing the keys to the rental car off the sideboard; I'm anxious to see my bride.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four ~ Joey's P.O.V.

Sitting in front of the mirror in Bessie's room I watch as Jen fiddles with the clip that will hold my veil in place.

"Jen I'm sure its fine." I say wincing as she pushes another painful bobby pin against my skull.

"I just don't want this coming loose." She mumbles around the two or three pins between her lips.

"Don't worry it won't." I assure her, when all I desperately want is pull out the offending objects. My hair is piled on top of my head, with a mass of ringlets cascading down the back of my head and falling to just below my shoulders. Pacey always loves it when I were my hair like this I think, smiling broadly as I think about him for the hundredth time today.

"Jo, how can you be so calm? You're getting married in less than an hour." Jen exclaims, nervously chewing on her lip as she assesses my appearance.

"I'm not calm, trust me. It's taking all my self-control not to freak out and completely fall apart, but every time I feel myself slipping I just think about Pacey, and what our life is going to be like and all my wedding jitters disappear."

"Aw you guys are so meant for each. I can't believe that today is finally here, you are going to be so happy." She says smiling at me.

"I know." I smile back at her. Jen looks really pretty today. Her hair is pulled up into a French twist, and there are tiny flowers intertwined into it that match the flowers decorating the tent, the yard and the flowers in our bouquets. We still haven't put our dresses on; we're waiting until the last possible moment so that they don't get wrinkled before the ceremony.

"Hey how's it going in here?" Bessie asks stepping into the room.

"We're almost ready. What time is it?" Jen asks, again fussing with my hair.

"It's 1:00, they guys should be here anytime now so don't go wandering around. Everything out here is all set. Andie's been a great help getting everything organized. By the way you guys look great."

"Thanks." I say smiling at my sister.

Suddenly Bessie's expression becomes serious as she looks at me, our eyes meeting in the reflection of the mirror. "It's a beautiful day Jo. Everything looks perfect. I'm so proud of you." She says coming over and hugging me "Mom would be too." Her voice cracks as her emotions get the best of her.

"I wish she were her Bess. I miss her so much." I say tearfully returning her hug.

"Oh no. No crying you two. I just spent the last two hours making you beautiful, I won't have you ruining it with tears." Jen says over the frog in her own throat, trying to lift the sombre mood of the room.

Carefully I wipe the tears from my eyes and smile at my friend.

"That's better, now I'm going to put my dress on. I'll be back in five minutes to help you with yours." She says hugging me quickly. Letting me know how much she cares with the simple gesture.

"Okay." I say watching her hurry from the room.

"Wow, Jo you look amazing!" Andie gushes as she enters the room carrying a clipboard. "Okay, Bessie every things all set in the tent, the photographer just got here, so he's setting up for the ceremony."

"Hey Andie." I say cheerfully, knowing that today must be hard for her given her past with Pacey.

"Pacey's eyes are going to pop out of his head when he sees you." Andie says admiring my dress, which is laid out on the bed.

"As long as he remembers his vows."

"And your name." Andie says as she recalls an old episode of Friends.

"Alright, I'm back. Now let's get you dressed." Jen says breathlessly as she runs back into the room.

"Hi Jen, you look great." Andie says greeting her.

"Thanks, you too. Turning to me she grins. Also the guys just got here, that's why I was rushing so they wouldn't see me. Pacey looks so sexy in his tux, Jack too for that matter. I have to say our boys clean up really nicely."

"I know." I say grinning back at her, resting the urge to squeal and giggle.

"Joey, I'm going to go make sure that Jack and Bodie know they can start seating guests." Bessie says hugging me one last time. "I love you!"

"I love you too Bessie." I say smiling.

"Okay, I'll send Bodie in for you when we're ready to start." She says when she reaches the door.

"So how are we doing this?" Jen asks picking up my dress.

"I think I need to step into it. That way I won't wreck my hair or make up." I say getting up from the stool in front of the vanity.

"Wow!" Andie says, staring at me as I take off my silk robe and lay it on the bed.

"Yeah, well I thought that since I'm only doing this once I'd go all out." I say smiling at my two friends in my white silk stockings, garter belt and teddy.

"Pacey's going to die a happy man, that's for sure." Jen grins wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"He's already happy." I say sticking my tongue out at her.

"That's because you're both total nymphomaniacs."

"We are not!" I say indignantly.

"Please!" Andie says joining in on our bantering. "The way Jack tells it you two go at it all the time."

"Not all the time!" I stress. "Jen, tell her?" I beg my best friend.

"Sorry Jo, but she right." Jen giggles.

"Fine, we're total nympho's who go at it twenty four, seven. Are you happy now?" I say pouting.

"Pfft!" Jen says waving a hand towards me. "Now come here, let's get this dress on you before you have to get married in your underwear."

"Somehow, I don't think Pace would mind." I say raising an eyebrow at her and grinning. I step into the dress and turn around so Jen can secure the zipper before reaching for my veil.

"Sit!" she commands pushing me towards the bench in front of the vanity again, so she can attach it to the clip that is still digging painfully into my scalp. Once Jen's sure that its secure I reach for my shoes.

"Wait!" Andie screeches as I begin fastening the second shoe. "You need this." She says producing a penny.

"Why?" I ask not sure what I'm supposed to do with it, and what it has to do with my shoes.

"My mom told me about this along time ago, she says that if you put a penny in your shoe on your wedding day, it brings prosperity to the marriage. You have to do it."

"Andie, in case you haven't noticed, these are sandals, the penny will just fall out." I say lifting the hem of my dress to show off the shoes.

"No problem, we'll just tape it into the insole that way it wont be too uncomfortable." She says after thinking about it for a couple on minutes.

"Fine!" I sigh taking off my shoe and handing it to her.

"Jo, while we're doing the silly tradition thing. Grams wanted you to have this. Jen says producing a blue garter for around my leg. It's your something blue, and she says every bride needs the something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

"Well, I think I've got the something borrowed and something old covered." Bessie says coming back into the room. She holds up a pair of simple diamond earrings.

"Oh Bess!" I exclaim recognizing them as the ones Mom left her when she passed away. "I thought you should have a little piece of her with you today."

"Thank-you." I say hugging my sister tightly.

"So we've got old, borrowed and blue now we just need something new." Jen says looking around.

"Jen, my dress. It's something new, so I think that will count." I say.

"Here you go." Andie says handing me back my shoe.

"Thanks. How do I look?" I ask nervously, standing up smoothing the non-existent wrinkles out of my dress.

"Stunning!" Bessie says.

"Okay, now I'm nervous. What if I trip? Say the wrong thing?" I ask wringing my hands together.

"Joey, remember it's Pacey. He loves you, nothing is going to go wrong. Trust me." Jen smiles trying to reassure me.

"Phew!" I exhale, releasing some of the tension I'm feeling. "What time is it?"

"Almost 2:00, you ready?" Bessie asks.

"Yeah, where's Bodie?"

"I'm right here Princess." He says smiling as he steps into the room, looking very handsome in his tuxedo. "What do you say we get this show on the road? You've got one very nervous groom standing out there at the alter."

Smiling at him, I'm glad that Pacey's nervous about what is about to happen as well. "Okay, lets go. I just need my bouquet. Andie would you mind? They're in fridge keeping fresh." I say as she automatically starts towards the kitchen.

Bodie takes my arm, and Jen hurries out in front of us. "Remember, just like we practiced." He winks at me, as he pulls my veil over my face.

"Here you guys go." Andie says returning, handing Jen and I our flowers.

"Thanks, now get out there." Jen says shooing her from the room. As she slips into her seat behind Bessie, she cues the harpist to begin playing the music.

Jen steps out into the sunshine making her way toward the alter, beneath the archway. Bodie then leads me out of the house; reaching the aisle the string quartet starts to play the wedding march.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five ~ Pacey's P.O.V.

I'm standing in front of our family and friends, trying not to look nervous, but really now that the ceremony is starting I am terrified, my heart is beating wildly in my chest and I can hear the blood rushing in my ears. The music starts and I watch as Jen emerges from the house and gracefully make her way up the aisle taking her place opposite Jack. She looks up at me and smiles warmly, letting me know that everything is fine. When the music changes to the wedding march begins I look back towards the end of the aisle and suddenly forget how to breathe as I stare at her. Bodie is leading her towards me and I can see that he is whispering something to her. Joey's absolutely breath-taking in her elegant gown, her eyes are shining brightly with her love for me. Before I have time to fully appreciate her she has reached the alter and I feel myself step forward as the minister begins to speak.

"Dearly Beloved: We are gathered here, in the presence of God and of this company, that Pacey John Witter and Josephine Lillian Potter may be united in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate and share in the glorious act that God is about to perform, the act by which he converts their love for one another into the holy and sacred estate of marriage. This relationship is an honorable and sacred one, established by our Creator for the welfare and happiness of mankind, and approved by the Apostle Paul as honorable among all men. It is designed to unite two sympathies and hopes into one; and it rests upon the mutual confidence and devotion of husband, and wife."

"May it be in extreme thoughtfulness and reverence, and in dependence upon divine guidance, that you enter now into this holy relationship."

Looking towards Bessie and Bodie he continues. "Being assured that your love and your choice of each other as lifelong companions are in God's will and that you have your families' blessings. I now ask. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Bodie stands tall as he speaks proudly; his voice full of love, "Her sister and I do." He then places her hand in mine and takes his seat beside Bessie.

The minister continues as we turn to face him. "The apostle Paul compared the relationship between husband, and wife to that between Christ and the church. Marriage is a decision of two individuals to share the same type of pure, Christian love described by Paul."

"Cor 13:4-8, Love is patient; love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails."

"This kind of love enriches each part of life and marriage enriches love. Two lives, shared with this kind of love, can hold more fulfillment and happiness than either life alone."

"Pacey are you ready to enter into this marriage with Josephine, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?" He asks me.

"I am." I respond, staring deep into Joeys eyes.

"Josephine, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Pacey, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"

"I am." She replies just as whole-heartedly.

The minister continues on to the next part. "Pacey do you take Josephine to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I say smiling.

"Josephine do you take Pacey to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." she says her voice cracking a little, I can see the tears of joy in her eyes and once again marvel at how much she really does love me.

The minister then turns his attention back to me, asking me to repeat after him. Speaking clearly I recite the words that I have memorized and longed to say for so long.

"I, Pacey, take thee, Josephine, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith." Her faces lights up as I recite the vows perfectly.

It is now Joeys turn to repeat these vows to me and my heart skips a few beats as she says them.

"I, Josephine, take thee, Pacey, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith."

The minister smiles warmly at both of us as we recite our vows; he clears his throat before beginning the next part of the ceremony.

"Father in heaven, you ordained marriage for your children, and you gave us love. We present to you Pacey and Josephine, who come this day to be married. May the covenant of love they make be blessed with true devotion and spiritual commitment. We ask that You, God, will give them the ability to keep the covenant they have made. When selfishness shows itself, grant generosity; when mistrust is a temptation, give moral strength; when there is misunderstanding, give patience and gentleness; if suffering becomes a part of their lives, give them a strong faith and an abiding love. Amen."

He motions to Jack for the rings, and he reaches into his pocket and holds them out to the minister in the palm of his hand. Taking them from Jack he thanks him quietly before turning back towards us.

"It is a Christian custom to exchange rings as a symbol of love. As the rings have no end so your love should have no end. As the rings are made of gold symbolizing purity, so should your marriage have purity. As often as either of you see them, you will be reminded of this moment and the endless love you promised."

"Pacey, what token do you give that you will perform your vows? He asks handing her delicate ring to me.

"Josephine, do you receive this ring in token of the same?" He asks her.

"I do." She says smiling.

"Joey, with this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love." I recite the words the minister tells me to, and as I push the ring onto her finger the tears in her eyes spill over and roll down her cheeks.

It is now Joeys turn to repeat these words and actions.

"Josephine, what token do you give that you will perform your vows?" He asks placing my ring in her delicate hand.

"Pacey, do you receive this ring in token of the same?" she asks.

"I do." I say swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Pacey, with this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love." By now her voice is shaking and she is openly crying, but they are not tears of sadness because she is smiling widely and I know that I have never seen her look so happy before in my entire life.

As we decided when we chose our vows, we are now going to light a unity candle before signing the license.

"The candle represents the joining together of two individuals, to live together as one in spirit, Pacey and Josephine, the candle yet to be lit, represents the new family which is being created today. Pacey and Josephine are leaving their families to make a new life together."

Stepping forward we each remove one of the smaller candles located beside the bigger one in the centre and together we light it. Taking Joey's arm I lead her to the podium that has been placed beside that alter, we then sign the license and step back as Jack and Jen witness our signatures.

Returning to our places in front of the alter the minister turns to address our guests, "Let us pray: O thou eternal God, who art our Father and our Friend, as you have heard these words of promise just spoken, may the Holy Spirit deepen in the mind of this man and this woman the sense of the sacred and binding power of their vows. And as in Thy Name these words were spoken to make these lives one, may your rich blessing be added. Give them your grace and guidance that they may loyally fulfill the vows they have taken. May your joy abide with them always, that thus they may be a blessing to each other, and to those about them, finding in the blessedness of the home life on earth a sample of the happiness of Thine eternal home. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

I take Joeys right hand in my own and wink at her as the minister continues.

"What therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Pacey and Josephine have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the same before God and this company and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the same by the joining and the giving of rings, I, therefore, by the authority of the state, pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ."

The minister turns to me, and smiles before saying encouragingly "The Groom may now kiss the Bride." I reach up and with shaking hands raise the veil that has been covering her lovely face, gently I wipe away the tears that are once again flowing down her face, before lowering my lips to her and capturing them in a sweet kiss, our first as husband and wife. I can hear all of our friends and family applauding loudly, and I know that they are truly happy for us. After a few lingering moments I pull away and smile at her.

The minister then smiling announces to the crowd "I now present to you Mr and Mrs Pacey Witter." The music starts to play and as everyone cheers we all make our way back up the aisle.

Jack and Jen are the first to congratulate us, hugging us both tightly as they do. Soon Bessie, Bodie and Alex join us.

"Aunty Joey, you look pretty." Alex says from his place in his fathers arms.

"Thank you Alex, did I do okay?" Joey asks her nephew.

"Uh huh, but I asked mommy why you were crying earlier, cause you should be happy today."

"Well little man, your Aunt was crying because she was very happy." I explain ruffling his hair.

"Really?"

"Yes, Alex. Today was the happiest day of my life." She says, leaning over and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in close, getting lost in the feeling of having my wife in my arms.

"Ewww!" Alex says giggling.

"Yeah, Ewww." Bessie says smiling. "Come on you two, everyones waiting to congratulate you."

"Mmm, what do you say Mrs. Witter?" I ask, resting my forehead against hers.

"I guess it wouldn't be proper for me to ravish you right here in front of everyone, so let's get this over with Mr. Witter." She whispers between soft kisses. We stand in line receiving our guests, shaking their hands and hugging them as they wish us all the best, finally when that is over the photographer takes over. A couple of hours later we are finished with the formal pictures the rest will be taken at the reception and the dance later.

"Hey Pace?" Joey asks softly as we walk hand in hand towards our dock.

"Yeah Babe?"

"In case I haven't said so already today, thank-you for making all my dreams come true. I love you." She stops and wraps her arms around my neck and leans in for a kiss.

"I love you too Josephine Witter." I say breaking the kiss and brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Joey Witter, I love how that sounds." She says.

"Me too, but I still get to call you Potter right?" I ask.

"Nope, it's not my name anymore Pace, it wouldn't be right." She teases sticking her tongue out at me.

"Witter!" I warn, trying it out as a nickname. I don't like it so decide that I'll stick with Potter, mostly because I know that it will annoy her. "Come on let's go join the party." I say pulling her back towards the tent.

"There you guys are!" Jen exclaims as we walk back into the tent. "I was about to send out search parties, it's time to get started."

"Where did you think we were?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her.

"You know damn well, where I thought you were."

"Sorry to disappoint you Lindley but we weren't there." I say.

"Whatever! Now come on." She says leading the way to the head table.

Jack stands up and taps his knife on his water goblet to get everyones attention. Soon fifty pairs of eyes are all looking our direction.

"Okay everyone, settle down." He says, waiting for everyone to be quite so he can continue. "For those of you who don't know me I'm Jack McPhee, the best man. I have a couple of announcements so if everyone could please find their seats as dinner is about to be served. The bar will remain open through out the evening, and as you can see we have a few of Capeside's finest among us tonight who don't want to spend their evening working, so please no drinking and driving. We'd like to remember today as a day of celebration, not loss. Now since this is a wedding if any of you want to see Joey and Pacey kiss at any point through out the evening, not that it'll take much, they ask that instead of clinking glasses the table must stand and sing a verse from of song that contain the word love. Thanks and enjoy yourselves." Jack takes his seat and the caterers take over serving everyone, starting with the head table.

The meal progresses with only a couple of tables being brave enough to stand and sing, we of course ablidge them. After the meal Jack, and Jen stand and toast us, Bessie and Bodie welcome me into the family, and finally Joey and I stand to thank everyone for coming. Around 9:00 the DJ requests that we make our way to the small dance floor for our first dance. Stepping to the centre I pull Joey into my arms as the music starts to play, and we sway back and forth gently, kissing tenderly oblivious to everyone and everything except each other.

Been running from these feelings for so long

Telling my heart I didn't need you

Pretending I was better off alone

But I know that its just a lie

So afraid to take a chance again

So afraid of what I feel inside

Oh I need to be next to you

Need to be next to you

Oh I, Oh I

I need to share every breath with you

Share every breath with you

Oh I, Oh I

I need to know I can see your smile each morning

Look into your eyes each night

For the rest of my life

Here with you, near with you

Oh I, I need to be next to you

Need to be next to you

Right here with you is right where I belong

I loose my mind if I cant see you

Without you theres nothing in this life

That would make mine worth living for

I cant bear the thought of you not there

I cant fight what I feel anymore

Oh I need to be next to you

Need to be next to you

Oh I, Oh I

I need to share every breath with you

Share every breath with you

Oh I, Oh I

I need to know I can see your smile each morning

Look into your eyes each night

For the rest of my life

Here with you, near with you

Oh I, I need to be next to you

Need to be next to you

I need to love you for the rest of my life

For all of time

Hold you for all of my life

I need to be next to you

Oh I need to be next to you

Need to be next to you

Oh I, Oh I

Oh I need to be next to you

Need to be next to you

Oh I, Oh I

The song ends and Jen and Jack join in for the next one along with Bessie and Bodie, soon everyone is dancing, and before we know it its time for the garter toss, and for Joey to throw the bouquet. The DJ brings a chair to the centre of the dance floor and guides Joey into it, and calls for all the single guys to gather around before he begins to play the music that usually accompanies strippers, not that I'd know right? Joey extends her leg a little and grins at me. Slowly I slide the hem of her dress up to her leg a little before ducking my head underneath and kissing my way up the inside of her thigh, making sure to take my time and enjoy myself and torture her a little along the way. Finally I reach my destination, grazing my teeth against the sensitive flesh I grip the lace and ribbon between my teeth and just as slowly I pull it from the leg; with one last kiss to her calf I come out from under the satin and grin at all the men that have been hooting and hollering the whole time. I turn my back to the crowd and launch it over my shoulder, I turn back around just in time to see Matt turn bright red as it lands right on his head, he gives me an evil glare, like I planned for him to catch it or something.

"Now it's the ladies turn." the DJ calls for all the single ladies to gather around, while Jen goes and grabs Joeys bouquet from the table. She comes back and hands it to Joey before going and hiding at the back of the crowd of anxious women. She looks over her shoulder, and then at me, she winks. Tossing the bouquet high over her head it sails through the air towards Lindsay; seeing that she has no other choice she reaches up and catches it, laughing. Joey turns around and is happy to see that her aim was correct. The DJ then asks that Matt join her on the dance floor for the traditional dance. Taking Joey in my arms for one last dance before we leave we smile at our friends and silently I hope that their love story turns out as happily as my own.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Joey purrs in my ear.

"I'd say that sounds like a hell of a plan." I smile at her, anxious to be alone with her. Raising our linked hands to my mouth I kiss hers and start to pull her towards the entrance of the tent.

"Are you guys leaving?" Bessie asks as we pass her table.

"Yeah, were going to turn in, early flight and all." I say winking at my new sister-in-law.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." She says winking back.

"Okay, then well good-night." with that I pull Joey from the tent and out into the warm summer night towards the house. Lifting her into my arms I carry her through the house and quietly open the door to our room, the honeymoon suite and gently set her on her feet. The room is a glow with candles placed everywhere, beside the bed that has been sprinkled with rose petals is an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She gasps at how beautiful the room looks.

"Wow!" I say looking around.

"I can't believe they did this!" she says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Bessie and Bodie, we do this for newlywed couples that stay here, I never expected her to do it for us."

"Well Jo we are newlyweds." I say wrapping my arms around her waist and looking into her eyes.

"I know. Now Pacey be a good husband and take me to bed." she says giving me the eyes.

"Yes dear." I say grinning at her. I turn her in my arms kissing her neck right beneath her ear, and her arm comes up to cup the back of my head as she leans closer into my embrace. Continuing to kiss her soft skin I reach one hand up to the zipper and slowly start to lower it, moving so I can kiss each new inch of skin that is exposed as I go. Her breathing is becoming labored and even though I'm not looking at them I know that her eyes have darkened to a slate color. She rocks her hips towards me and I hiss at the friction she is creating against my fevered body. I want tonight to be amazing, our first time as a married couple should be special, just like our first time together back in that ski lodge was.

"Pacey!" she begs, as I snake one hand around her waist and rock back against her. Parting the material of her dress I slide the fabric off her shoulders and down her arms, the heavy fabric falls to the floor and she turns to face me. Staring up at me, her eyes are dark and hooded with passion. My breath once again catches in my throat as I see what was concealed beneath her dress all this time. "Mrs. Witter!" I say groaning before I lower my lips to hers, kissing her roughly. My hands travel down her back to cup her firm butt and pull her against me just as roughly. I feel her hands move to the buttons on my shirt, she makes short work of them and the bow tie, pushing the shirt and my jacket from my shoulders she pulls away from me. "Pace, you're wearing way to many clothes." She breathes as her nimble fingers go to work on the zipper of my pants, before I know it I'm standing before her in just my wedding bell boxers.

"Nice!" she observes, giggling softly until she sees how turned on I am. Her hand dips into my boxers and she grips my length firmly, stroking me she guides me over to the bed, before pushing me down onto it. "Pacey." She says her eyes burning into mine as she straddles my hips, pressing her wet core against my hard shaft I can feel the dampness through both her teddy and my boxers, I lift my hips instinctively needing to be closer to her.

"Baby, we should do this slow. It should be special." I say looking up at her stroking her arms as I try and control my body.

"Pace, we've done special, and we can do it again but right now I want you to burn." Her words are accentuated with nipping kisses across my chest and throat, and she is gently rocking her hips as she makes her intentions for the night clear. Not being able to deny her anything I roll us over and push her into the mattress letting her know how much I want her. I caress her breasts through the thin lace, and watch her nipples darken and harden at my touch. Pulling the lace down her body I suckle at one while my hand teases the other, soon she is moaning and writhing beneath me begging me to make love to her. Her hands slip inside my boxers and she pushes the soft cotton over my hips. Anxious to be inside of her I lean back and pull the lace and satin of her teddy from her body, leaving her clad only in her silk stockings and garter belt. She stares up at me hungrily and smiles as she opens her legs wider inviting me inside of her. Growling I position my aching cock at her entrance before thrusting deep and hard inside of her. We both moan with pleasure at the contact.

Please she begs me to begin moving and I slowly begin to thrust, increasing my speed and depth as I go. Her legs wrap around my waist and she tilts her hips pulling me in closer. The only sounds in the room are those of our moans, and our bodies coming together in perfect synchronization. This is a rhythm we have perfected over our time together. I feel her walls tightening around me and she screams my name as she comes, I thrust a couple more times before the sensations her body is creating on mine drive me over the edge to join her. I empty myself deep inside calling out her name over and over before collapsing on top of her and kissing her softly. After a few minutes I feel the sweat on my body starting to dry and my heart beat returns to normal. I roll off her and pull her against me. Brushing the damp stands of hair away from her face I kiss her lips softly.

"I love you Mrs. Witter." I whisper.

"And I love you too Mr. Witter." She says smiling against my lips, "So what do you want to do now?" she asks.

"Well I am a little thirsty, how about you?" I ask eyeing the bucket next to the bed.

"Mmm Hmm" she purrs her fingers tracing lazy patterns on my chest.

Pouring the champagne into the glasses I hand one to her as she pulls the covers up over herself.

"A toast," I say, "to my beautiful wife. May you always be as happy and content as you are right now." I say promising her that I will do everything in my power to make all of her dreams come true. Intertwining our left hands I look at the rings on both of our fingers and smile thinking about all of the wonderful years we have ahead of us, and all of the memories we have yet to make.

THE END


	36. Chapter 36

Return To Me

Epilogue ~ Joeys P.O.V.

*Three Years Later*

It's hard to believe that today we graduate; it seems like only yesterday we we're preparing to leave Capeside behind and now here we are preparing to return home. I stand here next to Pacey holding his hand while Dean Kubelik calls the names of the graduating students. After our second year the dean was so impressed with Pacey's determination that he offered him a transfer to Worthington under the same conditions as his original scholarship, he accepted of course and now he is graduating with honors. He's actually ranked third in our class only one place behind me. I'm so proud of him and all of his hard work.

"Josephine Witter" Dean Kubelik calls my name and brings me out of my daydream. Pacey squeezes my hand before I walk across the stage, accept my degree and shake the deans hand as he flips my tassel. He smiles warmly at me, over the past four years we have grown close and now it is going to seem strange not having him around for advice and guidance anymore.

"And finally Pacey Witter" he calls. Pacey grins at me and winks as he walks across the stage. He shakes his hand and pulls him in for a hug, thanking the man that changed his life. I roll my eyes at my husbands antics on stage, but smile as he catches my eye. Once Pacey returns to his seat, and the dean regains his composure he turns to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the graduating class of 2005." With those words we all toss our mortarboards into the air. Pacey grabs me and spins us around whooping. Laughing I kiss his lips and whisper my own congratulations to him.

"Okay Pace, that's enough put her down, can't you see how green she's getting." Jen says laughing as our friends makes their way over to us.

"Hey where's Bessie?" I ask once I catch my breath.

"I'm right here sis." She says as she fights through the crowd. "Congratulations you guys." She hugs us both quickly.

"Hi, congratulations." Bodie says a few moments later as he walks up holding Alex's hand and holding Emily my two-year old niece in his other arm.

"Thanks." I say smiling as I watch Pacey make faces at a giggling Emily.

"So what do you say we get this Party started, now that we are all officially college graduates." Jen asks. Both she and Jack had their ceremonies yesterday so we held off celebrating until today.

"You know it." Pacey says wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. "What do you say babe, you ready to get out of here?" He asks kissing my neck while one hand moves to cover my stomach, his thumb absently stroking softly. Unconsciously my own hand moves to cover his, I smile thinking about changes the next few months will hold.

"Lead the way!" I reluctantly pull out of his embrace as we all start making our way to the parking lot. Pacey opens the rear door of Jens truck and we slide inside.

"Congratulations Jo, we did it." He says smiling, as he lowers his head and captures my lips in a soft kiss.

"Hey lovebirds!" Jen says getting our attention as we pull out of the parking stall. "You do know that you're no longer newlyweds, so please quit making out in my backseat." She says just shaking her head.

"Lindley, I'm a man with needs." Pacey responds.

"Believe me Pacey I know all about your needs. Remember I've lived in the room next to you for three years now."

"Admit it you'll miss us." He says grinning.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I'll miss hearing your grunts and groans, and forever having to straighten the picture above my bed." They continue all the way home trading insults with one another, while I remain silent thinking about how different things are going to be once we return home to Capeside. We arrive back at the house and head around back where Bessie, Bodie and Grams are already setting up for our Graduation Barbecue. Jack appears a few minutes later carrying a couple of folding chairs from the basement.

"I'm going to go help Bessie, now behave until I come back." I tell Pacey, before going inside to find my sister.

"So Joey, how does it feel to be a college graduate?" Bessie asks as I enter the kitchen.

"A little strange. I mean I've always had school, and now that's over. I know I'll be busy with work but I think it will take some time to get used to the fact that I don't have to go to class anymore."

"I still can't believe that you and Pacey decided to move back to Capeside."

"I know but the city's too crazy, and I missed being close to you and Bodie. So since Pacey's job allows him to work from home most days, and me wanting to opening the gallery it makes sense to move back home."

"It's funny how you two fought so hard to get away from Capeside and now here you are four years later moving back." She says.

"The world works in mysterious ways. Besides looking back Capeside wasn't such a bad place to grow up. It just took me a while to realize that."

"Well I'm glad you're coming home, I've missed you. So have you found a place yet?"

"We saw a house that I think will be perfect, we're just waiting to hear whether the bank will approve us for a mortgage before well know for sure. So for now it looks like you're stuck with us."

"Good, I've missed having my baby sister around the house. Well it looks like every things ready here, why don't you go round everyone up?"

"Okay." I grab the last bowl and walk out into the yard. Bodie is talking to Jack next to the grill; Jen and Grams are organizing the table and watching over a sleeping Emily. Pacey and Alex are throwing a football around on the lawn.

"Sweetheart, it's time to come in, dinners ready." I call to Pacey as Alex tackles him to the ground. I laugh watching them play, thinking again how wonderful Pacey is with kids.

"Coming." They call back standing up and brushing the grass off themselves.

"Jo are you feeling okay?" He asks as he comes up onto the deck, looking closely at me.

"I'm just tired and thirsty, its been a busy day."

"How about you have a seat, and I'll bring you a water."

"Okay." I sigh. He returns a few minutes later with a bottle of water and a plate pilled high with all of my favorites.

"Here you go love." He says sitting next to me.

"Thanks, you're the best." I say smiling and I kiss his cheek softly.

Soon everyone is sitting around the table, with food and drinks in front of them. Enjoying the late afternoon sun, and the company of good friends. Finishing my plate, I excuse myself and go sit in the swing across the yard.

"Hey Babe, are you sure you're ok?" Pacey asks concern in his voice.

"Pacey I'm fine, nothing someone in my condition shouldn't be feeling. So do you want you're graduation present?" I ask now that we are finally alone.

"Jo you didn't have to get me anything." He says, not picking up on the meaning of my words.

"I know, but this is something that I really want you to have." I say pulling a small picture out of my pocket and handing it to him.

"What's this?" he asks a little confused.

"Your son." I say smiling up at him.

"My son, you're, we're." he stammers looking at the grainy black and white picture in his hands.

"We're going to have a baby." I respond, not sure how he's reacting to the news.

"Really?" he asks his hand moving to cover my abdomen, looking into my eyes with awe.

"Really, I'm almost four months along. I'm due at the beginning of October."

"Wow! Oh my god I'm going to be a daddy! How long have you known?"

"Only a couple of days. I thought it was just stress making me skip my period, and tiring me out, but the other day I just about passed out in the studio so I went to the doctors and he told me I was defiantly pregnant, and that's when he did the ultrasound you're holding." I explain.

"Jo, you've made me so happy. Now I know moving back to Capeside is the right thing to do. I don't want to raise kids in the city. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me tenderly, showing me exactly how much he loves me; and the baby growing inside me."

"I love you Pacey." I say smiling happily, realizing for the first time that we are starting our own family.

"I love you too Jo. Now lets go tell everyone the good news." He says, kissing me softly.

The End


End file.
